Another Day For The Royal Couple
by xMeganful
Summary: After Clarion and Milori are united once again, what will happen to them? What will happen when Clarion finds a magical flower that changes her life forever? And what will happen when a certain fairy falls into the dark? *Set AFTER Secret Of The Wings* Don't forget to review! :D There are a few violent scenes.
1. After Being Reunited

"Lord Milori?" Milori looked up from the river and turned to see Queen Clarion, standing a few feet from him. He had been sitting on a bed of grass, looking out onto the river while he thought about, well, everything. '_She looks as beautiful as ever' _he thought. Her blue eyes sparkled and her brown hair shined in the last rays of the sun's light. She had a faint glow from her gorgeous golden dress that covered most of her body and large, monarch wings. Milori slowly stood up.

"Your Highness," he addressed her formally, bowing low in the process. Clarion laughed while he straightened his back. He liked to 'roll-play'. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Of course." she smiled. Milori could tell it was a genuine smile, not fake. Those were his favourite smiles he received from her.

"You know," he began slowly walking towards her. "You don't have to address me so formally, Clarion." He stopped when they were _almost_ touching.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, her smile fading. Milori grabbed her hand and held it in his.

"_Well_," he put his other hand under her chin and raised it so she had no choice but to look into his eyes. '_His eyes are gorgeous_' she thought happily. "Don't be." He gently lent forward and planted a kiss on her lips, softly. "Better?" he asked. Clarion nodded and her genuine smile appeared again. This time Milori intended on keeping it there.

* * *

It was dusk in the Home Tree. Clarion and Milori were pouring themselves over different ideas and plans, but nothing seemed to work.

"Maybe Fairy Mary will know…" Clarion thought aloud. She often did this when she was alone with Milori. She didn't have to act 'formal' and 'royal'.

"Perhaps," Milori agreed. They had been trying to find a way to make pixie dust delivers go faster so the pixie-dust-talent fairies could deliver more efficiently. There had been a couple complaints on the delivery service.

"Viola!" Queen Clarion summoned her most trusted guard. Moments later, Viola gave a light knock on the door. "Enter." Viola stepped into the room and gave a small bow.

"You're Highness," she smiled, happy to help. "How may I assist you?"

"May you summon Fairy Mary? I need to speak to her. She is a Tinker and is most likely in Tinkers Nook." The Queen explained. Milori's mind raced _'Isn't she amazing?' _he admired her. Viola glanced at Lord Milori and gave a small giggle before turning back to her queen. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Clarion obviously picked up on the fact something was going on and gave Viola a confused look. Viola gestured her head towards Milori and she turned to see why Viola found it funny. As soon as Clarion turned her head towards him, he turned a scarlet red. Clarion gave a soft chuckle and smiled at him. His colour faded a bit, but not much. Viola could see the sparks between the two and decided to let Lord Milori cool of a bit so she quickly flew out the door, closing it silently behind her, as she hurried to Tinkers Nook. Clarion turned back to Viola to find she had gone. Milori noticed too and relaxed a tad.

"What was that about?" She tried to keep a serious face but instead found herself smirking, which was very unlike herself.

"No… Nothing." He stuttered.

"Really," she mused over what happened "because I'm sure catching the Lord of Winter staring at the Queen of Pixie Hollow must be rather…" she wanted to say funny but decided not to.

"Amusing?" he asked. Clarion gave a sympathetic smile. She felt bad for teasing him. To make up for it, she lent towards him and placed her lips on his. He kissed back, just as passionately. After a few moments she lent back.

"No," she whispered "Odd." They both smiled and lent forward; he put his arms around her waist and was just about to kiss again when there was a knock on the door. Both of them had forgotten that she had sent Viola to get Fairy Mary.

"Come in." Milori called. Clarion tried to break loose of Milori's arms but he didn't budge.

"Milori!" She gasped as Fairy Mary stepped in to see his arms around the queen.

"Oh, Queen Cla-rion!" exclaimed Mary **(like she did in Secret of the Wings at the end. She said Cla-rion not Clarion by the way. I'm not sure how to describe it)**. Clarion started to turn scarlet red. Milori noticed and let go. Clarion brushed her dress off very briefly and turned to Fairy Mary.

"Apologize, Fairy Mary," She began. Mary gave a small nod.

"No need, your Highness." The fairy smiled an 'It's okay' smile.

"So, as you may know, there have been complaints about the service of Pixie Dust deliveries. I wondered if you had _any_ ideas to increase the speed of delivers." Explained Clarion. To her disappointment, Mary shook her head.

"Sorry, Queen Clarion, but I'm afraid not." sighed the Tinker. "However, I do recommend you ask Tinkerbell. She _may_ have some ideas." Clarion look disappointed. _'It was worth trying' _she thought to herself.

"Thank you, Fairy Mary. That is all I shall need". Mary nodded and flew out the door, closing it quietly behind her. Clarion gave a long sigh "What was that about?" Milori looked at his lover.

"I thought you didn't care if people knew?" he reminded her.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with royal duties." She corrected him. He moved towards her swiftly but she moved away towards her bed. She picked up a pile of clothes on the bed and carried them to her master bathroom. Milori decided it wasn't a good idea to follow. Instead, he ran out of the door and back down to the river they had spoken at earlier. After a few minutes, Clarion flew back into her bedroom, changed into her nightgown, to find Milori gone.

"Milori?" she called nervously "Milori?" there was no answer. Sighing, she flew out towards her balcony and looked out towards the river she had found Milori at earlier and sure enough, he was there, throwing stones into the water. Clarion decided she was too tired to go after him. Besides, she knew he would return later anyway. Slowly and wearily, she flew over to her bed and climbed in. For the past few weeks Milori had stayed in Pixie Hollow with her, so her bed felt cold and lonely without him. After an hour, she manages to find sleep, not peaceful sleep, though. At around midnight, Milori returned and climbed into bed, too tired to care that they weren't really talking.

* * *

Morning came and Milori was awake first. He lay there, staring at the ceiling, trying to think out an apology. After an hour, Clarion awoke; she rolled over to see Milori was there. Half of her was relived and the other half was scared of his reaction to her not even bothering to go after him. His expression wasn't mad, though. It was almost soothing.

"Clarion?" He asked softly.

"Yes, Milori?"

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you… I love you."

"Don't be," She said, kissing his nose gently. He smiled at her gentle touch '_same old sweet Clarion'_ he thought. "I love you, too." She finished. They both lent forward and their lips touched. However, this time more than that happened. They opened their mouths and began French kissing. It was amazing. The light pouring in through the window, on the most beautiful couple in all of Neverland, while they were French kissing. Nothing could ruin that moment. And nothing did.

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed. I did. :')**

**I doubt there will be another chapter. But, you never know…**


	2. Stress Of The New Arrival

**I had a thought the over day in English class; why not make this into a longer story with proper chapters and stuff like my other story? I already have the idea of how it's going to start and end and stuff, so, why not? Let me know if you want me to continue so this is a proper story! Enjoy…**

* * *

The baby's laugh rang through all of Pixie Hollow. Fairies of all talents eagerly gathered in the centre of the Home Tree, everyone was always excited when a new arrival came. Meanwhile, Lord Milori and Queen Clarion were preparing for the ceremony. Every month either Pixie Hollow or the Winter Woods would get a new arrival, depending on who needed it the most.

"Are you ready, my love?" Milori turned to Clarion, who was adjusting her crown on her head in front of a full length mirror in her bedroom.

"I believe so," she smiled at him excitedly. It was one of her favourite duties as the queen to greet new arrivals. As Milori had been in Pixie Hollow all day, thanks to a pendant Tinkerbell had made, Clarion suggested that he joined her tonight if the new arrival were to come to Pixie Hollow. If it would go to the Winter Woods, they decided that Clarion would join Milori. Either way, they were going to do the ceremony together.

"Shall we go?" he smiled back, holding out his hand to her. Clarion nodded and took his hand in her own. She was about to take a step forwards when Milori pulled her towards him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing," he whispered before pulling her closer. "Nothing at all…" he closed his eyes and kissed her lips softly. Clarion could feel her heart leaping out of her chest. She kissed back and closed her eyes, too. '_Magical'_ was the only word she could describe it as.

"We should go," Clarion whispered when they broke apart. Milori nodded.

"Of course," He replied "I love you, Clarion." Both of them smiled.

"I love you too, Milori." Her eyelashes fluttered. Without another word, they walked hand-in-hand down to the centre of the Home Tree. Everyone had accepted them as a couple so no one cared as long as it didn't interfere with royal duties, and thankfully, doing to arrival ceremony together was acceptable. After all, for the new arrivals to meet the lord and queen at the same time was thought to be easier rather than one then the other.

* * *

Just as the couple arrived, still hand-in-hand, the flower had just arrived. Clarion and Milori stood with the ministers and waited for Terence with the Pixie Dust. After a few seconds, Terence fluttered above the flower and poured a cup of Pixie Dust on it. Within another few seconds, the arrival lifted its head. The fairy had long, brown, wavy hair and blue eyes. Clarion assumed they were a girl. She stepped forward and let go of Milori's hand. The last thing she wanted was for her to be confused on the connection the lord and the queen had. The new fairy may not except it at birth and may not understand.

"Hello?" the new fairy called nervously. Her voice was rather shaky.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow, I am Queen Clarion." She used the same sentence as usual.

"Oh, hi," replied the arrival. She shakily tried to stand but found it hard. Clarion offered her hand and the new fairy used it to help herself up. Once she stood steadily, Clarion made her way behind her.

"Shall we test your wings?" she asked. The new fairy nodded and the queen gently ran her hands along the edges of the fairy's wings. They slowly rose and proved to be a normal size. Neither too big nor too small. The other fairies just stared in awe.

"Perfect." Queen Clarion smiled and returned in front of the new fairy. The new arrival turned her head to see her wings and fluttered them, curious to see how they worked.

"Can I try flying?" she asked nervously. Fairies in the crowd giggled at the new fairy's question; even Clarion.

"Of course!" the queen exclaimed. She held out her to the young fairy and again the fairy held it and began to fluttering her wings. Several times the new fairy tried flying but kept falling. Clarion just kept helping her back up and saying comforting words. She had a lot of patience and didn't mind waiting all night if she had to. A fairy's first flight is the most important after all!

"Go help her!" the Minister of Winter whispered to Milori. She didn't have a lot of patience at all. Milori nodded and walked calmly to Clarion's side. Clarion and the new arrival were too distracted to notice him. She was beginning to get frustrated and sighed.

"Why can't I fly?!" she sighed angrily. The new fairy looked at Clarion and then noticed Milori. "Who are you?" she asked, confused. Clarion was confused at who she was talking to and turned to see Milori at her side. He smiled at his lover before replying to the new fairy.

"My name is Lord Milori. I am the lord of the Winter Woods." He smiled warmly.

"Oh, hi," she replied before turning to Clarion. "Queen Clarion? Why can't I fly?" she sighed again.

"It may take some time, dear," Clarion replied calmly. When Clarion was born she had trouble flying at first. With some fairies they can't fly at first but eventually can.

"Okay, if you're sure…" the new fairy faked a smile.

"Shall we find your talent, then?" Milori asked. Clarion nodded and raised her hand. A circle of mushrooms appeared and one fairy of each talent came forward with elements that seem to represent their talent.

"What do I do?" the new arrival asked.

"You'll know." The queen smiled, slowly flying backwards a bit to give the new fairy some room to find her talent. Milori followed his lover and stood at her side. When Milori turned around, the new fairy noticed he didn't have wings.

"Lord of Winter?" she called to Milori. He turned around.

"Yes?" Lord Milori replied.

"Why don't you have wings?" she asked sheepishly. Clarion knew that the question would make Milori a bit depressed so she fluttered over to his side and put her hand on his shoulder. He put his hand on hers and smiled.

"It's okay," he whispered to his lover before turning to the new fairy. "I do have wings but they are broken." Milori explained, taking off his cloak and turning around, revealing his broken wing. The new fairy gasped in shock and began to get scared. _'Are they going to break my wings too?'_ she began to panic and tried flying away. She got a few metres in the air before dropping slightly, although, she continued flying away. The new fairy wasn't sure where she was flying to, just anywhere but there.

"Wait!" Clarion called after the new fairy, trying to follow her without scaring her more. Milori turned back around to see what was going and began to feel stupid. '_She is too young!_' he mentally scolded himself.

"Go away!" the new fairy shouted, tears in her eyes. "Leave me alone! You're all evil!" she cried. Clarion stopped and sighed. Going after her would only turn her against Clarion. Vidia was hard enough to handle, she didn't need another fairy alike her. The queen fluttered back down to Milori and he hugged her tightly. Milori could tell she felt guilty.

"It's not your fault, Clarion, it's mine." He whispered. "She was too young to see that."

* * *

After a few hours had passed it was dark outside and the crowd in the Home Tree centre had flown home, leaving Clarion and Milori. They decided to wait for the new fairy to return but she hadn't. Being out in the dark at her age was extremely dangerous; she could get eaten by hawks or captured by pirates.

"Clarion, we have already sent out four search parties and all the fairies know to be on look-out for her. All we need to do is calmly wait." Milori tried to comfort Clarion. She had been worrying over the new fairy for hours.

"Milori, she doesn't know her talent! She can hardly fly! And she doesn't even have a name for Mother Dove's sake!" Clarion never, ever used language like that. She was just so concerned for the fairy's safety. Nothing like this had happened in her reign. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry, Milori…"

"It's okay," he replied, although, he was extremely surprised at her language. "You're just worried."

"That's still no excuse for my language." Clarion replied guiltily.

"Stop it," replied Milori with a serious tone.

"'Stop' what?" she turned to him, confused.

"Stop blaming yourself for everything." He wrapped his arms around her. She faked a smile. "Stop that, too."

"What?" she asked.

"Stop faking smiles. I hate it when you that."

"Sor-" Clarion was cut off by Milori's lips. She kissed back, however, when Milori opened his mouth she pulled back. "Not here. Wait until later…" she giggled.

* * *

**Nothing sexual is going to happen so chill! I hope you liked this chapter! It's actually my longest chapter so far! 1,500 words (roughly)! YAY! Let me know if you want more chapters! Bye!**


	3. Fairy Mary

**Chapter 3! Yay! ENJOY!**

* * *

The new fairy fluttered her wings as fast as she could, trying disparately to escape from Pixie Hollow.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself. The new arrival couldn't see where she was going as it was so dark outside. Slowly, she landed on the ground and a shiver ran up her spine. She was still only wearing a dandelion dress and no shoes so she was extremely cold. The new fairy could feel crunchy leaves underneath her feet and began to get even more confused on where she was. She didn't know what the seasons were yet so it was all rather confusing.

"Hello? Who's there?" called a chirpy voice. The voice was rather feminine and was very friendly. The new fairy could tell it came from a few paces away and tried to hide. She didn't know who she could trust or even where she could hide. The new arrival could smell pine trees and knew they must be nearby so she put her arms out in front of her and instantly felt wood. She ran behind what she assumed to be a tree and then tried to make her breathing silent as she was still panting from trying to fly away. "Who is it?" called the voice again. "Is it you, Clank?" The new fairy didn't know who 'Clank' was but decided right now, it didn't matter.

"G… go away…!" The fairy shouted nervously.

"Where are you, dear?" the voice called and a few seconds later, a fairy appeared from behind the tree the new arrival was standing behind. Both fairies squinted in the darkness at each other before saying anything.

"Leave me alone! I won't let you break my wings!" she shouted, stepping backwards and tripping over a root of the tree.

"Oh, why would I want to do that, now?" the fairy kindly held out her hand to help the new arrival up, although, the new girl didn't trust her. "Dear, what's your name?"

"I… I don't… have one…." The new arrival shook in fear.

"And how could you not have a name!? All new arrivals get a name once they found their talent, or did you not get that far?" the fairy asked kindly.

"You know I'm new?" the arrival took the kind fairy's hand a pulled herself up.

"Of course I do, everyone does!" the fairy smiled. "I'm Fairy Mary and I think we should get you all fixed up. I mean, look at you, you're covered in mud, poor thing!" she exclaimed.

"Am I?" the new fairy looked down to see her dandelion dress covered in mud. "Oh…"

"Follow me!" Fairy Mary chirped and began slowly flying off, followed by the new arrival.

* * *

"Queen Clarion!" Viola called to the queen as she quickly flew in front of her and bowed. Milori and Clarion were still waiting in the centre of the home tree for the fairy to return.

"Yes, Viola?" Clarion replied.

"The new arrival has been found!" Viola smiled excitedly.

"Who found her?" Queen Clarion's eyes widened in shock.

"Fairy Mary. She found her the Autumn Woods and took her back to Tinkers' Nook." Both Milori and Clarion exchanged excited looks.

"Wonderful! Please tell Fairy Mary she has my thanks and that I would like the arrival back here tomorrow morning at dawn to find her talent." Clarion smiled to Viola. Viola nodded and flew away to Tinkers' Nook. It was still dark out by she knew Pixie Hollow enough to fly around in the dark .

"So," Milori began. Clarion turned to him and looked into his eyes. "I suggest we get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be very…" he couldn't think of the right word.

"Eventful?" Clarion asked. Milori nodded. "Good idea, Milori. It would be a…" now Clarion couldn't think.

"Sensible idea?" Milori chuckled.

"Yes, 'sensible'." She laughed although she wasn't sure why she laughed. Being with Milori just seems magical to her. Milori took Clarion's hand in his and they both walked back up to Clarion's bedroom in the Home Tree.

"So," Milori began once they were back in Clarion's room. "I believe earlier you mentioned we do something "later". I believe now is "later"." He smiled at her cunningly.

"So it is." She smiled back. Milori pulled her closer until they were _almost _touching.

"Do you love me, Clarion?" he asked. His smile had gone and he was dead serious.

"Oh, Milori, of course I love you." Her eyelashes fluttered again and Milori couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too. More than _anything_." Milori whispered. Clarion closed her eyes for she knew what was about to happen; Milori lent forward and closed his eyes before kissing her lips gently. Clarion, of course, kissed back and this time her lips were the first to part. Milori's lips followed and their tongues made contact. It was magical.

* * *

"Fairy Mary?" called Viola. She was standing in the main crafting area in Tinkers' Nook. The lights were off and no one was there, from what Viola could tell.

"She's round the back." called a voice. Viola recognised the voice instantly; Tinkerbell. All week she had been working on some weird invention she had found that involved a thing human's call a "model train", so she had been working overtime.

"Thank you, Tinkerbell." Viola replied at flew out the door and around the back of the workshop to find a light on and two fairies inside. Viola called Fairy Mary's name again.

"Viola, dear, is that you?" Fairy Mary called back.

"Yes, I have a message from the Queen." She explained

"Well don't stand out there in the cold, come in!" the fairy beckoned Viola inside. Inside there wasn't much at all; there was a round mushroom table, a couple of wooden chairs, a small bed and a fairy wearing a long, blue dress.

"Um… Hi…" The fairy in blue smiled nervously. She had calm down since Fairy Mary had found her as Mary had explained how Milori's wings broke and that she didn't have to be scared.

"Hello, I'm Viola. I am one of Queen Clarion's guards and I deliver messages for her." Viola smiled warmly. The fact that Viola was a guard scared the new fairy a bit but she knew she was safe with Mary, and if Mary trusted Viola, then why shouldn't she? "What's your name?" The new fairy bit her lip and sighed.

"We didn't get that far." She replied. Viola felt bad for bringing it up. '_That must feel horrible… Not having a name…' _she felt sympathy for the new fairy.

"I like your dress." Viola tried to change the subject. The new fairy looked down at the blue dress and smiled.

"So do I... Blue is my favourite colour…" She blushed a bit. There was a small silence.

"Viola, dear, what was the message?" Fairy Mary broke the silence.

"Queen Clarion said you have her thanks and that she would like to continue the arrival ceremony _tomorrow_ at dawn." Viola explained. The new fairy began to get anxious. '_What if she's angry? I called her evil after all!' _she thought nervously.

"Okay, thank you," Fairy Mary said as Viola flew off.

"I don't want to go." The new fairy mumbled. Fairy Mary sighed. She knew she would say that.

"Dear, there are some things we have to do, and this is one of them. You need to know you're talent and you don't have a name." she said shortly.

"But she is going to be angry at me!" the new arrival almost shouted. Mary just chuckled.

"Dear, once a fairy almost ruined spring and she wasn't angry then! What makes you think she'll be angry at you for being scared?" The new fairy just sighed.

"I called her evil and told her to go away…" she mumbled although Mary could still here.

"She'll understand." Was all she said before flying out. "Get some rest! I'll be back at dawn!" she called as she left.

The new fairy sighed and climbed into the small bed in the corner of the room. After a few moments of her eyes being shut, she fell asleep.

* * *

**Hooray! Another chapter! I think this may be the biggest chapter I've ever written! I don't know! YAY! I'M HYPER! :D!**

**By the way, I had to edit this chapter and the next chapter a little bit. Sorry!**


	4. Agua

**Got another songfic in mind just to let you know! Anyway, today we are going to find out the new arrival's name and talent! YAY! Let's start…**

* * *

"Hey, raindrop? You there?" called Silvermist from outside the room the new arrival was in. Fairy Mary had been called out because of an emergency Tinkerbell had caused… again… Silvermist then volunteered to take the new arrival to Pixie Dust tree so she could find her talent and get name.

"Um... yeah, in here…" the new fairy called back to the water fairy. Fairy Mary had already told her that she was going to attend to an emergency and another fairy was coming to take her to Queen Clarion; and that if a fairy in blue called her "raindrop" then that was defiantly the fairy.

"Oh, hi, I'm Silvermist!" Silvermist replied as she stepped into the room and smiled. The new fairy had already been awake for about an hour and was ready to go. "You ready?" she asked.

"Um… I think so…" The new arrival replied nervously. Silvermist could see that she was nervous and tried to make conversation.

"So what talent do you want to be?" the water-talent fairy asked.

"Probably water…" she replied. Silvermist looked at her, shocked.

"Me too, I mean, I'm a water fairy!" she giggled.

"That must be really fun!" The new fairy showed an emotion for the first time she had been in Pixie Hollow; happiness.

"Well let's go find out what your talent is!" Silvermist shot out the door and waited for the new fairy to follow. Gingerly, she followed Silvermist to the Pixie Dust Tree.

* * *

Queen Clarion was waiting patiently for the new fairy. She felt bad that she didn't even have a name, let alone know her talent! A fairy normally gets their name and finds their talent a few minutes after she or he is born. When she saw Silvermist followed by the new arrival, who was flying, she let out a sigh of relief. _'At least she can fly!_' she reminded herself positively.

"Queen Clarion," Silvermist bowed as she landed in front of Clarion. The new arrival stayed a few metres in the air and behind Silvermist. _She didn't trust fairies easily. _

"Thank you, Silvermist," Clarion replied kindly before Silvermist flew of in to the crowd. Clarion then turned to the new arrival, who was looking around for Milori. Milori was standing with the ministers and decided to let Clarion do the ceremony by herself, in case he did anything else to scare the new arrival. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday," Clarion said gently "Lord Milori had no intensions of scaring you. Neither did I."

"Oh, um… That's okay." The new fairy gingerly landed but didn't for a second relax. She was still extremely tense.

"Would you like to find your talent?" Clarion gestured to the circle of mushroom with the elements on that had been there since yesterday.

"Okay…" The new fairy turned around to walk towards the circle of mushroom, although, she didn't face her wings towards Clarion. She didn't ask any questions at all. She just went straight over to a water bubble and it began to shimmer. She was then encased in water for a second before it dispersed. The new fairy wasn't wet at all, which was normal. Clarion smiled, glad that the new fairy had found her talent. Silvermist, who was sitting in the crowd, smiled at the thought of them two working together on the Mainland.

"What talent am I?" the new fairy dully asked.

"Water-talent." Replied Clarion, still smiling. She had had a feeling that the fairy would be a water fairy because of the dress she had chosen to wear; deep blue.

"Really?" the new fairy breathed and then shot up and began flying in circles. She had loved water ever since she laid eyes on it; the smell, the shapes, the colours and the reflections. The new fairy then slowly descended in front of Clarion, smiling.

"I assume you are happy with your talent, Agua?" Clarion raised one of her eyebrows, hoping for a positive reaction.

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed "Wait, what? 'Agua'? Is that my name?" Clarion nodded.

"Indeed it is," she smiled.

"Wow! That's really pretty! Thanks Queen Clarion!" Agua did a small curtsey before the queen faded into her pixie dust form.

"Agua!" called Silvermist as the crowd began to get back to work. Agua turned to see Silvermist and beamed at her.

"I'm a water talent fairy!" she exclaimed, spinning in circles.

* * *

Clarion changed back into her fairy form once she was back in her room. Milori was already there, standing on the balcony with his back to her. Obviously he had left early.

"Why didn't you stay?" was Clarion's first question. Her tone was still calm and collected.

"I knew you'd be able to handle it," he replied, turning to face her. "What's her name and talent?" he asked.

"She's a water-talent fairy, as I suspected. Her name is Agua." She filled him in on the details.

"Pretty name," he replied gently and pulled Clarion towards him. "Not as pretty as Clarion, though." he whispered into her ear. Clarion smiled at the compliment and kissed his lips softly. Milori was the first to say anything when they broke apart. "You know, today we don't have to any _royal stuff_… I was wondering if you wanted to join me in the Ice Palace?" he whispered.

"I'd love to, Milori," she whispered back and grabbed her winter coat. The couple then walked down to the border, where spring touches winter, and Clarion put on her coat and got her golden wings covered in frost by Milori.

* * *

"What do you think?" Milori asked as he led her into his bedroom. It was almost identical Clarion's room; a desk, a king-size bed, a bookshelf, a window and a balcony.

"It looks somewhat familiar…" she chuckled.

"Maybe…" he replied quietly. Milori peered out the window to see the sun going down and then got an idea. "Would you like to stay the night, Clarion?" he asked.

"That would be wonderful!" she exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad you think so," He smiled at her as he pulled her in towards him.

"I love you, Milori," Clarion's eyelashes fluttered dreamily.

"I love you, too, Clarion," Milori kissed her lips passionately. Clarion kissed back and her lips were the first to part. Both of their tongues explored each other's mouths before they parted and went to bed, making sure that Clarion was warm enough and Milori was cold enough.

* * *

**Next chapter there is going to be a big announcement in Pixie Hollow and in the Winter Woods! But what type? Hmm… I'll let you ponder over that one until tomorrow!**

* * *

**Also, 'Agua' means 'Water' in Spanish!**


	5. Eight Season's Time

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said… I did a long chapter that was a 'special', I guess you could call it, on another one of my stories called "Repaying The One In Debt". If you like Milarion then I think you're like it! Now, let's get on with the "Big announcement"…**

* * *

"I'm not sure, Milori…" Clarion sighed. Milori and Clarion had been keeping a secret from all of Pixie Hollow _and _the Winter Woods. They had been pondering over whether to tell everyone for a few seasons and soon it would begin to get obvious anyway… They knew it would be best to tell everyone _now_, rather than let them find out for themselves.

"We don't have to tell everyone… But, I think it would be best. We can't hide it forever, you know?" Milori pulled Clarion closer to him and they embraced each other tightly.

"What if everyone misunderstands and stops losing trust in us as a Queen and Lord? As a leader?" Clarion began to pace up and down Milori's bedroom. It was midday outside and Clarion had stayed with Milori all night and decided to stay in the Winter Woods for a few more days. The seasons had just changed on the Mainland from spring to summer; so preperations didn't need to be checked for another few weeks.

"If they do we shall explain. It benefits everyone, Clarion. After all, Pixie Hollow needs a queen. They won't stop believing in us. In you." He stopped Clarion from pacing by standing in front of her and lifting her chin up with his finger so she had no choice but to stop and listen. "I promise." He whispered and kissed her soft lips gently. Clarion smiled and nodded.

"When will we tell them?" she breathed slowly, still trying to calm herself.

"How about tonight?" Clarion looked at him in surprise.

"Tonight?" she replied shakily.

"Yes, tonight. Okay, my love?" Milori smiled at her warmly and pressed his lips against hers again. They were so warm...

"Ok," she smiled and the two began walking back to Pixie Hollow. At the border, Clarion took of her coat and the frost on her wings melted as soon as the sun shined on her large, monarch, butterfly wings.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Clarion? You don't have to tell everyone if you don't want to." Milori smiled at her reassuringly. Both fairies were in Clarion's bedroom and it was sunset. She had called a meeting at the last minute to reveal the news to everyone in Pixie Hollow. Tomorrow, they were planning on going back to the Winter Woods to tell everyone and then stay in the Winter Palace for a few days. Clarion nodded and smiled back.

"I think it would be best…" she put on brave face as she straightened her crown in her full length mirror. Milori held out his hand and she took it and they walked hand-in-hand down to the Pixie Dust Tree centre, were all public meetings are held.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming," Queen Clarion called across the murmuring crowd. No one had a single clue as to why there had been a meeting called at last minute.

"Hey raindrop, do you know what this is about?" Silvermist whispered to Tinkerbell.

"What have you done this time?!" Vidia hissed at Tinkerbell, ignoring Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta and Fawn sitting beside her.

"Yeah, Tink. What did you break now?" Fawn giggled.

"Fawns right, sugarcane," Rosetta agreed with Fawn.

"NOTHING!" Tinkerbell shouted. Everyone fell silent and glared at her, including Clarion.

"I am very sorry for calling this emergency meeting in such little time, but I and Lord Milori have some _news _to tell you all." Clarion breathed, trying to keep her normal composure.

"As you know, royalty always has a heir to the throne before they die." Milori explained. Fairies in the crowd gingerly nodded.

"I and Milori are due to have a heir to either one of our throne's in eight season's time." Clarion paused to let the news sink in. Some fairies passed out. Some fairies cried of happiness. Most fairies gasped in shock at the news of their queen being… pregnant…

* * *

**Dun, dun, dah! Sorry it's a really short chapter! I don't really have time to do another long chapter today as tomorrow I have TWO maths exams :( **

**Wish me luck! See you next chapter and I dearly hope you enjoyed! Feel free to PM ideas for upcoming chapters! Byeee!**


	6. The Magic, Golden Flower

**Okay, so A LOT of you have been questioning me about the pregnancy and everything and when I tried to clear things up by doing a "Q and A" thing, it only made things worse… Thankfully, a ****guest called "i luv milarion", gave me a ****very good ****idea on how to explain how this all happened. Thank you very much, I would have PM you but you didn't use an account to write the review. Also, good luck ****Stephanie with your exam.** **I do hope you **_**all **_**enjoy this chapter…**

* * *

"What? Is that _even _possible!" Tinkerbell shouted from the crowd. Everyone stopped at stared at her.

"Of course it is, Sugarcane," Rosetta made sure her hair was in place as everyone stared at her and her friend. The tinker gave her friend a puzzled look and then turned to Clarion for an explanation. Tinkerbell was still a rather new arrival in Pixie Hollow so she was still learning.

"Tinkerbell, of course it is," Lord Milori replied for Clarion, who was obviously uncomfortable with the subject and felt like crying, which was unlike her… Even before when spring was _almost_ _ruined_, she didn't show a _single_ sign of crying.

"How?" called Silvermist, who was next to Rosetta and Tink. Clarion suddenly began having flashbacks of how she found out only a few days ago and her vision became blury and her hearing was muffled. Within seconds she passed out.

* * *

Clarion was strolling through the Pixie Dust Tree when she noticed a small glow of golden light coming from one of the roots from the tree. She curiously approached it and as she grew closer, she could make out an odd shape.

"What is it?" she muttered to herself and then as she was just floating above it, she could just manage to make out the shape; a flower. "Oh, no…" she gasped and fell backwards, surprised when she found herself in fairy's arms. Clarion quickly stood up straight and turned to the fairy. He smiled at her warmly.

"Are you alright, Clarion?" Milori asked his lover, concerned. He hadn't noticed the flower.

"Yes, thank you, Milori," she smiled back and she moved so she was standing deliberately in between him and the golden flower.

"Clarion," he sighed "What are you hiding?" Milori could tell something was going on…

"Nothing," she replied, her tone was a bit shaky. He raised his eyebrow at his lover.

"Clarion, what is troubling you?" he moved closer to her and kissed her lips softly. Clarion sighed, _he had to know._

"Milori, do you remember last week?" Clarion began, not really sure what to say. He nodded gingerly.

"The night we stayed in the Winter Woods?" Milori wanted to clarify they were talking about the same day.

"Yes," Clarion breathed nervously. "I think we need to talk about it." Milori was confused. He knew what happened but didn't think it would make her upset…

"What is there to talk about, Clarion?" both fairies were rather anxious.

"Milori, I hope you're not upset but I need you to see this." She slowly moved aside, revealing the golden flower.

"What is it?" he moved swiftly towards the glowing object and once he made out what it was, he didn't know _how _to react… "You're… we're…" he stumbled.

"Milori, the golden glow means first season, blue is second, green is third, purple is fourth, pink is fifth, red is sixth, orange is seventh and the final season is silver. I hope you are not upset with me, I didn't think it would happen…" Clarion explained as she turned around, leaving her back to Milori. She didn't want to face him.

"Oh, Clarion, how could I be upset? It's not like it was your fault… And I know what the glows mean, and the flower, and I'm glad for us. I can't wait until the eight seasons have passed…" Milori smiled. Clarion turned her head around to him, tears streaming down her face. He quickly threw his arms around her and they stayed in a tight embrace.

"I love you, Milori…" Clarion smiled happily at the thought of being the mother of _his _child. Only the queen of Pixie Hollow could get pregnant so they would have to train some healing talents for the birth. It would be a long eight seasons, but Clarion and Milori were happy to wait.

"I love you, too, Clarion…" Milori sighed intently. "And _our _child…"

* * *

Clarion vision slowly cleared and her hearing seemed normal as she awoke in the Fairy Infirmary. She was lying in small bed and could feel Milori's hand on hers. Clarion smiled happily as she saw him asleep at her side. It was dark in the room so she could only assume it was night.

* * *

**I am sorry for such a short chapter but I wanted to clear some things up; THE FLOWER MEANS THE QUEEN IS PREGNANT. If you are still confused then just PM me and I'll try to explain it. The flowers will continue to appear on the Pixie Dust Tree until she gives birth… Then they will fade… Also, they are made of Pixie Dust (hence the glowyness).**

**Byeeee!**


	7. The Joy Of Being Pregnant

**Apparently, people **_**actually **_**like the weird stories that come from my weird brain… Go figure… Never would have thought it was true…**

* * *

**Anyway, enough pondering, (hah, that's a weird word :3) let's get started!**

* * *

"Clarion, are you awake?" Milori softly called to his lover. Groggily, Clarion opened her eyes and smiled.

"Milori, you're still here?" she was surprised that he stayed _all _night. Light was pouring into the room and it must have been about midday.

"Of course I did, Clarion," he let out a small chuckle, trying to ease the anxiousness that both fairies were feeling. "Are you alright? You passed out very suddenly yesterday…" the memory made him shiver.

"I'm fine, thank you, Milori. It must have been tiredness; I have been rather busy lately." She replied in her normal tone. Milori raised his eyebrow.

"Clarion," he began sternly "both of us have been off-duty for the past few days; 'busy' wouldn't exactly be the correct word."

"Then what would the "correct" word be?" her eyebrow rose, too. Milori sighed in defeat; he couldn't really think what the "correct" word would be. Clarion laughed when he didn't reply; clearly lost for words.

"Am I _that_ funny?" he said accusingly.

"I believe so," both fairies couldn't help but smile.

* * *

A few hours after midday, Clarion and Milori had just left the Fairy Infirmary. 'Just take it carefully, Your Majesty!' were Dina's instructions. Dina was a fully-trained healing talent fairy and also would be the main fairy when the royal birth occurred in seven-and-a-half seasons time.

"What a lovely day…" Clarion sighed happily as she looped her arms through Milori's and they began to walk.

"It is indeed," he agreed, just as happy as her. "What would you like to do? Dina said you just needed to take it carefully for a while and I don't have any royal business until tomorrow."

"Well," she began "Didn't we decide to tell everyone in the Winter Woods today?" Milori stopped suddenly and glared at her.

"Clarion," his tone was protective. Clarion quickly said something to stop him from saying anything, which was unusual for her.

"Milori, I can handle it," her tone was a bit aggressive, which shocked him; normally she was so calm and gentle.

"Are you certain? I can tell them myself if you wish, if it would make it easier for yo-"

"I can handle it." Clarion was getting easily angry, although, she had had migraines for the past week and was already getting annoyed with being pregnant. Milori nodded and both the fairies walked silently to the Winter Woods, only stopping at the border so Milori could take off his amulet and frost Clarion's delicate wings.

* * *

"Winter fairies, may I have your attention!" Milori shouted over a crowd of winter fairies at their Pixie Dust Tree centre. Fairies quickly sat down silently and nobody said anything. Clarion and Milori stood at the front of the crowd.

"As some of you may know, Queen Clarion is due to have either a prince or princess." Milori began and only paused to let the information sink into the fairies who didn't already know. Some fairies gasped while most nodded; most winter fairies had already been told by the warm fairies. "I and Queen Clarion wanted to clarify that it is true and that _our_ child is due in just over seven season's time." Clarion nodded in agreement.

"I am sure, she or he, will make a great leader after our time has come." The thought of losing Milori saddened her, although she tried not to show it.

"That will be all. You may continue…" Milori faked a smile as the crowd flew off. "Are you alright?" he quickly turned to Clarion when most fairies had left.

"I'm fine, Milori," she faked and smile as she looked off into the distance, towards Pixie Hollow. Milori could sense she wanted to stay on the warm side.

"Would you like to stay in Pixie Hollow tonight?" Milori asked gently. Clarion nodded.

"I think so," she replied dully; she just didn't feel herself. "I don't exactly feel too good." She admitted and turned back to Milori, who noticed she did look a bit pale.

"Let's go then." He smiled and Clarion linked her arm with his to try and keep her balance as her migraine was beginning to get worse and she was beginning to get dizzy.

* * *

When Clarion and Milori returned to Pixie Hollow, Milori suggested they had dinner, although Clarion refused. She just wanted to go to sleep… Once they got back to Clarion's room, although it was only sunset, she went to bed and didn't awake again until it was almost sunrise.

"Clarion, about early-" Milori cut himself off as he realised that Clarion wasn't there. He had fallen asleep next to her just after sunset and couldn't understand why Clarion had gone, until he heard a noise in her bathroom. He squinted in darkness and could see that the door was open and the light was on. Milori slowly got up and went to investigate.

"Milori, I'm fine," Clarion said angrily just as Milori reached the door to her bathroom.

"Clarion, are you alright?" he asked gently as he peered through the door to see her on the floor by with a bucket.

"I'm fine!" she repeated angrily. Just as Milori was about to reply, Clarion leaned towards the bucket and threw up and when she drew back, she started to cry.

"Shh, Clarion, it's alright," Milori sat next to her on the floor and she began crying on his shoulder. He could feel her tears on his bare skin and it made him want to cry, although, he held it back. "It's going to be alright, Clarion," Milori tried to comfort her as she wiped away her tears and threw up again in the bucket.

* * *

**Aww, Clarion, I hope she'll be alright! I hated writing that last section because I hate it when Clarion's sad; it hurts me too… Anyway, for the next few chapters I'll be writing it a season at a time otherwise it will take forever to finish this and I'll run out of material! See you in the next chapter :)**


	8. The White Flower

**Hello everyone! Sorry if this chapter isn't the same quality as usual because I'm currently ill… I threw up multiple times at school and was sent home and I will be at home tomorrow so perhaps I will just spend the day writing. I will warn you, though, my head is killing me so if this chapter is… let's say "low quality", then it's because I'm ill…**

* * *

**Please enjoy this chapter and I'm glad that I have been getting such lovely feedback and support! You girls (and maybe guys) are amazing!**

* * *

**Also please note that I will be writing the chapters several seasons at a time (e.g. season 2 and 3 is one chapter. 4, 5 and 6 is another. Finally, 7 and 8 will be **_**most likely**_** separate.)**

* * *

Season 2; autumn:

"Lord Milori?" The Keeper called to his old friend "Lord Milori!" his tone was more firm. Milori was pulled out of his thoughts and back into the Dewey's Library in the Winter Woods.

"Yes? Oh, sorry," Milori had been worrying about Clarion all day. It was almost noon but Milori hadn't seen her since sunrise and he hated leaving her alone; especially since she was more aggressive than usual yesterday and had had morning sickness. Dewey sighed; it was impossible to get him to concentrate.

"The frost fairies gave me a note to give to you." The old fairy then gave the piece of ice to Milori **(Like the piece of ice that the owl gave Fairy Mary in the movie)**.

"Thank you," he replied before reading it. On the ice was a picture of a basket with the writing next to it; it read 'x20 broken'. Milori sighed. "How did they break? The tinkers said they were strong enough to hold!" he shook his head, annoyed.

"It was _another_ owl collision… There are three new snowy owls that are still, uh, colliding…" Dewey explained.

"Tell the animal fairies to double on practice time with them until they get it right. We cannot afford to lose more baskets! It will be winter on the Mainland in a few days!" He yelled before sighing again; frustrated. Dewey nodded and flew out to deliver the message to Sled and the other animal fairies. Once he left, Milori couldn't decide on what to do; there were so many things that need doing in preparation for winter _and _he had to take care of Clarion and their unborn baby. _'What could be harder?' _he thought. '_Being the Lord of Winter, being the father to an unborn baby or taking care of Clarion?' _Milori kept telling himself that his job and family were not bad; just harder right now… On top of that, he still was yet to marry Clarion. '_Maybe before everyone leaves for the Mainland…_' he thought.

* * *

After many hours had passed, it was almost sunset and Milori had just arrived at the Home Tree.

"Clarion?" he called as he knocked on her bedroom door. He had just come from the florist near Tinkers' Nook. Milori pushed open the door to find no one there; the only thing there was a note on her dressing table written in blue ink:

'_Dear Lord Milori,_

_I have gone to Springtime Square for the afternoon. Please meet me when you get this letter._

_Love Queen Clarion'_

Milori couldn't help but smile at her letter. He then wasted no time in sprinting down to Springtime Square for he knew what day today was…

* * *

As soon as Clarion came into his view, he calmly walked over to her with one hand behind his back.

"Milori, you made it!" Clarion exclaimed excitedly. She had been sitting on a bed of grass, admiring the last light of day. Milori smiled and pulled his arm forward, revealing a bouquet of golden calla lilies; her favourite colour and flower. He gave her the bouquet and she beamed at them.

"Oh, Milori, they're beautiful," she inhaled the smell of the calla lilies and sighed happily.

"Happy birthday, Clarion," he smiled at his beautiful lover.

"You remembered?" Tears threatened her eyes.

"Of course I did; September 25th!" he chuckled and Clarion leaned closer to him.

"Thank you, Milori, I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Clarion," he kissed her gently and she kissed back. "How are you today?" he asked once their lips parted, although their hands joined.

"Better now you're here," she laughed.

"Well that's good news," he chuckled again. It was impossible not to be happy around his lover.

"How was your day? Are the preperations for winter going smoothly?" As soon as she asked, his smile faded.

"Not quite," he admitted "Twenty baskets were broken by the new snowy owls and we only have a few days until the seasons will need changing. I think we can manage it, though," Milori explained and Clarion nodded.

"If you ever need my help, just ask," she told him kindly but Milori shook his head.

"You need to make sure that you are our child are safe, I cannot have you worrying over the preperations for winter. After all, winter is my season and I have been successfully bringing winter to the Mainland for hundreds of years." He announced proudly but Clarion chuckled. Milori gave her a strange look before they said anything.

"And I have been successfully bringing spring, summer _and_ autumn to the Mainland for hundreds of years." The two lovers just laughed it off and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

* * *

Season 3; winter:

Clarion was in her bedroom and it was noon. She had less royal duties than usual due to her being pregnant and had most of her time to herself. When it got to season seven and eight, everyone had agreed that she would only get called for emergencies and the ministers would have to do some extra jobs to help cover for her. She had gotten a bit bigger; but not much **(you know what I mean…)**.

"Perhaps I'll check on the flower…" she muttered to herself. Clarion didn't really have much to do so every day was rather boring; she went from being extremely busy to doing nothing in just a season. Slowly, she began fluttering down to the roots of the Pixie Dust Tree where she had seen the flower at two seasons ago.

* * *

Once she the flower became visible to Clarion, she noticed its colour had changed. She expected it to be green (season 3), but instead it was white. She didn't dare breathe when she noticed its colour; she didn't know why it was white, but Clarion could sense it wasn't a good sign.

* * *

"Keeper! Keeper!" Clarion yelled as she flew as fast as she could into Dewey's Library. She didn't know where Milori was but knew where Dewey would be; as usual, he was there; writing books.

"Yes, who is it? Ah, Queen Clarion!" he smiled at the queen as she approached him, but she didn't smile back. "What can I do for you?"

"The flower," she panted "It's white!" tears were now threatening her eyes. The old fairy gasped in shock and quickly flew over to a pile of books in the corner of his library and flew back with a brown, leather book.

"It's in here somewhere…" he muttered as he flicked through the pages. "Ah-hah!" Dewey announced and handed the book to Clarion. On one of the pages was a picture of a flower, similar to the flower that appeared when Clarion turned pregnant. Underneath the picture was different colours, all the colours of the seasons (blue is second, green is third, purple is fourth, pink is fifth, red is sixth, etc.), however at the bottom of the page was a picture of a white flower; the same flower Clarion had just seen. There was writing underneath the white flower.

'_If the flower is to turn white in the third season or fourth season; it shall mean twins' _Clarion gasped when she read it and almost fell over.

"Twins?" she didn't know how to react. Clarion was scared, happy, excited, surprised, glad, thankful, confused and anxious all at the same time.

"Indeed," The Keeper nodded and pushed his glasses further up on his face.

"Excuse me, Keeper," she gave him a nod of appreciation before flying away to find Milori.

* * *

"Clarion, what are you doing here?" Milori asked his lover as soon as she was in earshot. He was with the winter animal talent fairies, making sure that the new snowy owls were getting there take-off and landing right. Clarion flew right into his arms, which surprised him. "Clarion, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She looked up at him, slightly nervous.

"Milori, the flower," she breathed.

"Has it died?" he began to panic.

"No, it turned white," Clarion watched him for a response but he didn't seem to know what the white flower meant.

"But it's the green season, why is it white? It's not… is it…?" Milori figured it out just by the look on her face. Gingerly, Clarion nodded and to her surprise, Milori hugged her tightly.

"Milori, careful," she warned him and he shifted so that he wasn't pushing on her stomach.

"What could be more perfect?" he whispered to her and she smiled. The animal fairies and snowy owls stared at them, perplexed.

"Uh, is everything okay, Lord Milori?" Sled nervously asked. Milori turned to him and smiled.

"Everything is just fine, Sled," he beamed "We have just found out that Queen Clarion will be having twins!" Sled was taken shocked and so were all the other animal fairies. The snowy owls cocked their heads, still confused. Sled quickly translated it to them and they began flapping around happily.

* * *

**Wow, that took a long time! It took TWO HOURS! Hopefully it was worth it and I hope you all enjoyed it! Also, Queen Clarion's birthday is actually the 25****th**** September – check the Disney Wikipedia page… Please keep suggesting names for Milarion's daughter(s) or/and son(s) coming! Your name suggestion may not be used for their kids but I will _most likely_ use it for another character. Byee!**


	9. The Mysterious Object In The Sand

**Another chapter! YAY! Thanks for all the name suggestions! They are all so wonderful! If you can think of boy names or winter fairy names then please share them as well (if you want). Enjoy!**

* * *

**By the way, I figured out that the twins will be born in spring! I bet the Minister of Spring is soo annoyed that **_**Clarion**_** is having ****kids**** with **_**Milori**_** in _his season_**_**! **_**Lol!**

* * *

Season 4; spring;

"Viola," Clarion called from her bedroom to one of her most trusted guard fairies. Within a few seconds, the door creaked open and Viola flew in and bowed gracefully.

"You're Majesty?" she smiled happily.

"Has there been any news from the Minister of Summer about the preperations for summer?" The queen asked hopefully. Viola's smile faded as she shook her head.

"No, you're Highness. Would you like me to summon her?" Viola kindly offered.

"Thank you, dear, but no." she replied. "That will be all I shall need." Clarion smiled as Viola bowed again before flying out and shutting the door behind her. When Viola had left, Clarion fluttered over to her balcony and sighed. There was nothing she could do; she was hoping there would be a matter she could attend to but there wasn't. '_Perhaps I could check in on Milori…'_ she wondered for a second before dismissing the thought; his royal duties were nothing to be interfered with. There was a lovely warm breeze in the air and the sun was shining; the day was perfect. In fact, the day was so perfect that Clarion began to get suspicious… Nothing ever stayed perfect for long in Pixie Hollow…

"Something's wrong…" she muttered to herself and began scanning Pixie Hollow for any trouble from her balcony. From where she was, she could see spring to her left and summer to her right. Spring and summer were most likely her favourite seasons; although she tried not to pick favourites. As she ran her eyes over the beach near Springtime Square, she noticed something in the sand. Often she would see things in the sand on the beach; but this strange object was different. Without a second thought, Clarion turned away from her balcony and flew out her room and down towards Springtime Square.

* * *

When Clarion reached Springtime Square, she folded her hands and calmly fluttered around, trying not to cause any concern. The Minister of Spring was there and so were other fairies of all different talents; busily working away. Many fairies stopped and bowed as she fluttered past and Clarion would nod her head respectfully. Once she was in earshot of the Minister of Spring, she could hear him talking to another fairy. As soon as Clarion heard the other fairy's voice she recognised it instantly; Tinkerbell.

* * *

"Tinkerbell, how many times do I have to tell you? If you are testing new inventions of yours and they involve berry juice, test them somewhere away from me!" the minister almost shouted. Just as Tinkerbell was about to reply, Clarion did.

"What would be the problem, Minister?" Clarion politely asked. Both fairies turned towards the queen and Clarion noticed that the minister had berry juice on his clothes. Tinkerbell stood there with a new device she had made and she smiled nervously at Clarion.

"Ah, Queen Clarion!" the Minister of Spring exclaimed.

"Is there a problem?" Clarion repeated as she raised an eyebrow at Tinkerbell.

"Um… No, everything is just fine, you're Highness." The minister assured her.

"Tinkerbell?" she turned to the tinker fairy.

"No, you're Highness," Tinkerbell curtseyed respectfully.

"Queen Clarion is everything alright?" the minister asked worriedly.

"That's what I was wondering." She stated plainly. There was an awkward silence before anyone said anything. "Excuse me Minister, Tinkerbell." Clarion bowed her head before fluttering off towards the beach where she had seen the mysterious object in the sand.

* * *

After a minute or so of flying, Clarion reached the beach near Springtime Square. Just by looking at the sand, she could tell it was hot from the burning sun; today was most likely the hottest day of the year in Pixie Hollow.

"Now, where is it?" Clarion mumbled as she floated just above the sand, searching for the object. Once she found the object, she stared at it curiously. The object was crystal-clear and was about the size of her head. From what Clarion could see, it was a ball of some sort. Unsure what to do, she floated around it; assessing the strange object, trying to find some more clues as to what it was. After a few minutes of studying the strange ball, a voice made Clarion jump.

"Queen Clarion?" she turned around to see Julia; another one of her guard fairies.

"Good afternoon, Julia," Clarion smiled and Julia smiled back. Today was supposed to be Julia's day off so to see her was slightly unusual.

"Is there a problem, you're Highness?" the fairy approached her queen but stayed at a respectful distance.

"Not to my knowledge," she smiled. Julia couldn't see the object as it was hidden behind Clarion but she knew something was going on.

"Excuse me, you're Highness, but I dare ask why you are here?" Julia's smile faded slightly.

"No need for suspicion," the queen replied calmly "I was merely enjoying such a wonderful day." Clarion gestured towards the sky and both fairies looked up at the clear-blue sky.

"Apologize, you're Highness," the guard fairy looked down, a bit ashamed for not minding her own business.

"No need. Curiosity is a gift, not a curse." The wise fairy smiled as Julia looked up and smiled back. "Would you care to join me?" Clarion offered as she began slowly fluttering along the edge of the sand near the water.

"Of course, thank you," Julia replied as she flew at her queen's side and they flew back to the Pixie Dust Tree. Thankfully, Julia hadn't seemed to notice the strange object that Queen Clarion had found.

* * *

Season 5; summer:

"Clarion, are you awake?" Milori whispered to his lover. It was sunrise in Pixie Hollow and Milori had to leave soon to go to the Winter Woods for a meeting; Clarion insisted she went with him. She and Milori had just woken up in Clarion's bed. Milori's lover slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, Milori," Clarion whispered back. Milori leant forward and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead before replying.

"Good morning," he smiled back. "I'm just about to leave for my meeting. Would you care to join me?" Milori asked and she nodded. The two lovers then got up and began getting dressed for the meeting.

"Clarion, are you sure you want to come? You do not have to…" Milori asked as he carefully frosted her wings at the border, where spring touches winter.

* * *

"I cannot leave all my duties as queen down to you and the ministers; just because I am pregnant does not mean I am incapable." Clarion replied hastily. Milori stepped up onto the log and held out his hand to help Clarion up; it wasn't very stable and the building-talent fairies were still working on building a stable bridge.

"If you insist…" Milori gently pulled Clarion up onto the log and the two crossed the border.

* * *

Once the royal couple arrived outside the meeting room in the Ice Palace, Milori pushed open the door and there was the audible sound of chair scraping on the floor as the ministers, Fairy Mary, the Keeper (Dewey) and other representatives from their talent guild, pushed back their chairs and stood up as Milori and Clarion entered. The table in the centre of the room was a long rectangle with two chairs at the end of them; one was for Queen Clarion and the other was for Lord Milori. Clarion went to the closest chair on the end and Milori went to the other. Everyone remained standing until Milori spoke.

"This meeting I believe was called by the Minister of Spring…?" it was more of a question than a statement as Milori turned to look at the Minister of Spring who was a few chair away from him. Everyone sat down and turned to Hyacinth.

"Um… no, it was Snowflake…" he glared at Snowflake on the opposite side of the table.

"Not me." She looked around the room, hoping someone else would say something. Milori sighed.

"Who did then?" he looked around the table at everyone, also hoping for a response, but everyone remained quiet.

"Does anyone have any idea why this meeting has been called?" Clarion interrupted the silence. All the fairies shook their head; except Sunflower. Clarion seemed to notice that Sunflower remained quiet. "Minister of Summer?" she called to Sunflower.

"It was Hyacinth…" the fairy sighed. Everyone then turned to Hyacinth, who sighed in defeat.

"Yesterday Viola reported to me that someone from her guild had found a strange object on the beach near Springtime Square." He admitted and everyone turned to face Viola, who sitting to the left of Queen Clarion.

"Viola, is this true?" Clarion asked the guard fairy softly. Viola nodded.

"Yes you're Highness," she replied shakily.

"Please continue," the queen prompted her.

"Well, another fairy from my guild reported to me that she had found a strange crystal on the coast of Springtime Square a few weeks ago. I then reported it to the Minister of Spring as he was the nearest fairy at the time." Viola explained.

"And what was this fairy's name?" Milori asked her.

"Julia," the guard fairy breathed nervously. Clarion suddenly turned a scarlet red and her mind was racing; _'Julia must have gone back to see what I was looking at…'_ she pieced everything together. Milori looked across the table at Clarion to see her reaction and noticed that she had gone red.

"Queen Clarion, any thoughts on the matter?" he asked her and she looked up at him nervously.

"Not at the current time," Clarion lied straight to her lover; she hated doing it but Clarion knew that she would tell him the truth later anyway. She didn't seem to have the courage to admit what happened in front of the whole Pixie Hollow Council. "May I be excused?" she began to feel hot and nervous and Milori seemed to notice. He merely assumed it was morning sickness or something else relevant to her pregnancy.

"Of course," he smiled and Clarion quickly stood up and flew out the room and straight back to her bedroom.

* * *

**There we go! Next chapter it will be season 6 and 7! That means in two chapters it will **_**maybe**_** be the birth. MAYBE. Hope you enjoyed! **

* * *

**By the way:**

**Hyacinth – spring minister**

**Redleaf – autumn minister**

**Snowflake – winter minister**

**Sunflower – summer minister**

* * *

**See you next chapter! Byee!  
**


	10. Floodings Happen

**Yay for next chapter! I hope you're all excited because I am! Let's start!**

* * *

**Italics (**_**This is italics) **_**in this chapter ****only**** will be used as what's going on in a vision.**

* * *

Season 6; autumn:

The strange object in the sand had been dug up and placed in the new meeting hall that had been built in the Pixie Dust Tree. Julia was taking a stroll on the sand where she had found the mysterious object when she heard a trumpet behind her. She turned around to see Viola flying towards her. Viola and Julia were rather good friends.

"Good morning, Viola," Julia smiled but Viola didn't.

"Julia, you have been summoned to Queen Clarion in the Pixie Dust Tree throne room." The guard fairy explained.

"Any reason why?" she asked nervously. Viola shook her head.

"Please follow me, Julia," the fairy turned away and Julia followed her to the throne room.

* * *

"Queen Clarion," Viola bowed in front of Clarion before waiting to be dismissed.

"Thank you, Viola," the queen smiled and Viola knew that was her cue; she flew out the door without hesitation.

"Queen Clarion," Julia bowed to her queen. She then noticed Lord Milori at Clarion's side and smiled at him nervously.

"Julia, do you know why you have been summoned?" Queen Clarion began. Julia shook her head.

"No, you're Highness." she replied, just as Clarion suspected.

"Last season, I was told you had found a _strange object_ on the coast near Springtime Square. Correct?" her voice was gentle.

"Yes, you're Highness." Julia nodded.

"When you found this _object_, who did you report this to and when?" Clarion wasn't trying to intimidate her, just clarify the information she had was true.

"I reported it to Viola as she is the head of the Guard Fairy Guild (GFG). I reported it to her a within the first few hours." Julia explained. Clarion nodded.

"Did you see anything _suspicious_?" the queen asked.

"No, you're Highness," the guard fairy replied honestly.

"Thank you, Julia. That is all I shall need." Clarion smiled and Julia knew from being a guard fairy that that was her cue to go. She bowed respectfully before quickly flittering out the throne room. Queen Clarion turned to Milori and sighed.

* * *

"Dare I ask, but what was the point in summoning her?" Milori raised an eyebrow.

"I needed to clarify what I already knew." Clarion explained. "The issue is what to do with the object. It could be harmful." She looked at him for a response.

"I suggest we get some mine-talent fairies to study it. Perhaps it contains a _new_ form of power…" Milori suggested.

"Very well," she nodded before summoning some mining talent fairies to study the object.

* * *

It was two weeks after Clarion had questioned Julia and the mining talent fairies had been studying the strange crystal. What Milori had suggested had proved to be true; the orb contained a strange _new_ power.

"Milori," Clarion turned to Milori who was lying in bed next to her.

"Yes, Clarion?" Milori whispered. It was dark outside and was very late. Clarion had been trying to sleep but her mind kept racing with so many thoughts; the twins were due in _less than two_ season's time and the orb had a strange _"new"_ power that _could_ be harmful.

"Is time a possibility?" she asked.

"What do you mean by 'time'?" he replied.

"Future-vision, almost," Clarion explained. Milori considered it for a moment.

"It is a possibility… I will suggest it at the next meeting, but for now, get some rest." He gently rested his hand on Clarion's stomach and he could feel life. "All three of you." Milori smiled.

* * *

It was a few days later and Clarion was by herself, assessing the strange orb. She peered straight through it, and, to her surprise, there were images of Pixie Hollow. Clarion looked closer and could see Agua; the newest water fairy in Pixie Hollow.

* * *

"_Everyone, we need to evacuate Pixie Hollow! There is a flood coming! I can feel it!" Agua shouted as loud as she could in the Pixie Dust Tree centre. Queen Clarion quickly fluttered over to her with a look of concern on her face._

"_Agua," she said firmly "are you sure you can feel a flood coming?" Agua nodded her head._

"_I swear on my wings, my life! A flood is coming!" she was shaking nervously_

"_When?" the queen breathed anxiously_

"_Sunrise in two days, you're Highness," Agua tried to calm herself. Queen Clarion nodded anxiously._

"_Do you know where we will be safe?" her voice was still strong and firm._

"_I do not know, but I have a plan that will stop the flood." Agua bit her lip, hopeful that the queen would trust her._

"_Agua, how?" the queen's eyes were still full of hope._

"_If the frost fairies make an ice barrier, we may be able to survive the flood. There is no way they will able to make an ice barrier around all of Pixie Hollow, but they should be able to make one around the Pixie Dust Tree." The water fairy explained._

"_The ice barrier would melt, surely," Queen Clarion sighed. Agua shook her head._

"_We can create a freeze; it happened before and it can happen again!" she pleaded._

"_And the Pixie Dust Tree?" Clarion asked anxiously._

"_It can be covered in frost! Please, Queen Clarion, it will work!" Agua stared straight at the queen as she made her decision. _

"_Is there not another option?" Clarion breathed._

"_Not that I know of," Agua replied honestly. Everyone in the Pixie Dust Tree centre remained silent as they listen to the conversation between Agua and Queen Clarion. _

"_Do it." She replied unsteadily. Agua nodded and began gathering up as many frost fairies as possible to start making a freeze_

* * *

Season 7; winter:

Two days later, it was a few hours before sunset. Everyone was gathered in the Pixie Dust Tree, hoping that if the flood did come, the ice barrier that had been built would work. Milori and Clarion stood anxiously as they waited for the flood. After an hour had passed, there was the sound of water gushing and splashing against the ice barrier. The barrier stood still and it didn't seem to be breaking at all. Clarion and Milori stood in a tight embrace; attempting to keep Clarion warm because of the freeze that had been created to stop the ice barrier from melting. The Pixie Dust Tree was also covered in frost, trying to keep it alive. After Queen Clarion had seen the vision, a few weeks later it became real; Agua had been in the centre of the Pixie Dust Tree, shouting that the flood was coming. Clarion and Milori, knowing about the vision, attempted the plan.

"Clarion, here," Milori took of his cape and draped it over Clarion's wings to keep them warm enough.

"Thank you, Milori, but my wings are already frosted. They're fine." She shivered from the freeze.

"That does not mean the rest of you is." He smiled anxiously before pulling Clarion into a hug. "It's going to be fine." Milori assured his lover. It was just before he was about to kiss her when Clarion got the most uncomfortable feeling in the worst area.

"Milori," she whispered nervously.

"Yes, Clarion?" he replied calmly.

"_They're coming_," she breathed "_early._"

* * *

**Oh, no… That ****cannot**** be good at all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you want to! Byee!**


	11. A Prince Then A Princess

**Wow, okay, I'm really nervous and excited myself so let's get this over with!**

* * *

"_They're coming_," she breathed "_early._"

* * *

"What, now? Clarion, not now, now's not a good time!" Milori replied anxiously.

"Milori, I cannot control when it happens! They're going to come and their coming _now._" Clarion was starting to shake nervously and all the fairies around her seemed to notice something was going on.

"Queen Clarion, is there a problem?" Fairy Mary, one of her closest friends, asked the queen, concerned.

"Mary, I'm afraid so; the twins are on the way." Clarion replied, loud enough for the silent crowd to hear. Everyone began gasping and Fairy Mary fell to the floor; clearly she had passed out. The queen tried to help Mary back up, but moving seemed just too painful.

"Clarion, don't worry about Fairy Mary for now." Milori told his lover, trying to hide his fear. He then turned to the nearest fairy; Tink. "Tinkerbell, please could you help Fairy Mary?" He asked the tinker and she nodded as she knelt down at Mary's side and tried helping her back up.

"Quickly now!" Clarion and Milori turned around to see Dewey followed by a team of five healing fairies; the same fairies that had been picked to help with the royal birth.

"Keeper, you knew?" Clarion asked the old fairy, trying to hide the pain in her stomach and lower back. The Keeper nodded and smiled for a second before his face turned to an anxious expression.

"Queen Clarion, we must get you inside," one fairy told the queen. Clarion quickly searched her mind for the fairy's name.

* * *

"Of course, Avery," both fairies smiled for a second before Milori helped Clarion walked into the Pixie Dust Tree. The room that had been chosen for her birth was thankfully put in the Pixie Dust Tree; however it was on the same floor as Clarion's bedroom, which was floor 3.

"There is no way we are going to make it up there on time, Clarion," Milori told his lover quietly and she nodded her head.

"We will have to find another room…" both fairies began looking around for a private room that would be good for the birth. In the corner of the hallway was a little room that had no windows and had a single bed in; it was an old spare room that was due to be re-furnished. Clarion noticed the room and so did Milori so slowly and steadily, he helped her walk into the room and Milori helped her onto the bed. The room luckily wasn't owned at the moment.

* * *

"Milori…" Clarion whimpered, tears in her eyes from the fear of anything going wrong.

"It's alright, Clarion, everything be fine…" Milori crouched at the side of the bed and hugged her. The team of five healing talent fairies then began flying in and out of the room to fetch supplies for the birth. They had been studying human birth for the past seven seasons as Clarion's was going to be very similar, so they knew exactly what they were doing. After they had done gathering materials for the birth, the five fairies then helped Clarion get into a suitable birth position. At first she was hesitant but after remembering that Milori had already seen her _there_ and that the five healing fairies were the most trusted in Pixie Hollow and were all girls, so she let them.

* * *

After five long hours of waiting and one hour of birth, the first child was born. The first born was a little boy with blue eyes and silver wings.

"He has your wings and my eyes…" Clarion sighed happily. Although she was extremely sore from the past hour, she tried not to show it at such a beautiful moment like that.

"What would you like to name him, unless you would like to do that later when you're not in so much pain?" Milori asked softly. Clarion smiled at her new son and her lover; never had she felt so at peace while being in so much agony.

"He is our little miracle, Milori; therefore I think 'Milagro' would suit him." The queen sighed happily again.

"I couldn't help but agree," Milori leaned forward and kissed Clarion on her cheek. "You've done a wonderful job, Clarion." He whispered happily.

* * *

It wasn't too long before the second royal birth started and ended; it started as quickly as it ended; much to Clarion's relief.

"What gender?" Clarion asked excitedly as Avery passed her second child to her, wrapped in a rose petal blanket. "Oh, how pretty," she rubbed the soft material between her fingers as she looked up at Avery for an answer.

"A girl," Avery smiled "The blanket was crafted by Rosetta, Chloe and Fern; three garden fairies." She explained. Avery and the four other healing talents then began getting to work on cleaning up the room, making sure all the towels was sent to the laundry room and making sure that Clarion's entrance was clean so it wouldn't get an infection.

"What should we name this little one?" Milori cradled his daughter lovingly.

"I think you should decide," Clarion smiled at her two new children.

"I think that 'Clarity' would match her eyes ; clear." He smiled at his lover and then his two new children.

"I agree, her brown eyes and golden wings are rather clear and bright; I see hope in both of them." Clarion and Milori shared a passionate kiss before saying anything else.

"I love you, Clarion," Milori whispered "And our new family; Clarity and Milagro."

"Me too," she whispered back before falling asleep from exhaustion; still smiling.

* * *

_What may have started as a terrible beginning,_

_only turned into a wonderful ending._

_Although, that does not mean_

_that this story is over…_

* * *

**Don't worry! This story hasn't ended yet! Hope you enjoyed! Bye!  
**


	12. Let The Tears Flow

**Now, as I said last chapter, this story is not over yet! WOOoooooO! **

* * *

**Let's start!**

* * *

**This is set about ten seasons after the birth and Queen Clarion and Lord Milori are married.**

* * *

_"And our new family; Clarity and Milagro."  
_

* * *

"Sister!" Milagro called to his twin. Clarity fluttered over to her brother and smiled as she pushed a strand of her long, brown hair behind one ear. Clarity had been playing with the animals in Springtime Square all morning.

"Yeah, Milagro?" she replied, her brown eyes sparkling in the sun.

"Mother and Father wanted to speak to you." He explained. "We have to get ready for this afternoon, anyway," Milagro reminded her and Clarity nodded.

"Right! Let's go!" she shouted as she quickly flew away, back to the Pixie Dust Tree, and her twin tried to keep up with her.

* * *

When Milagro finally caught up with Clarity, she was talking to her parents in the Pixie Dust Tree centre. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori stood side-by-side, with two boxes, as they spoke to their daughter.

"Clarity, as you know, you and your brother, Milagro, will be receiving your crowns this afternoon. I and your father organized for the sewing-talent fairies to make you both suitable clothes for the occasion." Clarion explained as she handed Clarity a white box with a red ribbon wrapped around it.

"Wow, thank you," Clarity opened the box to reveal an orange dress. Milagro landed at his twin's side and smiled at their parents.

"Sorry I was late Father, Mother," he panted.

"That is quite alright, Milagro," Milori smiled back. "This was made for you." He said, handing the second box to Milagro.

"Thank you Father," Milagro opened the box to reveal a silver tux that matched his hair. "It's wonderful, really," he ran his fingers over the material to find it was rather soft. "Made by the sewing talents?" Milagro asked.

"Especially for today," Clarion confirmed.

"Please go and get ready in your rooms. We will be in the throne room when you are both ready." Milori explained and the two twins nodded.

"Yes Father," Milagro and Clarity smiled before flying away to prepare for their party that would take place after they got their prince and princess crowns in the throne room. Hundreds of fairies had been invited to the party and all of them were invited by royal invitation only; a very special invitation indeed.

* * *

"Wow, Milagro, you look almost as cute as Tristan!" Clarity giggled once she saw her brother in his silver tux and matching shoes outside their rooms. Tristan was a frost fairy that Clarity had a crush on; he had long, dark blue hair and green eyes.

"Thanks Clarity," Milagro smiled "I know how much you like him so that means a lot to me." The twins always shared secrets with each other so Milagro knew about Clarity's secret crush. "You look really pretty too,"

"Thanks Milagro," Clarity blushed "Orange is my colour." She looked down at herself. Clarity was wearing her new orange dress and it was dark orange at the top, then the further down it went, it faded into a light orange. The dress was strap-less and went down to Clarity's feet so she had to lift it up slightly whenever she walked or flew. She also had silver shoes that would match her princess tiara.

"We should go otherwise we may be late." Milagro reminded Clarity so the twins flew side-by-side to the throne room in the Pixie Dust Tree.

* * *

"Sister, are you ready?" Milagro asked nervously once they landed outside the throne room doors. Before the twins were two large, wooden doors.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Clarity replied anxiously, although she tried not to show it. "Let's go!" she pushed open one of the wooden doors and Milagro pushed open the other.

* * *

The two fairies stepped into the throne room to reveal at least a hundred fairies. The large room was longer than wider and had a red carpet going through the middle, almost like a wedding. At the very far end of the room were big two thrones and one little one on each side of the bigger ones. Clarion and Milori stood in front of the bigger thrones facing Milagro and Clarity, beaming. The crowd of fairies in the room had split themselves into two groups; one on each side of the red carpet and watched Milagro and Clarity as they slowly fluttered towards their parents. Milagro stood with his hands behind his back, trying to look smart, while Clarity smiled at everyone she passed and waved to her friends. Once the twins had reached their parents, they stood at their sides. Clarity stood next to Queen Clarion and Milagro stood next to Lord Milori. Music fairies began to play and the twins knew what they had to do for they had practised it multiple times before. Milagro and Clarity took their place in front of their thrones and Viola fluttered over to Clarity with a red pillow and a silver tiara on it. The tiara was like branches for the silver intertwined with each other to form a circle. Carefully, Viola picked up the tiara with two hands and Clarity bowed her head.

"As a member of the Royal Pixie Hollow Council, I proudly announce you as Princess Clarity – The Spontaneous." Viola gently placed the tiara on Clarity's head and the princess lifted her head to see a crowd of fairies clapping, although, one fairy caught her eyes; Tristan. He was wearing a dark blue tux and had an amulet on, alike the other winter fairies. Tristan smiled at her and raised his hand to show a thumbs-up. Clarity sheepishly smiled back before the crowds' cheers died down. Viola had already fluttered over to Milagro when the crowd fell silent. She had another red pillow except this one had a golden crown on. The golden crown was a simple circle but had a swirly pattern engraved on it.

"As a member of the Royal Pixie Hollow Council, I also announce you as Prince Milagro – The Noble." Viola announced as Milagro bowed his head and Viola placed the crown on top of his silver hair. Milagro looked up and the crowd yet again cheered. Viola then flew off towards the side of the crowd and Clarion spoke.

"Fairies of Pixie Hollow, may I present you with Prince Milagro and Princess Clarity. I trust they will make excellent rulers of Pixie Hollow when I and Lord Milori have passed. Please may Mother Dove bless them in their journeys to become great leaders and have strength, courage and wisdom on their path in life." Clarion smiled proudly and all the fairies began to cheer, only this time, louder than before. Milagro, Clarity and Milori smiled too, except Clarity had tears in her eyes and within a minute, tears were slowly streaming down her face. Clarity didn't wipe them away, though, because they were tears of joy, wisdom and belief. She only held her head higher as the crowd cheered. All at once, Queen Clarion, Lord Milori, Prince Milagro and Princess Clarity sat down in their thrones and the crowd began to cheer more.

"LONG LIVE QUEEN CLARION – THE GENTLE!"  
"LONG LIVE LORD MILORI – THE BRAVE!"  
"LONG LIVE PRINCE MILAGRO – THE NOBLE!"  
"AND LONG LIVE PRINCESS CLARITY – THE SPONTANEOUS!"

Clarion held back tears but Clarity still didn't. Milori and Milagro weren't crying but beamed with happiness instead.

* * *

**That was a really beautiful chapter in my opinion! Sorry I haven't updated for a while but I do hope you enjoyed nevertheless!**

* * *

**I wrote this chapter with inspiration from a Narnia Soundtrack called "Only the Beginning of the Adventure".**


	13. Magical

**Hello there, dearie,**

***smirk***

**DAMN, I'm turning into Vidia! I need to stop writing about her!**

***cries***

**CBA (can't be asked), right, let's start! ^_^**

* * *

_Clarion held back tears but Clarity still didn't. Milori and Milagro weren't crying but beamed with happiness instead._

* * *

Everyone was gathered in Springtime Square for the royal party. There were red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, white and pink streamers on most of the trees and there were balloons too. In the centre of the party area was a section especially for dancing and to the left of that was a group of best music fairies in Pixie Hollow. Clarity and Milagro were stood talking beside a tree, alone for the first time in at least two hours.

"This is so awesome!" Clarity exclaimed, looking around at the fairies at the party.

"It indeed is wonderful," Milagro chuckled.

"I'm telling you, today is the best day of my life!" the princess laughed.

"I can't help but agree." Her twin laughed with her. "Clarity, isn't that Tristan over there?" Milagro pointed to a winter fairy with blue hair. He had his back to the twins.

"Uh… maybe…" Clarity blushed, knowing it was.

"Maybe you should go talk to him. You can't hide forever." Milagro gently nudged Clarity in Tristan's direction.

"I can!" Clarity protested. Milagro laughed and shook his head as he walked away to join his friends Tort, Casey, Diablo, and his girlfriend; Agua **(mind blown)**.

* * *

Clarity pushed a strand of her long hair behind one ear, lifted her dress up slightly and flew over to Tristan, who was talking to two other fairies.

"Hey Spike," Clarity greeted her winter fairy friend and Spike turned towards her a smiled.

"Wow, I haven't seen you all week! Where have you been, Clare?" Spike hugged her close friend.

"Hi Clarity! Ohh, you look gorgeous!" the fairy next to Spike exclaimed excitedly.

"Thanks Gliss!" Clarity blushed, remembering Tristan was there. Clarity turned to him, slightly embarrassed. Spike and Gliss knew about Clarity's crush too so they watched her in awe.

"Hey Tristan," the fairy nervously smiled as she looked up at him. Tristan was a little bit taller than her, had his long blue hair in a loose ponytail and wore an ice-blue tux.

"Greetings Princess Clarity, the Spontaneous." Tristan bowed low and took her hand. "What an honour it is to know you." Clarity blushed as he kissed the back of her hand.

"You know I'm not anymore different than yesterday!" she giggled. Tristan smiled and looked around to notice a slow song was about to start.

"Well then, Clarity," he began. His voice was pretty deep and Clarity loved it. "As you are the same as yesterday, would you like to dance?"

"Sure," Clarity smiled and Tristan, still holding her hand, led the way to the dancing area and the slow song began.

* * *

"So, are you looking forward to training?" Tristan asked as they spun around together. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and Clarity had her arms around his neck.

"Mother said it will be fun, but I don't know." Clarity admitted, still smiling.

"I'm sure it will be fine." He replied "After all, you're the smartest fairy I know – it's not like you'll struggle with your studies."

"Really? Thanks Tristan. You always know what to say." She fluttered her eyelashes dreamily. Tristan just couldn't help but admire her beauty; the fairy in front of her was the queen's daughter, in an orange dress and silver tiara. What was not to love?

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Tristan lightly laughed. Couples around Tristan and Clarity had back away a bit to give them room; the only couple near Clarity was Milagro and Agua.

"Tristan?" Clarity said shakily.

"Yeah Clarity?" he replied.

"Look, since I met you, I've really liked you." She began.

"I like you too." Tristan smiled.

"But it's _more_ than that. Tristan, I love you…" Clarity was more than relieved to get the words out.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Tristan chuckled. Clarity gave him a confused look. "Clarity, I love you too."

"Really?" Clarity replied, dumbfounded. Tristan nodded and without another word, leaned forward and kissed her; full on the lips. They held the kiss for a few seconds before parting and both fairies smiled and stayed in a tight embrace for the rest of the song.

* * *

"I remember our first kiss," Clarion whispered to Milori while they danced to the slow song. They had just been watching the whole scene with their daughter on the other side of the dance floor. Milagro had already told their parents about Clarity's crush, but even then, it was rather obvious. The way she acted around him…

"By the river," Milori whispered back.

"Under the stars," both fairies could remember the kiss _so well._

"As if it was yesterday..." their eyes met and without a second hesitation, Milori pulled Clarion into a kiss. Milori & Clarion, Milagro & Agua and Clarity & Tristan stayed in a tight embrace with their lover until the night was over. _It really was another wonderful day for the royal couples._

* * *

**That really was wonderful, at least, to me it was. I wrote this chapter with inspiration from the song "I Never Had a Dream Come True" by "S Club 7". I hope you enjoyed and please remember this story isn't over! No way! There are too many romantic scenes I have in my head that need to get down into this story! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and how I could improve! Thank you very much for reading, goodbye (for now)! ^_^**


	14. Deciding

**WARNING: LONG PIECE OF TEXT! :D  
**

* * *

**Hey Milarion fans! So, sorry I haven't updated yet today. I've been busy with last minute homework, lol. Anyway, good news! Next week is half term for me and I have a WHOLE WEEK OF SCHOOL! This is good news to both of us because it means, you, yes you, are going to get several updates A DAY for the next week! If you enjoy my stories then I bet your happy now, right? Good. I'm glad you're happy ^_^ **

* * *

**If you're not happy then PM me if you want to talk about it :) I'm only here for you girls and guys**

* * *

** so PM whenever you like! I check my inbox like every hour (between 4pm-1am on weekdays. Random times on weekends (normally after 11am I wake up, so you know…) :P) I'll put times I'm normally online on my profile. **

* * *

**Lastly, I have put up a poll for a new storyline on my profile page so please go and add some votes to it if you're bored! **

* * *

**Thanks yoouu! Sorry about all that... Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Milori & Clarion, Milagro & Agua and Clarity & Tristan stayed in a tight embrace with their lover until the night was over. __It really was another wonderful day for the royal couples._

* * *

"Clare! You kissed him!" Gliss squealed excitedly. It was the morning after the royal party and Clarity, Gliss, Spike and Tristan were all in the Winter Woods, casually walking around discussing last night. Clarity blushed as she and Tristan held hands as they walked. Spike laughed as she leaned on Gliss.

"He's right there, you know!" she murmured and Tristan chuckled.

"I can hear you, Spike," he reminded her.

"Tell that to Gliss!" Spike raised her hands in protest. Gliss stood there, dumfounded. Before anybody could say anything, Tinkerbell fluttered over followed by a certain dust-keeper fairy.

"Hey Tink," Tristan greeted the tinker. He knew almost everyone in Pixie Hollow because he was always helping other fairies out and meeting fairies he didn't know already.

"Hi Tristan," Tink smiled "Hi Princess Clarity,"

"You don't have to call me "Princess". I'm no different from yesterday." Clarity stated and Tinkerbell nodded.

"Hey Princess," The dust-keeper fairy smiled as he joined the group of fairies. Everyone laughed besides Terence, who was confused on why it was funny, and Clarity who had just told Tink not to call her "princess". Tristan put his arm around Clarity and smiled, trying to comfort her.

"Clarity doesn't want to be called "princess"." Tristan told Terence, who felt kind of stupid for saying it.

"Sure thing," he smiled.

"Thanks," Clarity's smiled appeared again. "So, are you two here together?" Tink and Terence both exchanged glances.

"Err… No." Tink replied sheepishly but nobody believed her.

"Only as friends," Terence corrected her.

"Yeah, friends!" the tinker fairy agreed.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Spike commented, which made Tink frown. Terence playfully nudged Tink and then flew away as quick as he could. Tink giggled and followed after him. The four fairies watched the two other fairies fly around after each other for a second before Terence flew into a wall of snow and both he and Tink got covered in snow. Gliss, Spike, Clarity and Tristan all laughed before flying over and checking they were alright.

* * *

"Milagro, Clarity," Clarion began. By now it was noon and the royal family were in the Pixie Dust Tree as Clarion and Milori had summoned them from the Winter Woods to talk to them. "As you know, you will one day have to lead Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods when our eras are over." **(Era is like reign. It is the time that a monarch rules (monarch being queen, king, lord, lady, you name it))**

"That will not be for a very long time, mind you," Milori added which relived Clarity and Milagro. Clarion smiled at their relief; knowing that her children wanted her reign to last longer than already was a comforting thought.

"You will need to decide between you who will take over which seasons. Though, we would prefer you kept the Winter Woods as one season alone for the winter fairies will not be able to bring any other season than winter to the Mainland as successfully as warm fairies." Clarion explained. Milori felt slightly offended but it was true, besides, Milori knew Clarion would never offend him on purpose. They were married after all and nothing more was important to them than each other's love (besides their kingdoms).

"Not that I meant it in a harsh way." Clarion added, which only proved Milori's point.

"Right," Clarity nodded. Winter fairies were by far her favourite so offending them would be like offending her. Technically she was half winter fairy anyway.

"We will have to decide?" Milagro's tone was clearly nervous. Clarion and Milori nodded.

"Yes, you will need to decide whether you will rule the Winter Woods or Clarity." Milori confirmed. All four fairies stood in silence for a minute before anyone said anything.

"I have an idea." Clarity began. "My idea is that we both rule the Winter Woods for a season. Whoever does it best will get the Winter Woods when our reign's begin." She explained. Her parents considered it for a moment.

"Good idea. That should be a fair way of deciding." Milori smiled.

"Do you agree, Milagro?" Clarion asked and her son nodded.

"I think it would be fair too." Milagro agreed.

"Very well. At the start of next season, Milagro can help lead the Winter Woods. Clarity, you will assist me here in Pixie Hollow. You will then exchange roles after a season has passed. Agreed?" Clarion decided.

"Yes Mother," Clarity smiled.

"Of course," Milagro smiled too. Both twins were now rather excited and couldn't wait for the next season to begin.

* * *

Clarity quickly flew into the Winter Woods and her wings changed colour to silver. She looked back at them and smiled at the colour, for she preferred when her wings were silver rather than gold. Clarity continued to fly and then noticed Tristan frosting leaves in the distance. She sped up and when she was behind him, put her hands over his eyes to prevent him from seeing.

"Guess whooo?" Clarity chirped happily. Tristan chuckled and reached up and grabbed Clarity's hands to uncover his eyes. He then spun around, with his hands on hers, and smiled.

"How are you, Princess?" Tristan teased. Clarity raised an eyebrow, too happy and in love to become annoyed at him.

"I couldn't be better," she smiled "now I've got you." Tristan pulled her closer and this time, Clarity was the one to kiss him. Tristan kissed back and couldn't help but love the warmth of her lips on his. The princess wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms her waist. Nobody in sight of the two fairies. Or at least, that's what they thought…

* * *

**I know it was really short but it was better than nothing! I wasn't planning to update today because I'm really tired because I've been doing homework for like four hours (I hate homework!) and I'm still a bit ill. Please review if you like and please could you take a second to vote on my poll (it's on my profile). Thanks if you do/did! **

* * *

**Remember, next week will be lots of updates so it should make up for today. Bye!**


	15. Under The Stars

**Hi, it's me again! You know, that annoying girl who has too many stories in progress at the same time? Yeah, about that;**

**I hate limiting myself to one story at a time.**

**Sometimes I don't want to continually update only one story. I need variety because sometimes I just want to write some romance while other times I want to write something vicious. Okay?**

* * *

**Now I've gotten that over with, let's begin! I was going to start ranting but I don't think anyone in their right mind would enjoy that, lol. Please enjoy nevertheless… **

* * *

_Nobody in sight of the two fairies. Or at least, that's what they thought…_

* * *

Diablo gave a sickly smile as he watched Clarity and Tristan, his dull, grey eyes full of jealousy.

"You made the wrong choice, _princess_!" he spat angrily as he thought about his plan. He already had gained the trust of Milagro, now all he needed to do was get rid of Tristan. Diablo whizzed behind a tree as he watched Clarity and Tristan break the kiss. The two fairies then smiled and began talking about each other's day. Clarity explained the plan involving ruling the Winter Woods and Tristan agreed it was a good idea. Diablo stayed behind the tree until Clarity had fluttered away, leaving Tristan alone.

* * *

"Oh, how _lovely_ to see you, Tristan." Diablo greeted the winter fairy sarcastically.

"Hey," Tristan smiled as he touched a leaf nearby. The leaf was covered in frost within seconds.

"So, I saw you were with the Princess…" he made sure his voice sounded eerie. Tristan narrowed his eyes at Diablo is suspicion.

"Clarity." He corrected him.

"Right. _Precious little Clarity…_" Diablo taunted.

"What do you want, Diablo?" he snapped. Tristan couldn't stand fairies mocking him. Or Clarity.

"Oh, you know what I want." The fairy snapped back. "You know I want Cla-"

"Clarity doesn't want you! She said she found you "not her type"! Just drop it already!" Tristan was close to shouting. Diablo was known to have a HUGE crush on Clarity. He and Tristan were both known to. The only difference was Clarity always had a crush on Tristan, not Diablo.

"I will never drop it! If I can't have her, nobody will!" he shouted back and without hesitation, flew away as fast as he could. Being a fast-flying fairy, he was gone within seconds.

* * *

"Greetings Clarity," Milagro greeted his twin as she flew into Springtime Square. The sun was now beginning to go down in the horizon.

"Hey Mil," Clarity chirped happily.

"I assume you have visited Tristan today?" Milagro raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Clarity admitted, still smiling "He's just amazing."

"I'm glad you're happy." Milagro chuckled. Tort and Casey then flew over and landed by his side.

"Hii Princess Clarity," Tort blushed nervously. Tort was a small fairy with short blonde hair, green eyes and was one of Milagro's best friends.

"Hey Torotot," Clarity smiled, using his actual name. Tort blushed even more and Casey chuckled. Casey was a tall fairy, about Milagro's height, and had short black hair and grey eyes.

"Now, now. Be nice, princess." He warned playfully. Clarity raised an eyebrow at him for using only "princess". Clarity was a lot more than just "princess".

"Don't call me that, Caspian!" she frowned.

"Don't call Tort 'Torotot' then! Or me Caspian!" he snapped.

"It's your real names! Why hide from them?" Clarity snapped back.

"I don't! We don't! It's called a NICKNAME!" Casey yelled. Milagro held his arms up in protest.

"Stop yelling! Both of you! Clarity, I thought Mother and Father raised us both better than that." He sighed.

"I'm sorry Milagro but I hate it when everyone calls me "princess". I'm more than just "princess"! I'm a being! Not a thing!" Clarity replied hastily. Milagro saw her point. She was right.

"Casey, Clarity, I think you both should apologize." He decided.

"Sorry Clarity." Casey sighed,

"Thanks. I'm sorry too Casey." Clarity faked a smile.

* * *

"Good. Now, what should we do?" a voice came from behind Clarity. She turned around to see Tristan beaming.

"Tristan!" Clarity threw her arms around his neck excitedly and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa, it hasn't been that long!" Tristan chuckled as he returned the hug. "How have you been today?"

"Fine. Perfect. Amazing." Clarity giggled.

"Good to hear." He smiled. "Hey everyone." The frost fairy greeted the other fairies when Clarity released the hug.

"Hello Tristan. I hope you're treating Clarity nicely." Milagro smiled, glad that his twin had found the love of her life.

"Like a princess." Tristan winked. The young princess giggled again at his reply.

"Hi," Casey said casually, not really caring. Tort didn't say anything to Tristan purely because he hated him for "stealing" her from him. Tristan ignored both fairies and instead made conversation with Clarity and Milagro.

"So I heard that you will be helping Lord Milori with the Winter Woods next season...?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed." Milagro nodded.

"What a great idea." Tristan commented.

"It was Clarity's idea." The young prince told him. Tristan turned to Clarity, who was at his side, and smiled.

"Of course it was. That's why it's a great idea." He chuckled and Clarity blushed.

"Thanks," she giggled. Whenever she was around Tristan, she was always giggling and smiling. Often afterwards her cheek muscles would hurt.

* * *

"Milagro?" came a soft voice from over Milagro's shoulder. He turned around to see his favourite brown-headed fairy. The fairy's blue eyes sparkled in the last rays of the suns light as she smiled at her lover.

"Hello love," Milagro smiled back. Agua giggled at his English-accent. It was like his father's and she loved it.

"I've missed you." She sheepishly smiled. Milagro took her hand in his and they shared a loving embrace. Casey and Tort rolled their eyes and flew away while Tristan and Clarity decided to leave them alone. Agua and Milagro hadn't seen each other since the party so they had missed each other badly.

* * *

"How about here?" Clarity suggested, pointing to a river near the Winter/Spring border.

"Perfect." Tristan smiled as he settled down beside the river. Clarity sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched the sun go down.

"I love you." Clarity smiled.

"I love you more." He smiled back.

"I love you most." She giggled.

* * *

When the sun had gone down, Tristan and Clarity found themselves lying on the patch of grass beside the river, looking up at the stars side-by-side, hand-in-hand.

"The stars are so beautiful," Clarity whispered to Tristan.

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered back. The young princess sighed happily as they continued to watch the stars shining in the sky. "The stars shine almost as bright as you." Tristan gently kissed her cheek.

* * *

Clarion watched as her daughter and Tristan lie on the grass by the river from her balcony. Milori slowly walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Exactly the same part of the river," he chuckled.

"Under the stars; after sunset." Clarion smiled as she watched the young couple kiss. She then turned around to meet Milori's eyes. "How enchanting those days were."

"Are these days aren't?" Milori raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Clarion chuckled. She then smiled and leaned up towards his lips and placed hers on his. Milori returned the kiss and afterwards they stayed in a tight embrace on the balcony in Clarion's bedroom, admiring the stars in the night sky.

* * *

**Lots of fluff this chapter! Yay! :')**

**By the way, can you name the quote/reference that was in this chapter? Hint: it's from a movie. **

* * *

**Also, I want to know how you found me on this site. Let me know if you write a review or even PM me, telling me how you found this story and me in general! I think it just would be nice to hear, but you don't have to! :3**

* * *

**Glad I wrote this chapter. Glad you read it. Hope you enjoyed it! Bye for now! ^_^**


	16. Poison Of A Kind

**Hey! Now some random stuff:**

**cathey sparks – Yeah, I have a bit too much time on my hands but I guess that's a good thing. I just want you all to be happy so I'm glad I found this site. I'm glad you found me too. ^_^**

**Starsights – Yep! You got the reference! I'm surprised Tangled4ever didn't beat you to it! Good job! :)**

**i luv milarion – Nope! The twins don't know! That's the best part! ^_^ Also, glad you found me! :D**

* * *

**Enjoy! Remember, as I mentioned in 'The Life of Trinity Glittergrace', I have a week off school so this is "xMeganful's Writing Week!"! YAY! :D**

* * *

_"You made the wrong choice, __princess__!"_

* * *

Diablo was nervously pacing back and forth his house.

"I hope this works!" he muttered as he picked up a small yellow bottle and dropped it in his pocket. Without second hesitation, he shot outside his house and towards the tearoom.

* * *

Clarity, Milagro, Agua and Tristan were all sitting at a table together in the tearoom. They had decided to go on a double-date with their lovers so they could all bond together.

"That sounded fun!" Clarity giggled.

"Oh, it was! Sledding down a hill of ice is amazing!" Tristan laughed. Agua held on to Milagro's hand under the table because she was so nervous. Bonding with people wasn't really her thing.

* * *

There was then a chime of bells on the tearoom door. A certain fast-flying fairy flew towards the four fairies.

"Milagro, how wonderful to see you here." Diablo faked a smile.

"I could say the same to you!" Milagro chuckled. He and Diablo were very close friends. Tristan narrowed his eyes at Diablo in suspicion.

"What do you want?" Tristan growled, which was rather unlike him. Normally he was even friendly to fairies that were trouble, like Vidia.

"Tristan, how nice to see you again. Long time, no see." Diablo had to hold back a smirk.

"We only spoke-" Tristan realized that he would have to tell Clarity if he continued his sentence "Never mind."

"Hello Clarity. You're looking as beautiful as always." Diablo was now biting the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't smirk. He loved taunting Tristan in such a way.

"Hey," Clarity smiled "Diablo, right?" she knew his name, but pretended not to know for Tristan's sake.

"Indeed." He nodded. It was killing him to not smirk at Tristan, who was sitting there, glaring at him.

"What are you doing here, may I ask?" Milagro smiled.

"I was looking for Tristan, actually. I wanted to talk to him about yesterday." Diablo watched Clarity for a response more than anyone else.

"Yesterday?" Clarity raised an eyebrow at Tristan. "You never told me about that."

"I guess I was too happy enjoying watching the sun set with you." Tristan smiled, knowing that the sentence would kill Diablo.

"I guess. It was a very beautiful sun set. And the stars…" Clarity sighed happily at the memory of the previous night.

"Yes, well as fine and dandy as that sounds," Diablo felt jealousy course through him. "I was also wondering what you thought of this..." He pulled the yellow bottle out from his pocket and took the lid off. Diablo held the bottle towards Tristan. "Smell it."

"Smells like a skunk." Tristan pushed the bottle away, feeling his head start to spin.

"Oh, I thought so too." Diablo had to hold back another smirk, knowing exactly what he had done to him. He quickly held his breath and put the lid back on. "Thanks." He flew out as fast as he could, before trouble started occurring.

* * *

Tristan and Clarity were walking together in the Pixie Dust Tree when Tristan lost his balance and fell.

"Are you alright?" Clarity quickly fluttered to his side.

"Yeah, I think so." Tristan tried to cover being in pain. His head was spinning and he felt nauseous.

"I'm getting help. Stay here." She quickly began to flutter around trying to find someone but nobody was there. It was almost dark so most fairies had gone back to the Home Tree (a big tree where most fairies live. Different from the Pixie Dust Tree). Clarity continued to search when finally she heard voices coming from around the corner.

* * *

"Thank you Milori," One fairy sighed happily "I love you." Clarity hoped that it was her mother talking otherwise it would be awkward... She fluttered around the corner to see two fairies kissing; Queen Clarion and Lord Milori.

"Hello Mother. Hello Father." Clarity panted. Clarion and Milori looked at her and smiled.

"Hello Clarity." he greeted her.

"Hello Clarity. I'll admit, you startled me. Is there a problem?" Clarion raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's Tristan." She panted and gestured towards where Tristan was. "Follow me…"

* * *

Clarity sat in the waiting area outside the Fairy Infirmary. Tristan had been rushed there by some healing fairies after Clarity had found her parents. Nobody knew what happened to him…

"Princess Clarity?" called a voice from the doorway of the infirmary. Clarity lifted her head to see a fairy who she presumed was a healing talent fairy.

"Is Tristan okay?" she asked anxiously "What's wrong with him?"

"He has been poisoned somehow. It was a fast poison too; someone obviously wanted to do quick damage." The fairy explained.

"But I've been with him all day. Nobody could have-" Clarity cut herself off, remembering what happened in the tearoom "Oh no…"

"Dear, do you know who did this to him?" Clarion asked from beside Clarity. She nodded.

"Diablo…"

* * *

**Bit of a short chapter today but a lot happened. Hope you enjoy! Goodbye for now! ^_^**


	17. Innocent?

**Hey! Today is day 3 out of 7 of "xMeganful's Writing Week!"! Let me know if you are enjoying more content every day and perhaps then I'll do this more often ^_^**

* * *

**Also, I would like to clarify that the writing week is for ALL of my stories. Not just one. Sorry for any confusion.**

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

_"Is Tristan okay?"_

_"He has been poisoned somehow."_

_"Diablo…"_

* * *

The reception area fell silent. It didn't make sense to Clarity why Diablo would poison him, but after what had happened that day... Who else could have done it?

"Are you certain it was Diablo?" Milori broke the silence. Clarity nodded.

"He asked Tristan to smell this yellow liquid. I noticed the when Diablo put it back, he held his breath. It must have been him. The only other fairies that went near him were me, Mother, you, Milagro and Agua. But we wouldn't do it. He also that he wanted to talk to Tristan about yesterday. I'm not sure what that was about, though." She explained, tears welling up in her eyes. Clarion leaned over and hugged Clarity to comfort her.

"Tristan will be just fine." She assured her. Milagro and Agua flew in together and landed besides Milori.

"Clarity, what happened?" Milagro quickly hurried to his twin. Clarity wiped tears from her eyes and inhaled a deep breath.

"Tristan was poisoned; I think Diablo did it." She explained.

"Sister, why would Diablo do such a thing? He and I are very close and-"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Clarity yelled, interrupting her brother. "I'm sorry Milagro but Tristan is suffering! Whoever did it had no right to!"

* * *

Another silence fell on the fairies. Nobody knew exactly what to do from that point.

"Can I see him?" Clarity asked the healing fairy quietly. She nodded and led the way inside the infirmary. Clarity followed.

"Milagro, you said you and Diablo are close friends. Do you know where he would currently be?" Clarion asked. Milagro nodded.

"He is most likely in his house. Diablo lives in a pinecone at the edge of the autumn woods." He replied.

"Please could you find him and bring him back to the Pixie Dust Tree? I advise you do not go alone." Milori asked and Milagro nodded.

"Yes Father." He flew away, followed by Agua.

* * *

"In there…" the healing fairy pointed to a wooden door. On the door was the printed **'2B'**. Clarity pushed open the door to find a small room with one large window, a small bed and a mushroom stool beside it. In the bed lay a sparrowmen. Clarity approached the bed and sat on the little stool. The healing fairy pulled the door shut and left the two lovers alone.

"Clarity?" the fairy slowly opened his eyes. The young princess smiled and nodded, glad that he seemed okay.

"Hey Tristan," she replied softly. Tristan smiled back and grabbed her hand and held it in his. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just dizzy." He assured her, although Clarity knew it was more than that.

"Do you know who did this to you? When did you start feeling bad?" she wanted to clarify that her assumption was correct.

"Since we were in the tearoom." Tristan whispered, as if afraid the culprit would hear. "It was Diablo."

"Okay Tris, I thought so anyway." Clarity felt tears stinging her eyes again. Tristan noticed so he used his free hand to shakily wipe them away.

"Don't cry." He faked a smile "As long as you're fine, I'm fine."

"Just don't scare me like that again." Clarity allowed a light laugh to escape her mouth.

"Deal." Tristan smiled. She smiled back and leaned closer to his face. The frost fairy used one hand to push a strand of her long brown hair away and the other to caress her cheek. "Everything will be okay. I promise." He then leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Clarity lost herself in the kiss and her mind was completely blank. Never before had she been so happy at such a chaotic time.

* * *

"I still do not understand why anyone would do such a thing to Tristan." Clarion sighed. She and Milori still stood in the reception, unsure of what to do.

"For now, we should return to the Pixie Dust Tree." Milori offered his hand to her. Clarion held his hand in hers and faked a smile.

"We can only hope that Tristan will survive this poison." Milori could see the worry in her eyes. He hated seeing her like that.

"He will. I've known Tristan for a long time; he is _very _strong-willed." Clarion laughed at his comment, hoping that he was right. Clarion knew that it would pain her daughter most of all to see Tristan die. The two fairies then walked hand-in-hand to the Pixie Dust Tree.

* * *

In the Pixie Dust Tree centre stood Milagro, Agua, Julia, Viola and Diablo.

"What is the meaning of this?" Diablo yelled at Queen Clarion and Lord Milori angrily. He was being held in place by Julia and Viola.

"Are you aware that a fairy has been poisoned today?" Milori raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, everyone's talking about it. As horrible as it is for Tristan, it doesn't mean you can arrest me!" Diablo scowled.

"There has been suspicion that you poisoned him. Do you have anything to say about that?" Clarion challenged.

"Why would _I_ poison him? I have more important things to do like annoy Vidia." He rolled his eyes. After hearing her name, a certain fast-flying fairy shot down to Diablo and glared at him.

"Annoy me? _Dearie,_ everyone annoys me." She hissed. Clarion raised an eyebrow.

"Vidia, I do not think now is the time." She stated. Vidia moved towards Clarion and dropped her voice to a whisper.

"I can break him for you." The fast-flying fairy offered. Clarion thought for a moment.

"If you think it would help," she replied. Vidia gave a sickly smile and she approached Diablo again.

"So, _sweetheart_, where were you today?" she began.

"Wherever you weren't." Diablo shot back.

"Funny, because I wasn't in the tearoom_._" Vidia hissed.

"Who said you were?" he returned the same mean tone.

"Oh, nobody," Vidia smirked "But _some _are saying that _you _were." Diablo shot a glance at the queen. She shook her head. _'Tristan...'_ he thought angrily.

"What does that have anything to do with it? Yes, I was in the tearoom. So what?" Diablo growled.

"Tristan was poisoned in the tearoom. He admitted that that was when the poison started." Vidia knew all the information for _everyone _is Pixie Hollow was talking about it. She had merely overheard some conversations from fairies who like to gossip.

"It must have been a baking-talent fairy! Blame Marla! Not me!" he yelled. Now he had crossed the line.

"Marla is not to blame." Clarion fluttered towards Diablo and raised an eyebrow. "The innocent do not blame others."

"The innocent is also not accused of trying to kill someone!" Diablo yelled straight at the queen. Milori walked over to Clarion's side.

"There is no need yelling at Queen Clarion!" Milori was close to yelling himself.

"Please," Clarion stopped both fairies from yelling any more. "We should sort this in a civil manner. Diablo, for now I would like you to go home. Please meet us back here at noon tomorrow. Then we shall decide who is innocent."

* * *

**Oooooo… Is Diablo innocent or not? Did he really poison Tristan? Will Tristan live? That's for you to wonder, for now. Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	18. Arguments

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Both Clarion and Milori were laying in bed, trying to find sleep, but both fairies were too anxious about the next day.

"Clarion, sometimes I think you are too easy on fairies like Diablo." Milori admitted. Clarion raised an eyebrow.

"I think not." she replied sternly.

"Then why would you let Diablo say such things about others? Vidia, too for that matter." he asked.

"Milori, I do not have control over what either Diablo or Vidia says." Clarion stated, slightly annoyed. He remained silent. Milori then turned so he wasn't looking at Clarion.

"Is there a problem?" she asked gently, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Clarion, sometimes you worry me so much that I honestly believe that I'll loose you again." Milori sighed.

"I promise you, that will never happen again." a teardrop fell down onto her cheek as Milori made eye contact. He gently wiped it away but another fell.

"I'm sorry." Milori pulled her closer to him. "I shouldn't have said that." he whispered.

"But..." Clarion trailer off. Both fairies remained silent as Milori gently met his lips with hers. '_How did I live without here before?_' he wondered as their lips parted. They then remained silent as firstly Clarion then Milori drifted off into sleep.

When Milori awoke, Clarion was on the far side of the bed and her face was covered in red splodges; she must have been crying all night. Milori moved so he was next to her and gently nudged her. Clarion slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning Milori," she smiled.

"Clarion, are you alright?" Milori asked anxiously.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Clarion frowned.

"You look as if you've been crying last night." he gently caressed her cheek.

"Do I?" Clarion quickly sat up and fluttered over to her dressing table where there was a small mirror. She peered into it and saw the red splodges.

"What's troubling you, Clarion?" Milori asked as he made his way towards her.

"Nothing. Everything is fine." she assured him. Milori raised an eyebrow.

"Then why were you upset?" he questioned.

"No reason." Clarion replied.

"You can't be upset for no reason." Milori stated.

"Excuse me," she then flew into her bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

It was now late morning and Clarion still hadn't admitted why she had been crying the previous night. Her and Milori were making their way down to the Fairy Circle **(Where Tinkerbell was born)** and saw Clarity.

"Good morning Clarity." Clarion smiled.

"Oh, morning Mother." Clarity replied dully.

"What's wrong?" Milori asked. Today everyone seemed upset.

"I'm just going to see Tristan. I'll see you later. Let me know when you're banishing Diablo." Clarity then flew away as fast as she could.

* * *

"Tris, are you awake?" Clarity gently pushed open the door to his room at the infirmary. Tristan was sitting on the stool beside the bed. Before he was very pale, but now his colour was beginning to return.

"Yeah." he smiled as Clarity flew in a closed the door behind her.

"How do you feel?" she fluttered over to him.

"A lot better. Healing talents gave me some herbs and stuff and I think it's working." Tristan explained. He shakily stood up and hugged Clarity. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. It's also Diablo's hearing today so he'll probably get banished forever." she smiled at the thought of never seeing Diablo again.

"Isn't that a bit of a over-reaction?" Tristan frowned.

"Tristan, he tried to KILL you! If I were my mother, I would have banished him on sight!" Clarity sighed "I could have lost you."

"Well, you didn't. I'm fine now so I say we move on." Clarity couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"You can't just ignore the fact that he tried to kill you!" she was close to yelling.

"I'm not ignoring the facts. I just don't see the point in banishing him." Tristan replied, trying to stay calm.

"Well-" Clarity tried to protest.

"Don't." he said in a warning tone. The last thing that he wanted was for his lover to yell at him. The two fairies then remained in an awkward silence.

* * *

**There seems to be lots of arguments in this chapter! But I heard you like little arguments...? Lolz, please review if you want! Bye for now!**


	19. Diablo's Hearing And Old Memories

**This is now my longest story (currently) and I'm proud of this story because originally it was just a one-chapter story because I was bored. Now it's got 19 chapters (so far)!**

* * *

**Also, in this chapter italics **_**(this is italics) **_**will be a dream and then different P.O.V of a previous event.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Queen Clarion, Lord Milori, Prince Milagro, Julia, Viola and Diablo all stood in the Fairy Circle. There were hundreds of other fairies there, too. The sun was shining through the leaves and it was about midday.

"Diablo, this is your chance to speak against the charges you have been accused of. Would you care to explain?" Clarion offered.

"I never poisoned anyone! Milagro was there when I was near Tristan so he can tell you that I didn't poison him!" Diablo protested.

"Milagro, would you like to add anything?" Milori asked his son.

"If I may." Milagro nodded.

"That could be useful." Clarion smiled nervously. Milagro fluttered forward to the centre of the circle.

"While Diablo was in the tearoom with I, Tristan, Agua and Clarity, he asked Tristan to smell a yellow substance. There also seemed to be a bit of rivalry." he admitted.

"Milagro! You know that isn't true!" Diablo yelled, frustrated.

"Diablo, please do not interrupt Milagro while he is giving a statement, otherwise he shall have to give his statement in private." Clarion explained. Diablo rolled his eyes.

"Is that all, Milagro?" Milori asked and Milagro nodded as he flew back next to Agua.

"Does anyone else have any information to share?" Clarion called to the crowd of fairies that had gathered. Everyone remained silent, apart from one fairy.

"Queen Clarion," a small voice came from next to Milagro. "I found the yellow stuff that Diablo used."

"You did?" Milagro asked, rather shocked. The fairy nodded.

"Agua, do you know where this poison is?" Clarion fluttered towards the small fairy.

"Yes," Agua gingerly pulled the bottle of poison out of her pocket and gave it to Queen Clarion. "Don't breathe it in." she warned.

"Viola and Julia, could you please put this somewhere safe. We can examine it later. Do not breathe the substance either." Clarion carefully handed the clear glass bottle to Viola, trying not to drop and break the glass.

"Does anyone else have anymore information to share?" the queen called to the crowd once again.

"I do!" a sparrowman called as he flew into the Fairy Circle, followed by Clarity.

* * *

_"Milori, how are your wings? Are they broken?" I was starting to shake. Milori had just crossed into spring, only for a second, then they heard a crack. Milori glanced at his wings._

_"Wait here," Milori ran back into winter and tried to let the cold surround his wings. It was a minute later and Milori still couldn't lift his wings._

_"Clarion," his voice had dropped to a whisper. I perched at the spring border, only a few metres from him._

_"They can't be!" I knew what he was about to say._

_"My wings... They're broken..." Milori breathed._

_"They can't be! They just can't be!" tears began to fall from my eyes and roll down my face._

_"Don't cry," Milori moved so he was closer to me and hugged me tightly, making sure my wings stayed warm enough in spring. "It's fine."_

_"No it's not. Your wings are broken because of me." I cried._

_"It's not your fault, Clarion." Milori tried to calm me. We both remained in a tight embrace._

* * *

_"Go back to winter and never come here again." I announced once I had stopped crying._

_"What? Clarion, I can't leave you." he protested._

_"You have to. I'll be fine." I assured him, although inside it was killing me to say such things._

_"No," Milori shook his head "I can't and I won't."_

_"Please, Milori," I pleaded "Don't make this harder than it is." Milori inhaled a deep breath._

_"I love you, Clarion. I always will." he had tears in his eyes._

_"Milori, I love you more than anything but I can't let you get hurt again. I'll even make it a rule." I wiped her eyes to prevent anymore tears._

_"Don't do this." Milori pleaded._

_"I have to!" I yelled. "I love you but I can't let anyone else get hurt." I tried to explain. Milori nodded._

_"Clarion, just remember that I've always loved you more than anything. And I always will." he stared deep into my blue eyes._

_"I will." I promised. "As long as you remember how much I love you." we then shared out last kiss before parting ways forever._

* * *

_I felt something gently nudge me so I slowly opened my eyes to see the love of my life._

_"Good morning Milori," I smiled._

_"Clarion, are you alright?" Milori asked anxiously._

_"Why wouldn't I be?" I frowned, rather confused._

_"You look as if you've been crying last night." he gently caressed my cheek. _

_"Do I?" I quickly sat up and fluttered over to my dressing table where there was a small mirror. I peered into it and saw red splodges covering my face. I must have been crying in my sleep._

_"What's troubling you, Clarion?" Milori asked as he made his way towards me._

_"Nothing. Everything is fine." I assured him. Milori raised an eyebrow._

_"Then why were you upset?" he questioned._

_"No reason." I replied._

_"You can't be upset for no reason." Milori stated._

_"Excuse me," I then flew into the bathroom and locked the door._

* * *

"Tristan, are you well enough to make a statement?" Clarion asked as Tristan flew towards her.

"Yes, Queen Clarion." he quickly bowed before facing the crowd of fairies. Clarity stayed at his side, afraid to leave him for a second.

"The day before I was in the tearoom with Milagro, Diablo, Clarity and Agua, I spoke with Clarity in the Winter Woods. After Clarity had left, Diablo came up to me and started talking. I distinctly remember him saying "If I can't have Clarity, then nobody will!"." Tristan shot a glance at Diablo, who stood there, shocked that;

a) Tristan was alive.

b) He was telling everybody about that conversation.

Clarity looked rather uncomfortable e because Diablo obviously had a crush on her if he said such a thing.

Tristan continued "When he then came into the tearoom while I was with Clarity, Milagro and Agua, he forced me to spell something that he said he was 'wondering what I thought of it'. Minutes after I had inhaled the yellow substance, I began to feel light-headed and ill."

"I am afraid to say that this only proves that Diablo is even guiltier. Diablo, if the substance does turn out to be poison of any kind, I am afraid I will have to banish you..." Clarion sighed "Forever."

* * *

**This chapter explained some things and always was Diablo's hearing. Looks like someone isn't innocent after all! See you next chapter!**


	20. The Trouble With Diablo

**This is the last day of xMeganful's Writing Week! today... If you want me to do something like this more often, then I will try to. Let me know what you think of this story so far and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT OF A T-RATING!**

* * *

_"Diablo, if the substance does turn out to be poison of any kind, I am afraid I will have to banish you..."_

_"Forever."_

* * *

Milori awoke to the sound of muffled crying. He turned to look at Clarion in their bed and through the darkness he could make our tears rolling down her cheeks. Milori silently moved so he could hold her.

"Clarion, wake up," he whispered softly.

* * *

_"Mother, help me!" Clarity screamed as the evil fairy approach her. Clarion struggled but no matter what she tried, the metal chains stayed binded to her ankles and wrists._

_"Diablo, what is the meaning of this?" she yelled angrily. Diablo sneered as he approached Clarity with a sharp blade._

_"Like I said, if I can't have Clarity then nobody will." he hissed. Clarity shreaked in fear as the blade grew closer to her._

_"Stop this nonsence now!" Clarion cried, trying to break free of the chains that held her to a concrete wall. Clarity was on the other side of the large room that was filled with darkness. Milagro lay on the floor beside Clarity, already dead in his own pool of blood. Milori was not in sight._

_"When I say something, I mean it!" and with that, Diablo threw the dagger straight through Clarity's heart. Her body dropped to the floor as she lay dead with her twin. Clarion continued to cry and her vision became blurry. Within seconds she felt something sharp and painful pearce her skin and before long, she fell to the floor; dead._

* * *

"Clarion, wake up." Milori softly whispered. Clarion opened her eyes, although her vision was blurry from crying so much.

"Milori!" she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "You're alive." tears escaped her eyes and ran down Milori's back.

"Of course I'm alive." he assured her "Clarion, you have to tell me what is going on." his voice was now rather stern.

"You were all killed... by Diablo..." Clarion sobbed.

"Whatever happened, it wasn't real. Your alive. I'm alive. Milagro and Clarity are alive. Everything is fine." he hugged her tightly until she fell sound asleep.

* * *

When the sun had risen, Clarion awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. She was still wrapped tightly in Milori's arms.

"Milori," Clarion whispered.

"Good morning," Milori opened his eyes and smiled. "You didn't cry for the rest of the night."

"What a relief." she smiled back.

* * *

"Queen Clarion," Viola entered the throne room and did a quick bow. "We have results for the liquid that could be a poison." she explained. Milori and Clarion nervously turned to her.

"What are the results?" Clarion asked anxiously.

"The liquid _is _a poison." Viola replied. "It is a quick poison, too."

"Thank you, Viola." Milori faked a smile and Viola bowed and left. Milagro, who stood at Milori's side, sighed.

"When shall you be banishing Diablo?" he asked nervously.

"I'm afraid as soon as possible. We cannot have Diablo harming other fairies here in Pixie Hollow." Clarion hated banishing fairies from Pixie Hollow. Especially forever. There was then a light knock on the door and Clarity fluttered in followed by Tristan. His colour had returned although he was still a bit weak.

"Good afternoon your Majesties," Tristan smiled.

"Good afternoon Tristan," Milori smiled back "Have you recovered yet?"

"Yeah. I'm back to normal and I start work tomorrow." he explained.

"That's wonderful to hear. We were just discussing Diablo's banishment." Clarion explained as the young couple approached them.

"So, Diablo is getting banished after all?" Clarity asked excitedly. She wanted him gone before he tried to kill Tristan again.

"Yes, but I would not be excited if I were you." Milagro shot his twin an annoyed look.

"Well, considering he tried to KILL Tristan, I'll be more than glad when he's gone!" Clarity snapped.

"Clarity," Clarion said in a warning tone.

"Excuse me you're Highness, but I think banishing Diablo is a bit of an over-reaction..." Tristan admitted.

"Tristan, I am afraid that is the penalty for attempted murder." Clarion replied.

"But-"

"The Pixie Hollow laws cannot be changed." Milori interrupted. Tristan sighed; he had couldn't argue with the queen of Pixie Hollow.

* * *

"Diablo, as I said yesterday, if the substance was found to be a poison then you will be banished permanently." Clarion began. Everyone in Pixie Hollow was gathered in the Fairy Circle, anxious to hear if Diablo was about to be banished or not. The fast-flying fairy rolled his eyes.

"And?" he groaned.

"The substance was found to be a poison. You will be banished from Pixie Hollow forever." Milori announced.

"Diablo, I will give you until the day after tomorrow to gather your belongings. Then you will meet I and Lord Milori back here in the Fairy Circle. If you do not show, you will be forced to leave sooner." Clarion explained.

* * *

**Diablo was proven GUILTY! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, as I already said, today is the last day of xMeganful's Writing Week! so I hope you have enjoyed this week. Goodbye for now! ^_^ **

* * *

**Sorry but I had to edit the dream a bit. As I wrote this at about 1am I was very tired and my brain wasn't focusing properly. If you spot any mistakes then please tell me. This is only a fanfic so it is not going to be perfect. Sorry about that.  
**


	21. The Missing Princess

**I'm sorry there was a few faults with the last chapter. I realized I put 'Scarlet' instead of 'Clarity' a few hours after I posted it. Then when I fixed it and replaced it, I replaced the wrong chapter... Sorry about all of that and thank you to all those who let me know. **  
**Also, I was thinking about setting a day for each story (e.g. I only update 'Two Worlds Collide' every monday). By the way, 'Two Worlds Collide' is my newest story. It's crossed between Pixie Hollow and Kanto (Pokemon region). Please check it out if you like Pokemon!**

* * *

_"The substance was found to be a poison. You will be banished from Pixie Hollow forever."_

* * *

Today was the day Diablo was to be banished from Pixie Hollow. Forever. Diablo flew straight to the Pixie Dust Tree to collect some Pixie Dust before going back to his house, grabbing his bags and fly to the Fairy Circle.

* * *

"Thank you for arriving on time," Clarion faked a smile as Diablo flew into the Fairy Circle. Her and Milori stood closely side-by-side, not trusting the fairy. The fast-flying fairy seemed to noticed this.  
"Someone scared?" he allowed an evil smile form on his lips.  
"Cautious." Milori corrected him. Diablo rolled his eyes. Some fairies noticed Diablo and began to perch on mushrooms and the Pixie Dust Tree branches. Clarion allowed them to do so.  
"Diablo, you have been found gulity of attempted murder of another fairy here in Pixie Hollow. Your penalty for such a crime I'm afraid is full banishment. As of this day forward, you will no longer be allowed to step foot in Pixie Hollow again. If you do, the consquences are deathly." Clarion annouced with a hint of sadness in her voice. Never did she want to believe he tried to poison Tristan in the first place, but what choice did she have other than to banish him from Pixie Hollow forever? It was her law and she had to reienforce it.  
"And what 'deathly' consquence would I have to face?" Diablo hissed. Clarion inhaled a deep breath before reply.  
"Hawk bait." she sighed.  
"Well, I guess I'll be off. Nice knowing you. Also, I caused that incident yesterday with you and the skunk. I got bored." Diablo shrugged. Clarion raised an eyebrow.  
"Was that intirely nessasary?" she tried to prevent herself from becoming either embarressed or angry at the thought of the skunk accident that had happened a day earlier.  
"Like I said, I was bored." Diablo shrugged again.  
"Diablo, I would like you to leave before sunset. If you are not gone by then, we will have to force you to leave. Please do not make this any more difficult than it is." the queen explained.  
"I'm suprised your not relieved I'm going! I tried to kill your little daughter's boyfriend." he hissed.  
"It does not matter who you attempted to kill. What matters is that we carry out the Pixie Hollow laws; meaning full banishment." Clarion was beginning to get annoyed with him.  
"Lucky for you, I'm going now." Diablo gestured to his bags that he had is his hands. "So try not to miss me too much, Pixie Hollow!" and with those words said, he sped off through the Summer Meadows and out of Pixie Hollow, leaving only a trail of dust behind him.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would've done if you had died!" Clarity threw her arms around Tristan and hugged him tightly. Tristan smiled as they stayed in an embrace.  
"I sort of feel bad for Diablo. I mean, full banishment from Pixie Hollow is a bit harsh, don't you think?" the frost fairy admitted. Clarity looked up at him, wide-eyed.  
"What? He tried to KILL you! I think that him being exiled was too nice! But no, my mother is just too nice to feed him to that dreaded hawk! She is just-" she stopped when she noticed Tristan was motioning his head to something behind her. Clarity turned around to see a fairy that lately she hadn't been getting along too well with; Milagro.  
"Hi Milagro," she faked a smile. Milagro just stared into her eyes with disapointment.  
"How could you say such things about your own mother? Not to mention also the queen of Pixie Hollow." his voice was quiet and had a hint of sadness in it. Clarity bit her lip nervously and turned to Tristan.  
"I should go." they held a gaze for a moment before Clarity turned back around and flew beside Milagro. Both fairies began to fly back to the Pixie Dust Tree together while Tristan fluttered home alone.

* * *

"I didn't mean what I said, Milagro. I was just angry. Please don't tell Mother or Father what I said. They would be so disapointed in me..." Clarity whispered as they flew.  
"I will not tell them as long as you promise me to never say such things again." Milagro whispered back as he landed outside his bedroom door.  
"I promise to never say it again. Goodnight, Mil." Clarity then flew to her own bedroom next door and entered. She shut the door behind her and turned on her light.

* * *

However, the light wouldn't work. Through the darkness she could fell cold air blowing around. Clarity shivered from the coldness and assumed she had left her window open. Carefully, she fluttered over to her window and felt around for the latch. Her hand gripped something but it wasn't the metal latch of her window. It was a fairy's hand.  
"Who's there?" Clarity let go of the hand but it grabbed hold of her wrist tightly. "Let go of me!"  
"Oh, I will never let you go now that I've got you, little princess." Hissed a voice.  
"Let go of me!" she repeated, trying to run to her bedroom door to get help, but the fairy grabbed hold of her and she couldn't move. "Get off of me!" Clarity shrieked.  
"I always mean what I say..." were the last words Clarity heard before everything faded into blackness.

* * *

"Wake up, _little princess_," a voice taunted. Clarity groggily opened her eyes to find she was in a room with complete darkness. Around her wrists and ankles she felt heavy metal chains that were fixed deep within the concrete floor she was laying on. Clarity pushed herself up, which only made her head ache.  
"Where am I?" her voice was quiet and hollow.  
"Somewhere nobody will find you or hear your little screams." the fairy gave an evil chuckle.  
"Screams? Wait, what's going on...?" Clarity looked around the room but it was no use. The large room had not a single source, making it harder to see. The cold air around her made her shiver.  
"You'll understand, once we get started." the fairy leaned towards Clarity and she squinted to see their face; dull grey eyes and dark red hair.  
"Diablo!" Clarity gasped.  
"You guessed me, _precoius little girly_." he smirked.  
"Now to make sure you never speak of this again, why don't we play _a little game_...?" Clarity frowned in confusion. Diablo pulled his head back and intructed her to close her eyes. She did as she was told but then felt something sharp press against her lips. The sharp object pushed into her lower lip and Clarity yelped in pain, making the object cut into her upper lip.  
"Just to make sure that your little boyfriend will never want to kiss you again." Diablo chuckled as he cut a line into each of her lips. Clarity could feel her mouth fill with blood and run down her chin.  
"And that is just the start to _our little game_."

* * *

"Clarity? Clarity? Where are you?" Tristan called as he flew around the Pixie Dust Tree. He had been searching for Clarity all day and by now it was almost sunset.  
"Tristan, is there a problem?" Clarion walked around the corner with Milori and smiled.  
"You're Magesties, I can't find your daughter." Tristan explained.  
"I thought Clarity was with you?" Milori raised an eyebrow. Tristan shook his head.  
"I've been searching Pixie Hollow all day. I asked everyone but Milagro said he last saw her last night in the Pixie Dust Tree." he explained.  
"This could be serious." Clarion thought aloud "Tristan, please could you gather everyone in the Fairy Circle. We must find Clarity."

* * *

**I think this is a good cliff-hanger. So, what did you think of this chapter? What will happen to Clarity? Will she be killed? Find out in the next chapter!**


	22. Darkness And A New Prisoner

**I'm really excited for this chapter! It should be good :D**  
**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

_"Somewhere nobody will find you or hear your little screams."_  
_..._  
_"We must find Clarity."_

* * *

"Attention fairies!" Clarion yelled over the crowd "Please settle down!" the crowd quickly fell deathly silent.  
"This emergency meeting has been called because a fairy has gone missing last night." fairies gasped at Milori's words. Agua, Milagro, Tinkerbell, Terence, Gliss and Spike were all seated together in the crowd. Neither one knew who had gone missing.  
"The last fairy known to see them was Prince Milagro." Milori annouced, glancing at Milagro for a reaction. He sat there with his hand in Agua's, realizing just who had gone missing.  
"Clarity..." he whispered to himself. Milargo's heart dropped at the thought of his twin being missing. Agua, Tinkerbell, Terence, Gliss and Spike overheard him and their hearts sunk.  
"Oh, Clarity..." Gliss sighed. She and Spike exchanged concerned looks before turning back to Queen Clarion.  
"Unfortunatly, the fairy who has been missing is indeed Princess Clarity. Anyone who has seen Clarity since yesterday evening, please report it to either me or Lord Milori. That should be all." Clarion's heart dropped. 'How could I let this happen to my own daughter?' she thought sadly, wishing that Clarity would just fly in at that very moment.

* * *

Milagro sat beside the river he had found Tristan and Clarity at the other night. While Milagro was lost in deep thought, moarning for his sister, Tristan came and silently sat at his side.  
"I'm sorry Milagro. I promised I wouldn't let her go but..." he trailed off.  
"I fear Diablo has taken her." Milagro stated, his voice clear and emotionless, as if trying to hide his sadness.  
"No... He couldn't have..." Tristan pressed his eyelids tightly together, trying to stop tears. "He couldn't have..."  
"You need to go." the young prince annouced.  
"Milagro, this isn't my fault. I-"  
"Go find my sister. She needs you. I can feel it. Diablo is doing things far worse than you could imagine right now and she needs you." Milagro insisted.  
"But I don't know where Clarity is. I don't know where-"  
"Tristan, please follow me." he got up and flew away, followed by a rather confused Tristan.

* * *

"Stop this..." Clarity whimpered. "Tristan... he will be here... soon-"  
"How cute. You actually think that he will find you." Diablo smirked.  
"He will find me." she managed to whisper. Breathing was becoming a hard job and all of her limbs were aching; either cut, grazed or bruised. Diablo got a tight grip on her chin and breathed down onto her.  
"He will never find you." he hissed before standing up straight again. "I'll be back in a while, princess. Don't miss me too much." there was then the sound of wings and within seconds, Diablo disapeared.

* * *

Clarity was alseep when Diablo returned. There were screams coming from the other side of the room and before long, two fairies were infront of Clarity. The fairy was female, had long wavy brown hair and blue eyes. Through the darkness Clarity could make out the familar fairy.  
"Get off of me! Diablo!" the fairy screamed as Diablo pushed her down onto the concrete floor. He quickly fixed chains to her ankles and wrists before she could fly away.  
"I will admit, the princess was easier to get here." Diablo smirked at the two fairies. Clarity kept her back to the wall and her head low. She hadn't eaten or drunken anything all day and her head was aching. The other fairy continued to yell and scream at him, trying to free herself from the chains. Diablo then held up a sharp object covered in Clarity's blood and the other fairy silenced herself.

* * *

"Mother! Father!" Milagro flew down the hallway as fast as he could until he reached his parent's bedroom. Without knocking, he burst throught the door, panting. Milori and Clarion were both standing at her desk, pouring themselves over possible hiding locations for Diablo.  
"Milagro? What is the problem?" Clarion fluttered over to him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"Agua..." he panted "She's gone..."  
"What? How did this happen?" Milori's eyes widened.  
"I checked Agua's house. I asked around Pixie Hollow. I did everything I could, Father, but I cannot find her anywhere!" Milagro exclaimed. Clarion sighed.  
"Gather every last fairy in the Fairy Circle. We need to update them on this situation."

* * *

"Fairies of Pixie Hollow, I am afraid to announce that Agua has gone missing. Possibly kidnapped." Clarion annouced. The crowd gasped and some fainted.  
"Please may nobody go outside after dusk unless you are not alone. We need to prevent this from happening again while finding Clarity and Agua. Please do not worry for we will find Diablo and put an end to this." Milori explained.

* * *

"Clarity, is that you?" Agua crawled over to the young fairy. Clarity nodded and covered her mouth as she coughed, leaving blood on her hand.  
"How is Tristan? Mother? Father? Milagro?" Clarity whispered.  
"They're all fine. Just scared. Everyone knows that Diablo has you. Don't worry, Milagro told me "he can feel your location". He'll find us soon." Agua assured her.  
"Okay," Clarity faked a weak smile and Agua saw her face in a small glimmer of light. Her lips were cut, she had bruises on her cheeks and blood on her forehead.  
"Oh... Clarity..." she gently touched her forehead and Clarity flinched from pain. "I'm sorry." she pulled her hand away and Clarity leaned against her for support.

* * *

"Talking is dangerous..." Diablo's voice began to get louder as he flew towards them. "So, Agua, would you like to play a game too?"

* * *

After many hours of screaming, the dark room fell silent. Diablo evily chuckled before flying out of the large room.  
"Agua... what did he to you...?" Clarity crawled back to the water fairy's side. Agua was passed out on the floor, covered in her own blood. Weakly, Clarity pulled Agua up and rested her against the wall. Now she looked exactly like Clarity. Bruised. Cut. Blood-covered. And weak.  
"Oh... I'm so sorry Agua..." she whimpered and tears began to fall down her cheeks, stinging her open wounds.

* * *

Tristan slowly walked through Diablo's house. It was empty. This was were Milagro had taken him to a day ago. This was where Agua found a secret passage leading downwards. The house was empty besides a small bed, a broken desk and a little window. Tristan carried a metal hook with him and bent down to the floorboards beside the bed. He pried the flooring up to find a trapdoor.  
"What is this...?" Tristan pulled the latch on the trapdoor and swung it open to releave the dark passage.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! There you go! Chapter 22 complete! I hope you enjoy and I'll see you next chapter, chapter 23!**


	23. Underneath Diablo's House

**Hello everybody! So, are you excited? I know I am! And please don't worry because this will have a happy ending! There will be a little suprise too... ;D**

* * *

_Tristan pulled the latch on the trapdoor and swung it open to releave the dark passage._

* * *

_"I can feel her. I can feel Clarity is nearby." Milagro explained as he and Tristan passed Diablo's house. Tristan glanced at the house and wondered for a moment. _  
_"She must be hidden somewhere." Tristan sighed._  
_"We cannot give up hope. Clarity is somewhere nearby but I do not know where..." Milagro began to fly around the area, but both fairies couldn't find an entrance or anything suspicious._  
_"It's getting dark." Tristan looked up at the sky. The sky was pale orange and pink as the sun settled in the horizon. "Meet me in the Fairy Cirlce tomorrow. We can look when it get's lighter."_

* * *

Clarion stood up straight. She had just seen the scene with Tristan and Milagro through the crystal ball that remaind in the Pixie Dust Tree throne room.  
"Oh no..." she muttered before flying out and gathering fairies.

* * *

Tristan inhaled a deep breath before flying straight down the dark passage. After almost a minute of decending, he landed on a concrete floor. There was nothing in front of him anymore and Tristan realized the passage streched into a large room. Sounds of footsteps came from the dark room and Tristan heard a fairy talking. From where the talking came from, there was a tiny glimmer of light. Cautiously, the frost fairy began to walk towards the small glimmer of light. He flew ever so slightly off the ground so he wouldn't be heard.

* * *

"Go... away..." a small voice coughed. Tristan could feel his heart beating in his chest. He knew who the voice belonged to. He held the metal hook tightly in his hand. It had a sharp point on the end that could probably peirce through skin.  
"I will never go away. I will never let you leave. And I will never let that little frost fairy find you!" Another voice yelled. Tristan knew it was Diablo._ So that meant that...?_ Tristan flew as fast as he could towards the light. He could just about make out two fairies chained to a wall with Diablo in front of them, glaring at them while shouting horrid things. Without think, Tristan aimed the hook and threw it. The sharp metal object found it's mark in the back of it's victim and the fairy fell to the floor imediatly.

* * *

"Tristan?" Diablo gasped as he looked up at him. Tristan smirked.  
"This is for trying to kill my Princess Clarity!" he punched him straight in the face, knocking Diablo uncoincous.  
"Tristan..." Clarity whimpered. Tristan quickly ran to her and kneel down beside her. Clarity leaned aganst the cold stone wall while Agua was still out cold, leaning agaist the wall too.  
"It's okay Clarity. I'm here and I'm going to take you home. To your parents and brother. They've missed you so much." he smiled at her, realived that he had finally found her. Through the darkness, Tristan could seee the bruises and cuts on her face. Clarity managed a weak smile as Tristan searched Diablo for a key of some sort. He found a small key in Diablo's pocket and used it to unlock the chains. Red marks were around Clarity and Agua's wrists and ankles from the tight chains.

* * *

"Clarity? Agua?" a voice came from the entrance of the large room.  
"In here!" Tristan yelled back. After almost a minute, a sparrowman became visable.  
"Oh, Clarity... Agua..." he knelt down beside Agua. She was still unconcious. "We need to get you back to the healing fairies. Now." the fairy explained.  
"Milagro, how did you know I was here?" Tristan asked. Milagro didn't reply. Instead, he gently picked Agua up bridle-style.

* * *

"I see them!" Tinkerbell yelled as she peered down the dark passage. Clarion and Milori held their breath as Tristan flew out of the dark passage with Clarity in his arms. Milagro closely followed with Agua.  
"By the second star... How did this happen?" Clarion gasped as Tristan approached them.  
"You're Majesties, Diablo did this. I left him down there but he's out cold." he explained "I need to get Clarity to the healing-talents." Tristan quickly flew through the crowd of fairies that had gathered in and outside Diablo's house. Milagro followed with Agua as the crowd parted and the four fairies made their way to the Fairy Infirmary.

* * *

"Oh, my..." a healing talent exclaimed as Tristan and Milagro flew into the infirmary. "Take them to room five." she told them. The two fairies nodded before flying to the room titled 'Room 5'.

* * *

"Lay them on the beds." a fairy intructed them as they flew into room five. The fairy had short pink hair and grey eyes. Tristan assumed she was healing-talent fairy. Milagro and Tristan did as they were told. Inside the room were two beds on either side of the room. There was a desk in the centre of the room at the back that seemed to be filled with medicines made from herbs and bandages. Their were also a window next to each bed. Clarity groaned in pain as Tristan placed her carefully down on one bed. Agua remainded silent as she was still out cold.  
"It's going to be alright, Clarity. We're at the infirmary and the healing-talent fairies will do everything they can. You're not going to die as long as your with me." Tristan assured her. Clarity opened her eyes breifly before closing them again and trying to ignore the agony her body was in.  
"Jonna, may we stay here? I cannot leave my girlfriend and my sister. I will not." Milagro stated. He already knew Jonna from when he had started a helping in the infirmary a few seasons ago. Tristan nodded in agreement.  
"They need us." he hoped that Jonna would agree.  
"I can force you to leave, but I won't. Just don't get in my way and I won't get in yours." The pink-headed fairy replied calmly as she began to gather bandages.  
"Prince Milagro, do you remember what I taught you about adressing wounds?" Jonna asked and Milagro noddded.  
"Every last word." Jonna handed him a box of medicines and bandages.  
"I trust you can help Agua." she gave him a reasurring smile before flying over to Clarity.  
"I want you to comfort her; it can make the pain easier to deal with." Jonna told Tristan. He knelt down at her side and held her hand in his.  
"Princess Clarity, can you hear me?" she gently called to the young fairy. Clarity made a noise as if to say she had. "Good girl. Now this is going to hurt a lot, but your friend is here so try and think about him."  
"I'm here, Clarity. I love you and I won't leave you here alone." Tristan whispered to her softly. Clarity slowly moved her thumb so it brushed against the back of his hand and Tristan couldn't help but smile.  
"I'm going to start with your face, sweetheart. It might sting but the pain will go away in a few minutes." Jonna gently picked up a peice of damp cotton and gently wipped away the blood. Clarity cringed in pain and would flintch at anyone's touch; besides Tristan's.

* * *

"Milagro...?" Agua moved her head and opened her eyes. Milagro was knelt down beside the bead. He smiled and nodded.  
"Hello Agua. How do you feel?" Agua sighed happily at the sound of his British accent.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"We resuced you with Clarity from a dark passage under Diablo's house. Tristan found you and we brought you back to the Fairy Infirmary." Milagro explained. Agua had bandages wrapped around her wounds. Mostly on her arms or hands were she tried to fight back at Diablo's sharp object. Blood was no longer anywhere on her body, thanks to Milagro's delicate wrapping skills.  
"Thank you, Milagro. I love you." Agua smiled, although it hurt her lips to move them due to the cuts.  
"You are very welcome. I love you too." Milagro leaned towards her and gently kissed her forehead.

* * *

"There we go. Well done, Princess Clarity." Jonna annouced as she finished wrapping the last bandage on her right arm.  
"She prefers just 'Clarity'." Tristan explained.  
"Sorry, Clarity," Jonna smiled before putting away her equipment.  
"How long will it take for Clarity and Agua to recover?" Milagro asked curoisly.  
"I'm afraid these sorts of wounds don't heal easily. Some may even scar. At least a season I will want Clarity and Agua here. You can visit anytime, as long as they're okay with it." Jonna replied.  
"Am I allowed to come tomorrow?" Milagro asked Agua.  
"Milagro, you can come anytime. Day or night." she let a small giggle escape her lips. Tristan remaind silent as he watched Clarity carefully, trying to study her body to see if she was in pain. Her dress was ripped and barely covered her body anymore. Jonna fluttered over a drapped a blanket over her body.  
"I'll be here every single day." he promised. Clarity opened her eyes and stared into his green eyes. "I love you too much to leave you."  
"Thanks... Jonna..." Clarity coughed. "Love you... Tris..." Tristan leant forward and carresed her cheek carefully, trying to avoid the parts that had been cut. Although Clarity was broken and weak, she still looked as beautiful as ever to him.

* * *

Then there was a gently knock on the door. Jonna opened the door to find Clarion and Milori.  
"Queen Clarion, Clarity is awake." she smiled at them and Clarion fluttered towards her daughter's side.  
"Oh, Clarity..." she sighed. Milori rested a hand on Clarion's shoulder.  
"Hi Mother..." Clarity gave a weak smile.  
"Thank you Tristan. Thank you Jonna." Milori thanked both fairies. Tristan gently kissed Clarity on the cheek before looking up at them. He didn't say anything. He just looked up at them and Clarion and Milori could see the sorror in his eyes; the same sorrow they had in their's.

* * *

**Clarity was rescued! Hooray! But now it's matter of dealing with Diablo... **  
**See you hopefully next chapter! Thank you if you've been reading since chapter 1. It means a lot to me!**

**Sorry for any mis-spelling. I don't have a spell-checker on the program I use to write the chapters with and the one on this site isn't working for me.**


	24. Recovering

**Hewwo :3**  
**Remember, please don't hate on me for spelling. I do read my work before and after I post it so it's not like I don't care about spelling or grammar. It's just that I don't have spell checker working on my new laptop. **  
**Lol, some of you seem to think (from your reviews) that Milori might be a bit... frisky... O_o NIGHTMARES.**

* * *

_"At least a season I will want Clarity and Agua here."_

* * *

Jonna floated into the room to find Clarity and Agua awake.  
"Good morning girls. How we feeling today?" she asked while smiling, glad that after two weeks since the incident, they were improving.  
"A lot better, thanks." Clarity smiled back. "We were just talking about when I become the leader to either the Winter Woods or Pixie Hollow."  
"Leader? That won't be for a long time, mind you." Jonna warned.  
"I know. Mother is still young yet," Clarity giggled "Luckily."  
"You know, your lucky to have a mother like Queen Clarion. She's the sweetest fairy alive. I remember the day I was born and she had not long become queen. Mind you, Queen Clarion was a natural; knew what to do without any help. She's wonderful." Jonna laughed happily, not even hearing the door open.

* * *

"Why thank you, Jonna." Clarion fluttered in, smiling.  
"Anything for Queen Ree." Jonna bowed but couldn't help laugh. "Oh, those were the days!"  
"They certainly were." Clarion chuckled as she floated over to Clarity. "Dear, how are you today?"  
"Better, thanks. Is Father not coming today?" Clarity replied.  
"You father was called into an emergency meeting this morning. He managed to persuade the ministers to allow me to visit you instead." her mother explained.  
"What was the emergency?" she asked.  
"I do not know." Clarion answered.  
"Queen Clarion," Agua called from across the room. Clarion turned to her.  
"Yes, dear?" she smiled.  
"Do you know if Milagro is busy today? Because I... um..."  
"Milagro wouldn't miss a day without seeing you, Agua." Clarion assured her "He loves you more than anything."  
"I know." Agua blushed "I love him more than anyone."  
"Speaking of love... Have you seen Tristan?" Clarity giggled.  
"No, I haven't today. But I doubt Tristan would miss a day without seeing you." Clarion replied. There was then a small knock on the door and Viola flew in.  
"Queen Clarion, the ministers have requested you attend the meeting afterall. Lord Milori decided it was importent." Viola explained.  
"Thank you Viola. Goodbye Clarity, Agua." Clarion smiled before leaving, rather annoyed that Milori decided she had to attend the meeting rather than visit her own daughter in her time of need.

* * *

Luckily, it wasn't long before Tristan flew into the infirmary room.  
"Goodmorning Clarity. Hey Agua." he greeted them.  
"Hi," Agua smiled.  
"Hey Tris," Clarity smiled as he knelt down beside her. "How's the world doing out there?" she asked.  
"Oh, the world is doing just fine. But how about my beautiful girlfriend?" Tristan smiled.  
"I don't know. I haven't seen her for over three weeks." Clarity frowned. She looked nothing like she did before Diablo got hold of her. Clarity's long hair had been badly cut and it fell to her shoulders. Before, her hair fell to her waist. She had a large cut on her left arm, forehead, lips, cheeks and knee. The rest of her body was either grazed or bruised, beside her wings. Diablo left their wings alone. Perhaps he was about to damage them when Tristan found them. Their was a deep wound on her forearm and her bone had been visable before. Because of so much blood loss, she was rather dizzy and light-headed.  
"Well I still see her. She just has a new look." Tristan gently kissed her cheek. Neither Agua or Clarity could have anything touch their lips without pain occurring, much to their dismay. Clarity wished she could just feel Tristan's warm lips on hers once again.  
"New look? Well I certainally hate it." she sighed.  
"How can you hate it when you haven't seen it? I have and I don't hate it. Milagro doesn't hate it. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori don't hate it." Tristan assured her.  
"I personally think I did a better job than Diablo." Jonna laughed lightly, trying to ease the tension in the air.  
"I guess." Clarity shrugged, which hurt. "Jonna, how long will I be stuck here for?"  
"I wanted to wait a full season at least, but you have both recovered quicker than I thought. As long as you take it easy, I'll let you go next week. You will have to come here every few days, though. It's so we can check on your progress." Jonna replied. Clarity beamed.  
"Really?" she gasped "Yay!"

* * *

"Clarity?" a voice called from behind the door. The door pushed open and Milagro flew in and landed besde Clarity. Agua's eyes lit up immediately.  
"Hey Mil," Clarity smiled.  
"They have chosen!" Milagro beamed.  
"Chosen?" she frowned.  
"The leader of the seasons; the Pixie Hollow Council has chosen." he explained.  
"What? I didn't even get a chance to prove myself!" Clarity gasped.  
"Niether did I." Milagro replied "But because of your injuries, they have chosen and as soon as you are up flying again, the minister want you in the throne room." he then flew over beside Agua while Clarity let the news seep in. _They've chosen already?_

* * *

"Lady of Winter..." Tristan of muttered.  
"What?" Clarity looked at him, confused.  
"Nothing..." he assured her.

* * *

"Hello love," Milagro smiled as he knelt down beside Agua. "How are you?"  
"I'm not in so much pain as before. Jonna said we can go in a week's time." Agua smiled.  
"That is wonderful news." he said softly "You can come see the sun again and we can sit by the river." Milagro gently kissed her forehead. Unlike Clarity, Agua's forehead was left uncut. Her hair had been left alone too. She had no deep wounds but four large cuts. One on her left cheek, right leg, right wrist and upper left shoulder. Agua also looked very different from before and the only time her eyes lit up was when she was around Milagro.  
"I'm the worst water fairy there is. I haven't touched a single drop of water in weeks." Agua sighed. Jonna saw the sadness in her eyes so she flittered out the room and when she returned, she had an acorn pot filled with water.  
"Knock yourself out, kiddo." She laughed as she handed Agua the acorn. She dipped her finger into the water and could feel the water move around them. Agua played with the water all day, happy to see it again while Milagro watched, rather fascinated.

* * *

"Clarity, are you ready?" Tristan held his hand out to her and Clarity stood up, accepting his hand. It had now been just over three weeks since they had been rescued from Diablo's evil clutches. By now, the only bandages left on them were the one on Clarity's forearm.  
"Yeah. I'm excited! I haven't seen Pixie Hollow in weeks." she sighed happily.  
"Okay, sweetheart, I want you to come back on friday for a check-up. Take it slowly and if you have any problems, just come and find me. Tristan, try not to leave Clarity by herself. Anything could happen." Jonna warned. Tristan nodded.  
"Clarity and Agua, could you walk to room three for me? Leia wants to check both of your wings." she asked and Clarity nodded.  
"Sure." she smiled as began to walk down to room three with Agua, Milagro and Tristan.

* * *

"Open." Leia instructed. Clarity opened her wings as told.  
"Close." she closed her wings with no problems.  
"Do a flap." Clarity flapped her wings easily. Tristan watched anxoiusly with Milagro and Agua.  
"Try a little flutter." Leia told her and Clarity tried.  
"Give me a flitter." the young princess jumped off the ground and flittered upwards.  
"Clarity, I can assure you your wings are fine. Just get some Pixie Dust on them and try starting with a little bit of flying. Not too much and stop if you get tired. Agua, your turn." Leia explained and Clarity and Agua swapped places. Agua turned her back to Leia and followed her intructions.

* * *

"Perfect. Both of your wings are fine." Leia annouced afterwards. "Just take it easy and come back on friday."  
"Thank you, Leia." Milagro smiled.  
"Thanks." Clarity smiled before carefully flying out followed by Milagro, Tristan and Agua.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do first?" Tristan looked around outside the Fairy Infirmary. Clarity inhaled the smell of flowers and fresh air.  
"I believe I already know where Agua would want to go." Milagro chuckled. Agua smiled and blushed.  
"Okay, I'll see you later, Mil." Clarity smiled as the two fairies flew away to the river outside the Pixie Dust Tree.  
"Keep a close eye on my sister, Tristan." Milagro told Tristan as he flew away.  
"Do you want to find your parents? I know you wanted to know which seasons you're getting." Tristan asked.  
"Sure." Clarity nodded "Let's go to the throne room."

* * *

**Next chapter you'll find out who is getting what season! I wonder what season(s) Clarity is getting? And what will the finale suprise be? Find out soon! Bye for now! :D**


	25. Beside The Lake

**Hello everyone! Sadly, there is very few chapters left to this story. I was thinking of creating a sequel, what do you think?**  
**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_ "Let's go to the throne room."_

* * *

"Clarity, what are you doing here?" Milori frowned when Clarity flew through the throne room doors followed by Tristan. Her tiara was on a table to the side of the room.  
"I'm back!" she annouced "Jonna let me go!" Clarity beamed.  
"How wonderful, welcome back! We were just discussing the current situation with the seasons. As you may know, the minister and I have chosen who will aquire which seasons. Would you like to know?" Clarion smiled. Clarity nodded.  
"Yes! What seasons will I get?" she begged that she would get her favourite season.  
"Your brother, Milagro, will be leading spring, summer and autumn." Milori annouced and it could only mean one thing.  
"Clarity, you will be the future Lady of Winter."  
"Really?" she gasped "That's amazing!" Clarity spun around in circles in the air and after a few seconds, dropped to the floor. She landed in Tristan's arms and he smiled.  
"Careful there, princess." he teased. Clarity smiled as she and Tristan leaned closer and Clarity put her lips to his. It hurt, but it was worth it. She hadn't felt the warmth of his lips on hers for so long.

* * *

"I can't beleive it! I'm getting the Winter Woods!" Clarity squealed excitedly. Tristan chuckled as he looked up at the stars ahead of them. Both fairies sat beside the same river that Clairon and Milori had met at, without evening knowing it.  
"At least this means I can see you everyday when you become our leader." he smiled.  
"What do you mean?" Clarity looked at the stars too. They shined in the dark night sky and there was a small warm breeze in the air.  
"You're going to be our - the winter fairies' - leader, meaing I will get to see you everyday." Tristan explained. She smiled even more.  
"Nothing could be more perfect." she sighed happily. Tristan leaned closer to her and put his arm down on the grass beside her right arm, putting all his weight on one arm. At least, that's what he intended to do.  
"Careful!" Clarity shrieked as he quickly moved his arm away. That was now the only cut that hadn't healed fully. Most of the scars were gone but she had a couple deep ones that left visible scars.  
"Clarity, are you okay? I didn't mean to do that." Tristan asked nervously.  
"Yeah," Clarity assured him. Both fairies then went back to staring at the stars.

* * *

"Agua, what happened?" Milagro turned to his lover. Agua sat beside him, perched on a mushroom. Her deepest cut was on her ankle, making it harder to flex it.  
"With Diablo?" she asked curiosly.  
"Indeed. What happened with Diablo?" Milagro nodded. Agua inhaled a deep breath.  
"While I was walking back to the Home Tree, I heard a fairy behind me. Then there was something cutting into my ankle and I turned to see Diablo. He dragged me back to his house and down the passage way. Clarity was there already and she was cut and bruised an so weak..." Agua felt tears sting her eyes at the memory.  
"Diablo chained me to a wall with Clarity and then he hurt me..." a single tears rolled down her cheek.  
"Agua, don't worry about Diablo. I am here and I will never leave you. As long as you stay with me, you will be safe." Milagro gently hugged her as more tears began to fall from her beautiful blue eyes.  
"Don't cry. Everything will be just fine." he assured her and looked deeply into her eyes. "Agua, follow me. I want to show you something."

* * *

"I'm going to be the leader of the Winter Woods!" Clarity chirped as she and Tristan walked hand-in-hand along the river's edge.  
"How many times are you going to say that tonight?" Tristan chuckled.  
"How long until midnight?" Clarity stopped walking and looked at him. Tristan thought for a moment.  
"About five." he guessed.  
"What's five times a billion? That's how many times I'm going to say it!" she continued to walk happily with a skip in her step.  
"Don't get too caried away. Afterall, there is much more than just ruling the Winter Woods." Tristan warned her in a playful tone.  
"Like what? Nothing else is any better than ruling the Winter Woods!" Clarity paused for a moment, thinking. "Besides loving you." she smiled.  
"I feel exactly the same way." Tristan beamed. "Nothing compares." he gently pressed his lips to Clarity's. She didn't mind the pain for it was replaced with pure happiness.

* * *

"You may open your eyes." Milagro told Agua and she slowly lifted her eyelids. In front of her was a giant lake, one that Agua had only ever seen once before...

* * *

_"Wow..." Agua landed on her knees before the shimmered in the moonlight and was a beautiful shade of blue. Never had Agua seen a lake alike it. She gently touched the water's surface and the water incased her fingers like a thin blanket. The water was warm from the sun's rays earlier that day._

_"Hello?" Called a voice from behind a tree. A sparrowman emerged from behind the tree and smiled. He had short white hair, sparkling blue eyes and was tall and muscular._  
_"Why hello there. I don't believe we have ever met before." the fairy smiled. Agua froze. She wasn't very good at socializing at all._  
_"What is your name, miss?" he slowly approached her. "My name is Milagro. A pleasure to meet you." there was something about Milagro's English accent that Agua adored. _  
_"My... name is... Agua..." she nervously replied._  
_"Agua? What a beautiful name. I presume you're talent is water?" Agua nodded, her hand still gently resting on the water's surface_  
_"May I join you, Agua?" Milagro smiled and Agua nodded again in awe._  
_"What a lovely night. I wish days like this accured more often." he sighed happily as he sat down next to Agua, soaking in the beautiful scenary._  
_"Me too." Agua smiled, content._

* * *

"I remember out first meeting here..." Agua glanced around at the small tree beside the lake, the leaves were painted shades of orange, yellow and red.  
"That is exactly why I brought you here." Milagro chuckled. "Please, sit down." he gesutered towards the edge of the shimmering lake, the moon reflecting itself in the centre. Agua landed beside the lake a sat on her knees and her lover sat beside her on the freshly cut grass.  
"Agua..." Milagro inhaled a deep breath "I need to discuss something with you."

* * *

**What does Milagro want to discuss? Could be anything! Please review if you want to and I'll see you in chapter 26! Goodbye for now!**


	26. The Execution

**Hello everyone! Please may I ask you to try not to be rude when requesting updates. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Clarion was quietly standing on her balcony, admiring the stars, when she felt something wrap around her waist.  
"Hello love," a sparrowman with a certain English-accent whispered from behind her "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, Milori." Clarion assured him. Milori raised an eyebrow.  
"Since when was nothing on you're mind? Be realistic, Clarion." he chuckled and gently kissed her neck.  
"Not out here." she whispered with a small giggle.  
"What's wrong?" Milori repeated sternly.  
"I fear that executing Diablo isn't the right decision." Clarion sighed in defeat. Diablo had been kept in a small room at the top of the Pixie Dust Tree for the past  
few days, to make sure he didn't escape. Diablo was due to be executed in a few day's time.  
"Clarion," he began "He nearly killed two fairies; one being our daughter." Clarion pushed his arms away and flew forward slightly.  
"But-" she protested  
"Clarion," Milori interupted "Diablo is a danger to Pixie Hollow. We cannot have any fairies being killed by him!" both fairies remainded silent.  
"Very well," Clarion finally sighed "Tomorrow at dawn."

* * *

"What is it, Milagro?" Agua nervously asked. Milagro seemed at war with himself; as if trying to decide whether to talk about it now or later. "Please," she  
said gently "You can tell me anything."  
"Love, we need to discuss the future of Pixie Hollow. Of us." Milagro finally explained.  
"What is there to discuss? You will be the King of Pixie Hollow and Clarity will be the Lady of Winter. What more is there to it?" Agua frowned.  
"When I and my mother's reigns are over, there will need to be a king or queen." Milagro began. He inhaled a deep breath before continueing "The heir to my throne  
needs to be by royal blood. And royal blood alone."  
"Milagro, what are you saying?" Agua gasped. "Are you saying...?"  
"Indeed." Milagro glanced down at the grass floor below them. The grass was freshly cut and the wonderful scent was in the cool air.  
"Oh, Milagro," she smiled warmly "It would be an honour." he looked up from the grass and stared deeply into her blue eyes. They sparkled just like the water's  
surface.  
"Truly?" Milagro smiled and Agua nodded happily.  
"But how would I be able to? I'm not royal blood."  
"Agua, you may recall me telling you that as long as you're with me, you will be fine." He explained "What I am asking of you is..." Milagro paused for a second to  
see Agua beaming, tears in her eyes. "Will you marry me and be there at my side during my era?"  
"Of course I will." she wrapped her arms around his neck and then whispered "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

The sun shone through the small window to Diablo's room. He sighed as he lay curled up in his bed, not ever wanting to get up. But today was his last day. Last  
day breathing. There was a rough knock at the door and a sparrowman bursted in.  
"Get up, Diablo. Queen's giving you an hour." the fairy had dark brown hair and green eyes. He was tall and rather large. The fairy then left, leaving Diablo  
alone once again. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Diablo decided today he was going to die with the little dignity he had left.

* * *

"Hello Ree," Diablo hissed as he passed Clarion. Milori remaind closely at her side, as did Milagro and Agua. "You look as lovely as ever today." he smirked at  
Milori.  
"Agua, are you positive you want to stay during Diablo's execution?" Milagro nervously turned to his fiancée.  
"Of course," Agua faked a smile "I will be fine." she assured him.  
"Fairies of Pixie Hollow, let Diablo's execution begin!" Clarion annouced, feeling rather ill from the thought of what she was saying. If only Diablo hadn't  
had done it...

* * *

Meanwhile...  
"He's dead." Clarity breathed.  
"What? Who's dead?" Tristan frowned as the two fairies flew along the river outside the Pixie Dust Tree.  
"Diablo..."

* * *

**Well, Diablo is dead! Forever! Finally, some happiness in this story! It's been so dark lately... **  
**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll hopefully see you next chapter (assuming you've read this far and are still going too read more)! Goodbye!**


	27. Clarity's Problem

**Thank you for all the support during this story. It is beginning to come to an end and this is my longest story at the moment. Thank you for such wonderful reviews and all of those who have been around since my first story was created about 2 months ago. It's been a crazy couple months but I've loved every moment of it. I know you don't want me to ramble on but I would like to say a little thank you to Random Super Fan for such a nice review. It made me smile :)**

**Also, thank you to Tangled4ever, Starsights, fairytales-forever, NeverStar, Clarionromance22, juudjv, MilarionIsLove and milarionforever. You've been around since the beginning and have really supported me. Thank you to all the guests and other users who regulary review and anyone new to my stories! If you are new to my stories then hello and feel free to PM any time! I love talking and am online longer than what should be allowed xD**

**Haha, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Clarity inhaled a deep breath to prevent the tears, but it was no use. A teardrop trickled down her cheek and she caught it in her open palm.  
"Oh Clarity..." Tristan gently took her cold hands in his own. "Don't cry. Diablo is gone and he can't hurt you anymore. I thought you'd be happy."  
"But how could my mother just kill him like that? How could my father agree?" Clarity turned her back to him, avoiding his eyes "How could you...?"  
"Clarity, you're forgetting here that he tried to kill you and Agua. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori only followed the law of Pixie Hollow." Tristan tried to explain but she kept her back turned "This was not there decision. Nobody wanted to hang Diablo. It was just... It was just his punishment!"  
"Since when did my parents keep to the Pixie Hollow laws? My mother broke her own rule!" Clarity snapped, her eyes filling with tears, blurring her vision.  
"For love!" he yelled far louder than intended. "For love, Clarity! Nothing else!" Both fairies then remaind silent.  
"Clarity, I would do exactly the same thing for you. I would break my wings just to see you walk away unharmed. That's exactly what Lord Milori did. He risked it, but he did it for love." Tristan explained softly.  
"I'm sorry, Tristan." Clarity whispered and Tristan had to strain his ears to hear her.  
"Don't be." he assured her.  
"But-" Clarity tried to protest but Tristan interupted her.  
"Don't be." she turned around to face him, his green eyes full of concern. "I need to get back to work in the Winter Woods. I can walk you back to Queen Clarion if you like." Tristan faked a smile as Clarity breifly nodded and the couple silently began to fly back to the Pixie Dust Tree.

* * *

Clarion stood peacefully on her balcony, her head raised high as the summer breeze flew through her hair. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see fairies  
in Pixie Hollow buzzing around. Despite Diablo's death being on mere hours ago, Pixie Hollow was still a happy place to be that day. Clarion admired her view of  
the Summer Meadows and Springtime Square from where she stood. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining high in the sky.  
"Mother, could I discuss something with you for a moment?" an English voice came from the door. Clarion smiled as she turned to the sparrowman.  
"Of course, Milagro. What would the problem be?" Milagro flew in and shut the door behind him. He cleared his throat.  
"As you know, I and Agua are deeply in love. We belong together. Therefore, I request she be my wife during my era."  
"Milagro, you cannot marry Agua. She is not royal blood meaning that after your reign, Pixie Hollow will never have a queen or king again!" Clarion gasped.  
"Mother, understand I love her. I cannot part with Agua just because she is not royal blood! We will find a way, just, please, support me in my decision." Milagro  
tried to prevent himself from becoming angry with Clarion, something that never happened.  
"I cannot let you put your romantic affairs before your duty as future king." Clarion stated.  
"Nor will I. Mark my words, Mother, I have already thought my decision through. I can make it work. Just please support my decision." Milagro locked his eyes on her, hoping that she would agree.

* * *

Tristan and Clarity floated towards the Pixie Dust Tree, hoping to find either one of Clarity's parents. She was shaken up from Diablo's death and Tristan hated to leave her alone. It was then he saw a certain winter sparrowman on another branch of the tree not too far away.  
"Lord Milori!" Tristan called to the lord. Milori turned around and smiled at the young couple.  
"Hello Clarity. Hello Tristan. How are you both today?" Milori noticed Clarity didn't smile back, which was very unlike her. He began to approach his daughter and she flew straight in front of him.  
"Father," Clarity slightly bowed her head as she stared down at the floor "Where is Mother?"  
"10A." Milori replied, concern audible in his voice.  
"Thank you." Clarity then fluttered away, only looking up to see where she was flying.

* * *

"Very well." Clarity heard a fairy say as she fluttered towards the room titled 10A; Clarion room. There was a slight pause before the door opened and Milagro flew  
out, smiling with glee. He smiled at Clarity as he passed her, but she didn't return the smile.  
"Mother, I would like to talk to you." Clarity spoke as she flew into the room. Clarion was smiling too, until she saw the upset look on her daughter's face.  
"What is the problem, Clarity?" she frowned. Clarity shut the door before speaking.  
"I need to talk to you about something..."

* * *

It was a day after Diablo's death and the sun was down below the horizon. Clarion and Milori lay in bed, completly exhausted from the past few days in Pixie Hollow.  
"Clarion," Milori sighed "Do you think Clarity will be alright? I know the healing-talents said she would be fine as long as she stayed a few days but-" he cut himself off when he saw the tears in the queen's eyes.

* * *

**I think it's time to call it a night! Haha, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in chapter 28! Wow, 28 already? ^-^**


	28. Depression

**Hello everyone and I would firstly like to thank you for over 6,000 views! It's amazing so thank you so much!**

**Now, this chapter does have a meaning to it. I would like you to think about what I write in this chapter and focus on how Clarity feels. I will explain everything at the end of the chapter.**  
**P.O.V means 'Point Of View'.**

* * *

_"I need to talk to you about something..."_

* * *

The Day Of Diablo's Death:

"What is it, Clarity?" Clarion asked nervously as she floated closer to her daughter. Clarity looked down at the floor and bit her lip nervously "You can tell me, dear." Clarion smiled warmly.  
"Mother," Clarity breathed "I cannot live like this anymore."  
"What do you mean?" the queen frowned, rather perplexed.  
"I mean I can't live with all these scars!" she held her arm forward to reveal her deepest cut from Diablo's blade. It was still healing and it was obvious it was going to scar. "I can't live with these."  
"Clarity, what are you saying?" Clarion fluttered towards her but Clarity took a step away. "Clarity," she said sternly "What is the problem?"  
"I can't live with this anymore." Clarity shook her head sadly "I can't live knowing what Diablo has done to me."  
"Diablo is no longer alive. You have no need to fear him anymore. Clarity, you-" she stopped when she noticed something on her daughter's arm. Something above the deep wound from Diablo's blade. Clarity quickly pulled her arm closer to her and tried to hide the pain in her eyes.  
"What?" she watched Clarion closely.  
"Clarity," Clarion said sternly "Is that a new cut?"  
"Um... Might be." she lied as she shifted her weight.  
"How did you cut yourself?" the queen gingerly approached her and gently touched her forearm. The new cut was fresh and seemed to be fairly recent.  
"It was an accident." Clarity bit her lip nervously. Clarion wasn't convinced.  
"Then why wouldn't you go to the infirmary? It could get infected if left untreated."  
"It's fine." Clarity shrugged "It doesn't need treatment."  
"Then what would the problem be?" Clarion raised an eyebrow with concern. Clarity stood silently, as if at war with herself. "Clarity, you need to tell me if there is a problem."

* * *

"Ree?" a voice came from behind Clarion's door. Clarion knew the voice so she approached the door and faked a smile.  
"Hello Milori. What is the problem?" she asked as she opened the door. Milori looked rather anxious.  
"Jonna wants to discuss something with Clarity."

* * *

Clarity carefully pushed the door opened intitled '**5**'. Inside a pink-haired fairy sat on one of the two beds, staring down at the floor at her feet.  
"Jonna, I-" Clarity stopped herself when Jonna looked up. She shook her head sadly as she looked at the princess.  
"Clarity, why would you do such a thing? You're a better person than that." Jonna sighed as she motioned for Clarity to sit beside her. Clarity flittered to her side ad sat beside her on the bed. "Let me see." she carefully examined Clarity's forearm. There were several new cuts that didn't seem too deep.  
"I'm sorry, Jonna. Lately, I've just felt so... so miserable..." Clarity pressed her eyelids together to prevent tears from falling.  
"Don't worry. I can sort out some herbs for you and we can get you out of depression." Jonna gathered some bandages and wrapped the princess' new cuts.  
"Thank you." Clarity faked a smile. Jonna looked into her eyes with sorrow.  
"Don't worry about me. Worry about your parents. Worry about your brother. And worry about Tristan."

* * *

Present:

"I'm sorry, Clarion." Milori wrapped his arms around her as they lay in bed.  
"Milori, it is not your fault. I'm sure Clarity will be fine as long as she's with Jonna." Clarion inhaled a deep breath before meeting Milori's gaze, his brown eyes showing concern for both her and their daughter.  
"We can only hope." Milori faked a smile as he wipped her eyes to stop any tears.

* * *

The Night Before Diablo's Death:

Clarity sat on her bed in the dark, looking out at the stars outside her window. There was a sadness lurking inside her that she had only felt for the past couple of weeks. She felt miserable and she wanted nothing more than to curl and disappear, but she knew she couldn't.  
"Could I fell any worse?" Clarity sighed as she burried her head in her hands. She could feel tears in her eyes but tried to stop them by pressing her eyelids together tightly.  
"I won't cry. I don't need to cry. There is nothing wrong with me and I'm just being stupid." Clarity told herself but tears began to stream down her face. No matter what, she couldn't stop them from soaking her hands. Her skin felt tight and she felt as if someone had just weighed her shoulders down with something.  
"Oh, come on, Clarity. You can't cry. You're pathetic enough." she told herself over and over again, but this only made her cry harder.

* * *

Clarity P.O.V:

I sat up and took a few deep breathes, trying to stop my tears. No matter what, I just felt miserable. I couldn't stop the feeling of hopelessness.  
"STOP IT!" I yelled as I dug my nails into my palms, burring them into my skin. Somehow, the pain seemed to calm me a bit. I bit the inside of my cheek as I flew around my room in the dark, trying to find something sharp. I dug through my dresser and felt something sharp prick my finger. I pulled it out of the draw and discovered it was a pair of sharp scissors. I then sat back down on my bed and held the sharp pair of scissors in my hands, deciding whether or not to go through with my plan.

It was a few minutes later when I had decided.  
"It can't hurt that much..." I muttered as I held my right forearm in front of me. The deep cut from Diablo's sharp object was still there and was beginning to scar.  
"It can't hurt anymore than what Diablo did." I decided as I drew the scissors closer to my arm. I held then firmly in my left hand as I drew the blade closer to my arm and I felt it sink into my skin, drawing blood. The sight of blood made me sigh with relief and I could feel my muscles relax. It felt as if the weight on my shoulders had been lifted. I cut a line above Diablo's cut and the blood ran down my arm and onto my bed sheets. I didn't care less about the mess I made. The blood would wash out and I could tell everyone that one of Diablo's cuts had started bleeding again.  
"Wow..." I muttered as I drew the blade through my skin again, leaving yet another line. Somehow, it made me relax and I fell asleep that night with a sense of happiness.

* * *

**That was chapter 28. Now I need to explain myself...**  
**That is what depression feels like. I would know because I have depression myself. I have never cut myself but I have a friend who did many years ago and she explained it to me. Clarity has Jonna to help her and I have my great friend Alison. Alison is the reason I don't cut myself and she helps when I have breakdowns. She is incredible and I don't know what I'd do without her. It is truly horrible to have depression and if you have it, just PM me and we can talk about it. Talking does help so please don't bottle it up. I hope I gave you a bit of an understanding of depression and what it's like. That is exactly what I feel like almost everyday.**  
**Thank you for reading and goodbye for now :)**


	29. Losing It

**Hello everyone and I would like to tell you something before we start...**  
**I know last chapter I revealed I have depression but please do not think differently about me. I am still the same person as before you knew. Please don't worry because I don't cut myself and I'm not suicidal! Please don't pitty me either... I love reading all of your reviews and they always brighten my day! Thank you :)**  
**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Clarity sat on the bed she had been put in after Tristan had rescued him from Diablo's evil clutches. Her forearm was bandaged and there were faint red marks of blood on the soft material. Jonna sat on the other bed, cross-legged, writing a report on Clarity's behaviour for her medical record.  
"Sweetie, when did you start feeling sad?" she glanced over at Clarity, who was digging her nails into her palms. "Darling, don't do that."  
"Sorry. Um... I guess a few days before Diablo was hung." Clarity replied. She rested her hands beside her and tried to resist the urge to dig her nails into her skin. Jonna continued to write something down before getting up and leaving the papers on her desk.  
"You know, Clarity," Jonna sat down beside the princess "I'm here for you. You can tell me anything and I won't lie to you. If you feel upset, just talk to me." she assured her.  
"Thanks Jonna. I guess it's just been so horrible lately... I mean, I'm going to have that scar forever and everyday it reminds me of Diablo and what he did to me and Agua..." Clarity shuddered at the memory.  
"You cold?" Jonna picked up the blanket beside her and offered it to Clarity.  
"No, just thinking..." she replied. Jonna sighed as she placed the blanket back down beside her. There was a light knock on the door and Queen Clarion entered.  
"Hello Jonna," she faked a smile as she fluttered in.  
"I'm going to leave you two girls alone..." Jonna annouced before picking up some papers and leaving the room. There was an awkward silence as Clarion sat beside her daughter on the bed. Clarity stared down at the floor.  
"Clarity, I don't understand." Clarion sighed "You seemed so full of life... and now this happens..."  
"Do you know what it feels like to... to feel so... alone?" Clarity replied quietly.  
"Of course I-"  
"No you don't." Clarity interupted.  
"Pardon?" Clarion frowned.  
"You don't understand what's it's like to be alone! You've had Milori your whole life and nothing bad has ever happened to you!" Clarity yelled, standing up and facing her mother. Clarion was rather annoyed that she had used her father's actual name.

* * *

Previously That Night:  
Jonna was finishing writing some notes on Clarity's mental and physical condition. Clarity sat on the bed to the left of the room, her head resting on her knees as she sat waiting for Jonna to leave.  
"Well, I'll be heading out for the night. Darling, if you need me, call Lia and she'll come get me. Lia is in room three and she's really nice. I've taken all the sharp objects out of the room so try not to hurt yourself." Jonna explained as she packed away the papers into a draw.  
"Okay. Night, Jonna." Clarity faked a smile as she crawled into the bed sheets. For the next few weeks, room five was her new home, until she was no longer cutting herself and out of depression. Jonna smiled back.  
"Just be careful and no hurting yourself! Sweetie, I'll be back at dawn so don't try and miss me too much!" Jonna laughed as she flew out the room. Clarity quickly flew around the room, looking for something sharp. She had too much stress built up inside of her that needed realising. Instead, she found a pen and paper. Clarity picked up the pen and paper and settled back down on her bed. Perhaps she could express herself through writing...?

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_Do you understand what it's like to go through hell? You've had nothing bad ever happen to you while I've had Diablo try to kill me! And Tristan! Yet what did you do? Hang him. THAT WAS IT. When he tried to poison Tristan and kill him? You only banished him! WHAT? HOW COULD YOU? If you had of killed Diablo after the LOVE OF MY LIFE had almost died, I wouldn't have depression now! It's your fault that me and Agua are scarred for life! YOUR FAULT! I hate you and please never talk to me again. I will ignore you and never make contact with you again. I hate you._

_From Your "Daughter",_  
_Ex-Princess Clarity._

Clarity finished the letter as quickly as she had started. She felt a sense of relief as she pushed the letter under the bed covers and settled down to sleep.

* * *

Present:  
Clarity burried through her bed sheets to find the letter. She found it and handed it to Clarion.  
"Just go and never come back!" Clarity yelled. Jonna quickly burst in the room followed by Milagro, Agua, Tristan and Milori.  
"What's going on?" Milori ran to Clarion's side.  
"Clarity, calm down!" Tristan flew to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Go away!" Clarity yelled at her parents. Rage was filling her insides and she wanted more than to be alone. "Get out!"  
"Very well." Clarion could feel tears in her eyes as she left, followed by Milori. Milagro shot his twin an annoyed glance as he flew out behind them, followed by Agua. Clarity sat down on her bed and immediatly burst into tears.  
"Hey, Sweetheart, calm down. You're alright. I'm here." Jonna sat down at her side and hugged her tightly. Tristan sat at Clarity's other side and rested his hand on his.  
"Clarity, what's going on with you?" Tristan sighed. Clarity looked up at him and took a deep breath.  
"I just hate depression. I hate it! I don't know... I guess sometimes I just loose it." she sighed. "I hope Mother didn't think I meant it..."  
"Queen Clarion is the kindest fairy I know. She knows it's just your depression. You're wonderful, Clarity. Darling, anyone who knew you would know that you would never mean anything like that." Jonna assured her.  
"Thanks Jonna. I should go apologize..." Clarity stood up straight and wipped her eyes with the back of her hand. She then inhaled a deep breath before flying out and finding Clarion.

* * *

"Mother, I doubt Clarity meant what she said. She is just upset." Milagro assured Clarion. She faked a smile.  
"I'm sure you're correct, Milagro." Clarion nodded. She had a tight grip on the letter and decided to read it in private. The young princess quickly flew into the Fairy Circle and landed in front of Clarion and Milori.  
"Mother," she panted "I didn't mean what I said back there. I just... Just..." Clarity tried to regain her breath. Clarion smiled at her reassuringly.  
"Do not worry, Clarity. You were just upset. Although, there is something I would like to explain to you," she explained "In private."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and goodbye for now!**


	30. Light Beneath The Darkness

**Thank you everyone for your support! It amazes me to think this story has over 6,000 views! Thank you so much because it really does make my day! ^-^**  
**Enjoy chapter 29!**

* * *

"Very well." Milori began to walk away and Agua tugged on Milagro's arm, but he kept his eyes locked on Clarity.  
"Please, Milagro." Clarion said sternly. Milagro hesitated before flying away with Agua.  
"Mother, what do you wish to tell me?" Clarity took a step closer to her mother.  
"Clarity, I understand that you have been making some bad decisions lately. Please understand that I know your pain. I know what it is like to feel alone." Clarion's words made her daughter carefully focus on every word she said.  
"What do you mean?" Clarity asked quietly.  
"When I and your father were very young and foolishly in love, there was an incident." Clarion paused for a moment, as if considering whether or not to continue "He crossed the border, without an amulet, causing his wing to break. That is why he cannot fly; because I placed our love before his safety." Clarion turned around to try and hide her sadness. Her golden wings drooped as she continued. "I placed a law over Pixie Hollow. A law meaning that nobody will ever be able to cross the border again. Winter fairies were not allowed in the warms seasons of Pixie Hollow, and warm fairies were not allowed in the Winter Woods. That law remainded until two very special fairies met. These two fairies were sisters; born of the same laugh. They went against my law and crossed the border, resulting in another broken wing..."  
"What happened to them? The two sisters?" Clarity whispered, her voice shaking.  
"These two fairies showed us that they belonged together; just like I belonged with the Lord of Winter." Clarion sighed happily at the memory of when she was reunited with her lover.  
"Oh, Mother... I'm so sorry... I didn't know." the young princess sighed as she put her hand to her temples. "I never meant what I said at all..."  
"I think you may want this back." Clarion turned around and handed her daughter the letter.  
"Thanks. Did you read it?" she asked nervously.  
"No, but I doubt I should." Clarion faked a smile, trying to ease the tension in the air. Clarity took hold of the letter and ripped it in half. There was no way she wanted either of her parents to read her hatred.  
"Are we cool?" Clarity smiled nervously.  
"Of course. Dear, no matter what you are my daughter and I love you dearly." Clarion chuckled. Clarity gave a genuine smile and for once in the first few weeks, the felt truly content.

* * *

It was many months later when Jonna came rushing into the Pixie Hollow Throne Room with a piece of paper grasped in her hand.  
"Clarity! Good news, Dear!" she exclaimed excitedly. Clarity turned around from talking with Milagro and flew towards the healing fairy.  
"What is it, Jonna?" she asked excitedly.  
"Clarity," Jonna panted "You're test results! They're clear! You're depression is gone!"  
"What?" Clarity gasped, tears in her eyes. A few days before, she had completed a few tests to determine whether or not she still had depression. Jonna had promised to give her the results in person.  
"Sweetie, you're depression is gone!" Jonna repeated. "And just in time for Milagro's wedding!"  
"This is amazing! By the second star! Tris, it's gone!" Clarity flittered to Tristan and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tristan beamed as Clarity cried from happiness. "This is amazing..." she muffled into his shoulder.  
"Sister, are you alright?" Milagro chuckled as he flew beside his twin. Milagro and Clarity had been repairing their twin bond over the past few months and by now they were closer than before.  
"I'm better than alright! Mil, it's gone!" Clarity paused and looked at Jonna "Does this mean I can move out of room five and back in the Pixie Dust Tree?" she asked excitedly.  
"Yes!" Jonna exclaimed excitedly before turning to a serious face "But who will keep me company all day?"  
"I can visit." Clarity giggled as she spun in circles. She began to feel dizzy and eventually fell into Tristan's arms.  
"Woah, careful there, princess." he teased. Clarity giggled before leaning up and kissing him. Never had she felt so happy in her life and she intended on letting that happiness last forever.

* * *

"I guess I always knew that I had all the strength to make it through." Clarity sighed happily. Her and the love of her life strolled along the river outside Pixie Hollow. The sun was setting and the air was warm. Nothing else could have made the moment more perfect. Milagro and Agua's wedding was in three days and Clarity was the head bridemaid. She was so excited and after hearing the news that her depression had gone, she couldn't have been happier.  
"I didn't guess. I knew." Tristan smiled as they sat down on a bed of soft grass at the river's edge. "I knew that _my_ beautiful girlfriend would survive what happened to her."  
"Stop it! You're going to make me cry!" Clarity pressed her face into Tristan's shoulder, determinded not to cry again.  
"Hey, crying is good. It lets some emotion out. It's especially good if it's tears of happiness." Tristan told her. He brought her head up to his and smiled. "I'm glad _my_ Clarity is back. The fairy I fell in love with."  
"Stop it, Tris!" Clarity giggled "I'm going to cry again and it's not going to look pretty!"  
"Don't be ridiculous. Even when you were covered in cuts and bruises, you were the most gorgeous fairy alive in my eyes." Tristan placed his lips on hers and they shared a passionate kiss. _Nothing could have ruined that moment. And nothing did._

* * *

**Awww, some stars have finally emerged from all that darkness! It's a bit of a short chapter but I think it was worthwhile. I hope you enjoyed and goodbye for now!**


	31. Pure Love

**Wow! 7,215 views! This is such an achivement and I'm so happy that so many people like this fanfic! It has really brought a smile to my face. I sincerely thank you all!**

* * *

Clarion awoke to the sound of Milori's voice. She smiled as she opened her eyes to look straight into a pair of brown eyes. The sparrowman before her was none other than the Lord of Winter; her husband.  
"Good morning, love," Milori smiled.  
"Good morning dear," Clarion replied. It was the day before their son's wedding and neither Clarion or Milori had to attend to any royal duties. Today, it was their day to be together.  
"No nightmares lately?" he brushed a strand of her brown hair from her face.  
"Of course not." she replied happily, her eyes bright with enthusiasm.  
"That's wonderful to hear." Milori placed a finger under her chin and raised her face to his. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and couldn't help but smile as he placed his lips gently on hers. Clarion could feel her heart beating inside her chest; the same feeling she got whenever she was around Milori. He pulled away and smiled.  
"Milori, what would you care to do today? I was thinking perhaps we could spend the day in Springtime-" Clarion stopped when Milori gently kissed her neck.  
"-Square? That sounds splendid. But I have on condition." Milori chuckled. Clarion frowned.  
"What would that be?" she asked as Milori beamed.  
"Today, nobody but me will get you." he smiled. Clarion broke out into a smile as she agreed.  
"Of course, Milori. Nobody but you." she promised. Milori kissed her neck as Clarion explained what she had planned for the day.  
"Love, that sounds wonderful." Milori chuckled. Clarion ran her finger over her neck and froze.  
"Milori? Have you-" she fluttered towards her dressing table and found her mirror. Sure enough, on her neck remaind a small red mark. Clarion knew that her dress wouldn't hide it either.  
"What's wrong, Clarion?" Milori supressed laughing and instead sat there, smirking. Clarion turned to him.  
"Do realize my dress will not cover it?" Milori nodded.  
"I know, love." he chuckled. "I know."

* * *

As Clarion and Milori made their way down to Springtime Square, Clarion noticed fairies looking at her neck. The mark remaind there and her dress didn't cover it.  
"Love, is there something wrong?" Milori frowned. Clarion put her hand to her neck to cover it.  
"I do wish you wouldn't make them so obvoius." she sighed.  
"I'm sorry, Clairon. I'll remember that for next time." he chuckled. Clarion raised an eyebrow.  
"Next time? Who decided there would be a 'next time'?" she couldn't help but slip a smile.  
"Perhaps I'll stay in the Winter Woods if I cannot kiss my own wife." Milori teased. He took her hand in his own, revealing the mark. Clarion blushed as fairies flying by looked at them. "I love you, Ree." Milori smiled.  
"Can we please finish this in private?" Clarion asked uneasily.  
"Clarion, we have been married for many years. I think that by now, everyone in Pixie Hollow has accepted us." Milori dropped his voice to a whisper "Especially since we have two children." he chuckled. Clarion laughed and smiled.  
"I love you too, Milori. I love you more than anything." Clarion beamed as she leaned closer to him. Both fairies closed their eyes and Milori could feel her breathing. The sun above them shone down through the Pixie Dust Tree leaves, creating a spotlight on the royal couple. Their lips pressed together and Milori wrapped his arms around her waist. Fairies passing by couldn't help but giggle.  
"Let's go, love." Milori smiled as they began to walk.

* * *

"Queen Clarion! What are you doing here?" The Minister of Spring gasped when Queen Clarion floated in beside Lord Milori. Clarion smiled reasurringly.  
"Do not alarm yourself, Minister. I and Lord Milori are not here to check on the preperations for spring." Hyacinth sighed out of relief "Yet." she added.  
"What?" Hyacinth froze.  
"I'm teasing." Clarion assured him with a small laugh.  
"Oh Ree," Milori chuckled.  
"Um... You're Highness..." Hyacinth narrowed his eyes at her neck. Clarion was confused for a moment before realizing what he was looking at. She quickly covered it with her hand.  
"Yes?" she asked nervously.  
"Well... um..." he stuttered. Clarion glanced at Milori to see him smirking.  
"Milori!" she nudged him gently. Her tone was angry yet there was a blush on her cheeks. Hyacinth suddenly realized what he was looking at by the queen's behaviour.  
"Oh, um..." he never had liked Milori. The enchanting winter sparrowman had stolen the queen's heart while Hyacinth was left alone. Hyacinth had a very noticable crush on Queen Clarion.  
"Is there a problem, Minister?" Milori smiled and rose an eyebrow. Hyacinth shook his head.  
"No, Lord Milori. Please excuse me, you're Highness." he bowed before flying away, rather annoyed at Milori for doing such a thing.  
"Do you think he was upset?" Milori tried to remain serious but instead laughed. Clarion couldn't help but smile.  
"Perhaps so." she replied. The Lord of Winter wrapped his arms around her waist and she raised her head to meet his gaze. Her blue eyes twinkled with excitement.  
"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Milori smiled. The blush on her cheeks turned a darker shade of red.  
"I believe so, on many occasions." she chuckled. He looked deeply into her eyes and saw happiness and love. Never did he believe he could reunite with his lover, and now he was standing in the middle of Springtime Square with her in his arms. Not only was she beautiful and talented, but she was the queen of Pixie Hollow. Nobody could have asked for a better queen. Besides perhaps Vidia...  
"Then have I ever told you how much I love you?" Milori's smile widened.  
"Of course, at our wedding." Clarion giggled.  
"I'm sure I've said it more than that." he tried to keep a serious face, but it was impossible around her. Milori couldn't have asked for a better wife.  
"I'm sure you have." she couldn't stand waiting any longer. Clarion pressed her lips to his and she shivered with delight. She couldn't have asked for a better husband. Milori lifted her hand from her neck and ran his fingers along the small mark. Both fairies couldn't have been more content.

* * *

The two young fairies, Clarity and Tristan, watched from afar as Clarion and Milori spoke. The princess and her boyfriend sat on a bed of grass, discussing just about everything they could. Tristan didn't dare bring up the topic of Diablo.  
"I'm so excited for tomorrow! I can't wait!" Clarity squealed excitedly. Tristan laughed and kissed her cheek.  
"Calm down, princess." he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him before giggling. Nothing could break her good mood.  
"I'm just so excited! I get to be the head bridemaid! And my brother's getting married and ahh!" Clarity squealed. Clarion looked in her direction and smiled. She stood with Milori about twenty paces away (I'm sorry! I suck at judging distances!). Milori turned and looked at the young couple too.  
"Hi Mother! Hi Father!" Clarity waved excitedly. She jumped up and flew over to them. Tristan laughed as he followed.

* * *

"Hello Clarity. You seem excited today." Clarion chuckled.  
"More like hyper!" Tristan corrected her.  
"I'm just so excited for Milagro! I can't wait!" the young princess squealed. Clarion and Milori laughed when they saw a fairy fly behind her.  
"I see you're doing a good job of containing you excitement." the fairy commented. Clarity spun around to see her twin smiling.  
"Hey Milagro!" She beamed.  
"Hello Clarity. How are you and Tristan?" Milagro replied happily. Agua stood at his side, her arm looped with his.  
"Fine, thanks. Hey Agua!" Clarity beamed. Nothing could upset her, today or tomorrow. Nothing could upset either royal couple.

* * *

_"Milagro?"_  
_"Yes sister?"_  
_"Do you know about what happened to um... Mother and Father?"_  
_"Although it is rather tragic, I must admit I do."_  
_"How do you know? Mother told me a few days ago."_  
_"Father told me."_

* * *

It was later in the evening when Tristan and Clarity sat beside a river outside the Pixie Dust Tree. The sun was going to set soon and it hung low in the sky. The air was warm but there was a cool breeze.  
"Such a beautiful sunset." Clarity sighed happily. She rested her head on Tristan's shoulder as they watched the sun in the horizon.  
"But not as beautiful as you." Tristan smiled. Clarity looked up at him and he could see the love in her bright brown eyes. She could see the same love and passion in his green eyes.  
"Thank you." Clarity dropped her voice to a whisper.  
"For what?" Tristan frowned. She lifted her head and met his gaze.  
"For saving me from Diablo." she cringed at the thought of the evil fairy. Tristan noticed and gently kissed her forehead for comfort.  
"I wasn't going to leave you there, now was I?" he joked.  
"I guess..." Clarity sighed, looking away.  
"Clarity," Tristan said firmly. He used his finger to lift her chin and looked directly into her eyes. "I'm sorry for what happened with Diablo, but I promise you, every waking hour I spent looking for you. Do you know why? It's only for one reason, Clarity." he paused "I love you." Clarity's heart skipped a beat at those three words.  
"I waited for you. Everyday I waited for you." Clarity replied. Her voice was weak and shaking.  
"I know you did." Tristan's heart broke when he saw a teardrop run down her cheek. "And I found you. We can be together forever and nobody is stopping us. Not Queen Clarion. Not Lord Milori. Not Milagro. And certainly not Diablo."  
"I know that. Sometimes it's just hard to remember it." Clarity admitted sadly.  
"Well, I'll remind you everyday, because I love you with all my heart." he smiled.  
"I know you do. And I know that I love you just as much." she said with a small giggle. Tristan leaned closer to her and their lips slowly touched. He could feel the warmth radiating from her lips as he deepend the passionate kiss. Tristan pulled back slightly, leaving a tiny gap between them.  
"Clarity, I love you more than anything I've ever known. I don't know were this is going to go, but I know that I have always loved you, and I always will." Tristan gently rested his lips on hers. Clarity could feel her heart going wild. Never had she felt so much for one sparrowman.  
"I'll always love you, Tristan. Forever. My heart belongs to you." She giggled. Both fairies beamed before touching lips for what left like the thousandth time.

* * *

**This chapter was about 99% fluff so I hope you liked it! Sorry it wasn't Milagro's wedding but I know how much you all love fluff of any kind! Hehe, bye for now! ^_^**


	32. Reported Missing

**Hello everybody!**  
**Thank you for over 7,000 views! I don't know if I've said this before but it means so much to me! Thank you!**  
**By the way, I'm still dealing with writer's block so I'm sorry if I'm not updating as much as I usually do.**

* * *

Milori was the first to awake in the morning. Today was Prince Milagro and Agua's wedding. He could feel Clarion softly breathing onto his neck and could feel her in his arms. Milori opened his eyes and saw Clarion sleeping happily.  
"Love, it's morning." he whispered. There was a slight pause before Clarion opened her eyes. Her blue eyes were bright with excitement for the day's events.  
"Good morning Milori," Clarion smiled. Her voice was quiet and soft. The lord's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her voice. It was captivating like a bird's morning song.  
"Good morning Clarion. How do you feel?" Milori returned the smile. He pushed a strand of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Clarion could feel a blush rizing to her cheeks as her eyes met with the winter sparrowman's.  
"Wonderful, thank you. I look forward to today's events." the sparkle in her eyes proved it.  
"Me too. I can't believe our son is getting married already. It seems like only yesteday-"  
"-it was our wedding..." Clarion's smile widened at the memory of the day she forever promised her heart to the Lord of Winter.  
"...The best day of my life." Milori chuckled "Our lives." Since there was such a small gap between them, it took very little effort for his lips to find hers. Both fairies wanted to stay there forever, their lips touching, but they couldn't miss their son's wedding. Not for the world.

* * *

The small fairy twirled with excitement. She had never been so happy in her life. Silvermist giggled at her best friend as she looked down at herself. She and Agua were in a small room inside the Pixie Dust Tree, preparing for the royal wedding.  
"Sil, this is amazing!" the bride exclaimed.  
"It's so... so.. beautiful!" Silvermist laughed. Agua wore a long sparkling strapless navy blue dress. The dress was long and flowing; just like water. Tiny diamonds covered it and they gleamed in the sun coming through the window.  
"I can't believe this is happening! Sil, today I'm marrying Milagro!" she exclaimed. Not only was he the love of her life, but he was the Queen and Lord's son.  
"It's so pretty..." the water fairies both admired their dresses. Silvermist also wore a long, flowing dress. It was made of water lilies painted different shades of blue. The dress fell to her ankles.  
"This is so amazing..." Agua twirled. She also wore a teal veil that fell down her back and to her hips. There was a silver sparkling tiara attached at the top on her head. Her long brown hair was curled and the two front strands were tied into a ponytail at the back. The rest of her hair fell freely down her back and stopped at her waist.  
"You look so... so..."  
"Elegant." a voice completed Silvermist's sentance. Both fairies turned to see Queen Clarion enter the small room. The queen wore a shimmering silver dress and was almost identical to her normal dress. She also wore a golden crown covered in tiny pieces of diamond.  
"Thank you, Queen Clarion." Agua blushed nervously.  
"Please, call me Clarion. Afterall, by dusk you shall be my daughter-in-law." Clarion chuckled.  
"AGUA! A-" a fairy burst in the room and stopped when she saw the queen. Agua, Silvermist and Queen Clarion all looked at the fairy. She was tall and slender. Her hair was a dark shade of brown and was newly curled, she also had a side fringe that fell on the left side of her face. Her eyes were bright with excitement and were a light shade of green.  
"Yeah Skye?" Agua replied nervously. Skye was one of Agua's closest friends. She wore a bridesmaid dress that was identical to Silvermist's.  
"Agua? Are you in here?" a voice called and another fairy fluttered into the room. It was Princess Clarity. She wore the same dress as Skye, except it was painted multiple colours, and she also wore her princess tiara.  
"Yeah," Agua smiled. Another two fairies flew into the small room wearing the same bridesmaid dresses as Silvermist, Skye and Clarity. "What's going on?"  
"Darling, there's been an accident." one of the fairies panted. She had short pink hair and grey eyes; Jonna.  
The other fairy beside Jonna bit her lip nervously as she looked at Queen Clarion.  
"Frostfall, what has happened?" Clarion frowned. Today was possibly the worst day for an accident to occure. Frostfall, the snowflake fairy, had long silver hair that fell to her knees and pale blue eyes. She wore a bridesmaid dress painted different shades of silver and white. Frostfall looked deeply into Clarion's eyes as she replied.  
"Something happend to Lord-"  
"Milori?" the queen gasped. Clarity nodded, fear in her eyes. She looked across at Agua and the water fairy knew what she was going to say.  
"And Milagro."  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Agua's voice grew louder as she panicked. She pressed her face into her hands as she began to cry.  
"Agua, Sweetie, calm down." Jonna assured her. She fluttered towards Agua and hugged her.  
"Clarity, what happened to Milori?" Clarion could feel her stomach churning at the thought of the love of her life being in danger.  
"Well, when Milagro and Father were crossing the border to the Winter Woods, the river started to flood and..."  
"Oh no..." Clarion sighed, tears in her eyes. "They're not...?" Jonna sadly nodded.  
"Queen Clarion, Lord Milori and Prince Milagro are missing."

* * *

**Sorry this is such a short chapter but it took me about three days to write! See you next chapter! I know it's not a wedding, but I promise you some fluff next chapter! Bye for now!**

**I am not changing my story. ****-_-**


	33. Under The River, On The Ledge

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I _still_ have writer's block! :(**

**TotalGirl16 - I am not changing my story. -_-**

* * *

_"Queen Clarion, Lord Milori and Prince Milagro are missing."_

* * *

"How could this happen? I've been with Milori for the intire day!" Queen Clarion had tears in her eyes as she looked at Clarity for an explination.  
"Mother, after the river stopped flooding, I couldn't find Father or Milagro. Nobody can." Agua couldn't speak. There was a lump in her throat and her stomach was churning.  
"We need to find them right away." Clarion annouced. Every nodded and began to head towards the door; everyone besides Agua.  
"Agua? Darling, are you coming?" Jonna called to her. Agua met her grey eyes but didn't say a word. Jonna turned to Clarity. "Sweetheart, I'll stay here with Agua. Good luck finding them." the two fairies held the gaze for a moment before Clarity flew out with everyone else. Agua sank to the floor as she cried.

* * *

When Queen Clarion, Clarity, Frostfall, Silvermist and Skye reached the border, were spring touches winter, everyone in Pixie Hollow was flutting around in search of the Lord of Winter and the future King of Pixie Hollow. The ground was wet and Clarity, Skye, Frostfall and Clarion remained in the air to prevent their dresses from becoming spoiled. Everyone stopped and stared when they saw their queen.  
"Fairies and sparrowman of Pixie Hollow, I personally thank you all for contributing to the search for Lord Milori and Prince Milagro. It is very tragic that such a thing happened today, but we must remain positive and find them as quickly as possible." Clarion annouced, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. She wanted to cry, but she knew she couldn't. She had to remain strong for Pixie Hollow. They had to see that if their queen wasn't panicking, then they didn't need to either. Everyone quickly began to fly around again, checking everywhere they could for any signs of the two sparrowman.  
"Mother?" Clarity's voice interrupted Clarion's thoughts. She turned to her daughter and faked a smile.  
"Yes dear?"  
"Do you think we'll find them?" she asked weakly. Clarion felt her heart break at her daughter's question. This was the exact thing that Clarion had been afriad of; hurting anyone and losing Milori again.  
"Of course we will, as long as we stay positive." Clarion assured her. Clarity relaxed slightly, although she knew that even Clarion herself didn't believe her own words.

* * *

An hour had passed and neither Lord Milori or Milagro had been found. Queen Clarion continued to search around Pixie Hollow, hoping that she would find the love of her life. Clarion floated along the edge of the river that run outside the Pixie Dust Tree. Memories of the flower that changed her life appeared in her mind.

* * *

_"What is it?" she muttered to herself and then as she was just floating above it, she could just manage to make out the shape; a flower. "Oh, no…"_  
_"Milori, do you remember last week?"_  
_"The night we stayed in the Winter Woods?"_  
_"Yes, I think we need to talk about it."_  
_"What is there to talk about, Clarion?"_  
_"Milori, I hope you're not upset but I need you to see this." She slowly moved aside, revealing the golden flower._  
_"Oh, Clarion, how could I be upset? I can't wait until the eight seasons have passed…" _  
_"I love you, Milori…" Clarion smiled happily at the thought of being the mother of his child. Only the queen of Pixie Hollow could get pregnant so they would have to train some healing talents for the birth. It would be a long eight seasons, but Clarion and Milori were happy to wait._  
_"I love you, too, Clarion…" Milori sighed intently. "And our child…"_

* * *

_Once she the flower became visible to Clarion, she noticed its colour had changed. She expected it to be green (season 3), but instead it was white. She didn't dare breathe when she noticed its colour; she didn't know why it was white, but Clarion could sense it wasn't a good sign._

* * *

_'If the flower is to turn white in the third season or fourth season; it shall mean twins'_  
_"Twins?"_  
_"Indeed,"_

* * *

_"We have just found out that Queen Clarion will be having twins!"_

* * *

Clarion continued to walk along the edge of the river that run outside the Pixie Dust Tree. It was then she heard a faint sound of stone crumbling. Clarion stopped and looked around suspiciously. Then she heard a faint groan of pain.  
"Please show yourself." Clarion declared. It was then she heard a name that only one sparrowman called her by...  
"Ree..."  
"Milori!" Clarion gasped in shock. She quickly turned around, desperatly trying to find him. "Milori, where are you?"  
"Love, look below you." his voice sounded quiet and weak. Clarion narrowed her eyes at the water and began to wonder. She fluttered over the water's surface and narrowed her eyes under the ground she had just been standing on. It was then she saw a pair of soft brown eyes staring at her. Clarion couldn't help but feel happiness overwhelm her as she saw another sparrowman standing next to the sparrowman with the brown eyes. The ground that Clarion had been standing on proved to be a ledge. The water somehow didn't travel and made a perfect hole in the river that was perfectly safe.

* * *

"AGUA! AGUA! AGUA!" Skye yelled as she flew through the Pixie Dust Tree as fast as her wings would take her. Agua heard the yelling from inside the small room were she still remaind on the floor in her wedding dress. Agua slowly rose to her feet as Skye rushed in.  
"What is it, dear?" Jonna asked kindly as she flew beside Agua.  
"They've been found!" Skye panted "Lord Milori and Milagro!"  
"Where is he?" Agua's eyes lit up at his name. Before Skye could reply, a voice came from the hallway.  
"Love, I am right here."

* * *

Queen Clarion kept her eyes locked on Lord Milori as a group of healing fairies and water fairies helped him and Milagro out from the under the ledge inside the river walls. She remaind a few feet away so they would have enough space to help the two sparrowman out of the river walls. Milagro was the first to emerge from the water, but Lord Milori didn't emerge for another hour. When he finally did, he was limping. Clario sighed from relief when she saw her lover alive. Milori limped over to Clarion, trying to ignore the pain.  
"Hello love," he smiled. Clarion could feel tears in her eyes as she looked deeply into his.  
"Milori, you scared me. Please don't do that again." she said quietly. A teardrop rolled down her cheek as she looked at the grass floor below her.  
"I'm sorry Clarion, but I promise you, I'm fine." Milori assured her. He raised her chin with his finger and Clarion was forced to look into his deep brown eyes. "I love you, Clarion."  
"I love you too, Milori. More than anything I've ever known." Clarion smiled. She took a small step forward and pressed her warm lips to his. Miloir's lips were cold and made her shiver with delight. She could no longer remember what it felt like to live without him. Milori deepend the kiss as he ran his finger along her neck. The mark still remained there. The mark that showed his love.

* * *

Agua froze in shock. Had it really been his voice?  
"Milagro?" she called. Everyone in the room remaind silent as a sparrowman came into view.  
"How are you, love?" Agua started in shock. She couldn't belive her eyes or ears. "Agua?" Milagro said gently.  
"I-" the small water fairy was lost for words. Skye giggled at the two lovebirds.  
"Come on, dear!" Jonna pulled Skye by the arm out of the small room. Milagro chuckled as they flew past him. He then turned back to Agua, who was still in complete shock.  
"Agua," he said softly "I promise you, it is me."

* * *

The healing fairy flew as fast as she could towards the river. She knew that the Lord of Winter was in need of medical attention. The healing fairy stopped when she saw Queen Clarion. She couldn't help but admire the loving royal couple together. Jonna had known Queen Clarion since the before she met Lord Milori. She was known to be the first healing fairy and also the most experienced in all of Pixie Hollow.  
"You're Majesty, we need to get Lord Milori to the infirmary." Jonna advised the queen. Clarion nodded before helping Milori limp to the infirmary.

* * *

The royal couple waitied patiently inside room five. Jonna inhaled a deep breath as she stood up from her desk and faced the Queen and Lord.  
"Well, it's nothing too bad." Jonna assured them. Clarion and Milori exchanged relieved smiles. "Just a fractured bone."  
"How long will it take to heal?" Milori hoped that it wasn't too long. He wanted to spend every moment he could with his beautiful wife.  
"I'm thinking three weeks to five." Jonna replied. "Some fairy's bodys heal faster than others. Just take it easy and let it fix itself over time."  
"Thank you Jonna." Clarion smiled.  
"No problem, dear. Just glad to help." Jonna couldn't help but slip a smile "Just call me if there is a problem!"

* * *

"Milagro...?" Agua took a small step forward, as if debating in her head whether or not it was really him.  
"Yes?" Milagro smiled lovingly. Agua broke out into a smile as she walked closer to him.  
"You're alright?" he nodded.  
"Yes."  
"Oh, Milagro." She wrapped her arms around his neck "I was worried! I thought something bad had happened or-"  
"Nothing bad can happen. I will not let it. Not on our wedding day." Milagro beamed.  
"The wedding! I completly forgot because I was so worried!" Agua gasped. He hugged her tightly and dropped his voice to a whisper.  
"I didn't forget, therefore I believe it is time."

* * *

**Now you can ring the wedding bells! Yay! Finally the royal wedding we've all been waiting for!**


	34. Before The Happy Ever After

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for a while but I ****_still_**** have writer's block! :(**

**But I'm still trying to write! I hope this ****wedding**** turns out good! ^-^**

**OMG! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR OVER 10,000 VIEWS! THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! :D**

* * *

_"The wedding! I completly forgot because I was so worried!"_

_"I didn't forget, therefore I believe it is time."_

* * *

"Today is the day!" Agua beamed as she jumped out of her bed. She twirled in the air, giggling with excitement. Today was finally the day that she would become Prince Milagro's _wife_. There was a small knock at the door before Clarity bursted into the room.

"It's here! The day is finally here!" she cheered. Clarity approached Agua and hugged her tightly. "You deserve this." she smiled.

"Why?" Agua asked, rather confused.

"Why? Agua, after everything we're been through... You deserve something good happen and I know my brother will treat you the way you deserve; like a princess." Clarity beamed.

"Thank you, Clarity." Agua had tears in her eyes already. Today was going to be a very special and emotional day.

* * *

The wedding was taking place at the lake where Milagro and Agua had met. Fairies were busily flying around, organsing the royal wedding. Events like these only happened every few thousand years afterall! Queen Clarion and Lord Milori were getting dressed in Ree's bedroom when they heard a knock at the door.

"Enter," Clarion called kindly. A fairy with short brown hair and brown eyes entered the room. She wore an elegant dress that fell to her ankles. It was mostly white but had straps and a small thin belt that were crimson red, also matching red shoes. The fairy also wore a silver sparkling tiara.

"Good morning Clarity," Milori smiled. He wore a silver tux and a matching cape to cover his broken wing. The Lord of Winter also wore a white cast on his left foot.

"Good morning Father!" Clarity beamed "Wow, Mother, I love your dress!"

"Thank you, dear." Clarion smiled back. She wore a silver sparking dress with thin shoulder straps and a golden crown. Her dress was very identical to Milori's tux. "You look splendid in your dress too, but what happened to your other dress?"

"Thanks! Oh, my other dress was covered in dirt and it tore, like your's." Clarity replied. "But I'm so excited for today!"

"I can tell." Clarion chuckled.

"Who wouldn't be excited by something like _this_?" The young princess laughed. "_Finally _something good is happening!"

"I can think of something else that is equally exciting..." Milori chuckled, beaming at Clarion. The queen tried to keep a serious face but instead found herself smirking, something that she never did.

"Milori!" Clarion gasped. "Not infront of our daughter!"

"MOTHER!" Clarity yelled in embarrassment, quickly flying out of the door. Clarion wanted to go after her, but Milori stopped her.

"She'll be alright, my love." He assured her with a small grin. "Perhaps I should save that kind of talk for later."

"Indeed." Clarion chuckled.

* * *

Prince Milagro stood in his bedroom in the Pixie Dust Tree, his heart beating a mile a minute. _What if something were to go wrong? What if Agua were to change her mind? Or what if Diablo...?_ _No, Diablo is dead. I saw him die with my own eyes..._

"Milagro? You here?" A sparrowman yelled from behind the door. Milagro turned and opened the door to see a tall sparrowman with long dark blue hair wearing a silver tux.

"Good morning Tristan," Milagro smiled. "How may I help you on this fine morning?"

"I was just wondering if you needed anything." Tristan returned the smile.

"Thank you for the offer, but I believe that I am just waiting for Torotot and Caspian to arrive." Milagro replied.

"CASSY!" A voice yelled from behind Tristan. "IT'S CASSY, NOT CASPIAN!" Milagro and Tristan turned to see Caspian. Behind him was Torotot. Both fairies wore silver tuxedos.

"My apologize, Cassy." Milagro said calmly. "Now shall we all go to the lake?"

"Sure." Tort nodded, beaming with excitement. The two other sparrowman then nodded.

"Today is certainly going to be a day to remember." Milagro chuckled.

* * *

Wind chimes hung on the trees surrounding the lake, as did banners and balloons. Decorating fairies had put many hours of planning into the royal wedding and sewing talent fairies had spent many hours designing and creating. Fairies began to arrive and take their seat beside the lake. On the left and right of the huge lake were rows of chairs, each holding a small peice of card with a fairy's name on. In the middle of the lake was a large wooden platform and an arch of brightly coloured lilies. On the south side of the lake was a long piece of wood that led to the centre platform. Both platforms were covered with brightly coloured flowers.

Tinkerbell, Fawn, Iridessa, Periwinkle, Spike and Gliss were one of the first fairies to arrive.

"Wow," Gliss giggled "This is so cool!" Her dress was made of fake ice and hung at her knees. Underneath she wore a pair of ice blue leggings. Tinkerbell wore a short strapless green dress and Iridessa wore one identical, except her's was golden. Periwinkle and Spike wore matching ice blue dress that fell to their ankles with thin black straps and a thin belt. Fawn wore a simple orange dress that fell to her knees with brown leggings underneath. Each fairy wore matching light weight shoes.

"I wonder where our seats are." Tinkerbell thought aloud. All seven fairies glanced around at the chairs.

"Um, guys... Shouldn't we check the map?" Iridessa pointed to a board at the side of the lake. There was a map of the lake and each chair was labelled in rows. There were eighteen rows of chairs and each row was ten chairs long.

"Ree really out-did herself." A voice hissed from behind the seven fairies. They turned to see a fairy with long black hair and grey eyes wearing a long plum coloured dress that fell to her ankles.

"Vidia!" Tinkerbell gasped "You're in a dress!"

"Don't remind me." Vidia muttered, rolling her eyes. "Now who do I have to put up with today?" She pushed past Fawn and ran her long nail along the map's wood surface until she saw her name.

"Hey Vid, look!" Tinkerbell pointed to her name on the map "I'm next to you!"

"Ugh," Vidia growled, rather annoyed that she would have to put up with _that tinker_ for the next few hours. Vidia sighed as she flew away.

* * *

Birds sang and bells chimed. Today was going to be _perfect_ and nothing could ruin it. Not Tink _(no promises)_. Not Vidia. And _certainly_ not Diablo. Agua waited patiently in her bedroom for her other bridesmaids, Skye, Jonna and Silvermist, to arrive. Rosetta also promised to do the bride's makeup and hair.

"I hope Ro is going to be here soon! The wedding starts in three hours!" Clarity said anxoiusly.

* * *

After a few minutes, Rosetta bursted into the room, followed by Jonna, Frostfall, Clarity, Silvermist and Skye. She wore a long dress layered with flower petals painted a shade of fuchsia.

"I'm sorry I'm late, sugarcane. You know I got to look my best!" Rosetta giggled.

"That's okay, Rosetta. We still have three hours until the wedding starts." Agua smiled.

"Now let's get started on that beautiful face of your's!" the garden fairy giggled.

* * *

An hour and a half had passed and by now, Agua was looking her very best. She wore light blue eyeshadow and light pink lipstick. Her long brown hair had been curled and then put into a high ponytail. Her side fringe was neatly at the left side of her face and light blue calla lilies covered the hairband in her hair. Agua also wore a long sparkling strapless navy blue dress. The dress was long and flowing; just like water. Tiny diamonds covered it and they gleamed in the sunlight coming through the window. She also wore a teal veil that fell down her back and to her hips. There was a silver sparkling tiara attached at the top on her head.

"My work is done!" Rosetta announced as she took a step back, admiring her work. "Sugar, you look like a princess." She smiled proudly.

"You so... So... WOW!" Silvermist giggled. She wore a long, flowing dress. It was made of water lilies painted different shades of blue. The dress fell to her ankles.

"Yeah, wow!" Skye smiled. The young fairy wore a bridesmaid dress that was identical to Silvermist's.

"You look incredible, darling!" Jonna beamed with excitement. Her dress was pink and made of painted violets. It fell to her ankles and matched her short pink hair.

"Now you really are a princess." Clarity giggled. Frostfall nodded in agreement. The snowflake fairy wore a bridesmaid dress painted different shades of silver and white. She looked as beautiful as the rest of her fellow bridesmaids.

"Let's go everyone! We wouldn't want to be late for young Agua's wedding!" Jonna beamed as she hurried everyone out of the room.

* * *

**Next chapter is wedding time! I'm sorry if you were expecting the wedding this chapter, but there is no way that next chapter won't be the wedding! :)  
**

**I'll update as soon as possible (in the next 7 days)! :)**


	35. Magical Once Again

**Finally! The wedding we have all been waiting for! I hope you enjoy chapter 35! :)**

**(Agua is also a princess before she's married because she's engaged to a prince).**

* * *

The fly from Agua's bedroom to the lake seemed to last forever. Every twist and turn that the young bride made, she could feel her heart leap and her stomach churn. Her wedding dress sparkled in the sunlight coming through the branches of the Pixie Dust Tree. Nothing could compare to the emotions filling the small fairy. Never in her life would she have believed that she was going to marry the Queen's son. Only once a small yet troublesome new arrival, now a brave and scarred young fairy. It felt as if her life was only just beginning. As if this was a new start and her scars would be gone. Every flap of her wings brought a smile to her face and she couldn't have felt happier. At last, Agua felt as if she belonged in Pixie Hollow, rather than feeling like an outsider. The Queen of Pixie Hollow was becoming her mother-in-law and the Lord of Winter was becoming her father-in-law. Not only did Prince Milagro love this small fairy, but he wanted to marry her. Such a charming sparrowman had already lost his heart to a shy young fairy.

But now the journey was only just beginning. Now much more was about to unfold in these two very special fairies. But not today.

Agua turned the final corner and the lake came into view. Milagro stood in his silver tux at the centre platform on the lake. The prince was awaiting her arrival, and so was Pixie Hollow. Fairies stood from their chairs at the sight of the elegant bride. Every fairy and sparrowman didn't dare breathe as they watched Agua slowly and majestically flutter past. She held her head high and her eyes sparkled in the sun's golden rays. Her heart was beating rapidly and tears were already forming in her eyes. Nothing could compare to such a feeling of happiness.

Frostfall flew before Agua and carefully crafted tiny snowflakes in her hands and tossed them into the air. Silvermist and Jonna carried the longer part of Agua's shimmering blue dress behind her, looking elegant in their own dresses. Skye threw small rose petals on the floor infront of Agua and Frostfall, creating a beautiful walkway for the royal bride. Behind the five fairies, Princess Clarity carried a plump red pillow holding two round golden rings. Each ring had small entwining branches engraved on them.

Now, the path had ended and Agua stood only a metre before her prince. The four bridemaids fluttered to their seats but Princess Clarity stayed at Agua's side. Caspian also flew to his seat with Torotot, however Tristan loyaly remainded at Prince Milagro's side. The Keeper stood in the centre, dressed in a white tuxedo. The fairies quietly sat down in their chairs and turned their full attention to the Keeper.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Prince Milagro and Princess Agua!" The Keeper began as the two fairies joined hands. "Prince Milagro, I believe you wanted to say something?"

"Of course, Keeper." Milagro nodded before looking deeply into Agua's eyes. "Agua, I have known you for as long as I can remember, yet I have loved you since the dawn of time. I feel happiness and peacefulness whenever I lay my eyes on you and I could not complete my life without you. I promise to protect you, even at the cost of my own life. I promise my heart to you, forever. I love you, Agua."

Agua was on the verge of tears as the Keeper asked if she had any words. She nodded through the tears and smiled.

"Milagro... I couldn't live without you. I have never felt so overcome with joy until the day I met you. I've been thinking, and I was once a shy and troublesome fairy. Now... Now that I have you, I am happy. I truly belong here in Pixie Hollow, at your side. My life would be incomplete without you there by my side everyday. I love you more than anything or anyone I've ever known. So thank you, Milagro." there was nothing stopping her tears anymore and her salty tears began to roll down her cheeks. Milagro gently used his hand to wipe them away as the Keeper continued.

"If there is anyone who would want to object and stop this _beautiful _couple from becoming husband and wife, then please say now!" he called across the lake but everyone remainded silent. Not a single word in Pixie Hollow was spoken. "Very well! Where are the rings?"

Clarity handed a ring to Agua and the other to Milagro. The bride gently slipped the ring onto Milagro's finger and the groom carefully pushed the other ring onto Agua's finger. The rings were beautiful and the gold shimmered in the sunlight.

"By whatever power there is invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now do the smoochy-smoochidy!" the Keeper said awkwardly. Milagro chuckled before pulling Agua closer and placing his lips on hers. Both fairies had shared many kisses, but this was by far the best.

Fairies stood up from their chairs and clapped and cheered. Even Vidia threw in a couple of claps for the newly married couple.

"Never lose me again." Agua whispered to Milagro. He smiled as he replied.

"I am glad that you said that, because I do not ever plan to." Milagro then gently pulled his bride closer and sealed their love with what felt like the hundredth kiss.

* * *

**Wow... Agua and Milagro are now husband and wife! But don't worry because we still have another chapter left! :) **

**Goodbye for now and thank you so much for reading this far and thank you for over 10,000 views because that is something I never dreamed of getting. Thank you so much because I wouldn't write without all of your support. So, thank you and goodbye for now.**


	36. Better Than Another Day For The Royals

**As promised, here is the reception chapter! :)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The croud continued to applaud as the couple kissed. Queen Clarion stood in the front row on the left with Lord Milori and by now she was holding back tears. After everything her children had been through, they really now were grown up. Now, her eldest son was married to a very special and beautiful fairy. Clarion gave in and let a tear roll down her cheek. Milori beamed as he pulled his wife into his arms and passionatly kissed her. The Minister of Spring watched from a few chairs down the row and sighed.

"Oh, come on Hyacinth! It's not the end of the world!" The Minister of Winter laughed. "Be happy for Ree! It's not like you had a chance anyway."

"Hm..." The Minister muttered.

Princess Clarity beamed as Tristan aproached her and took her hands in his own. He smiled back and both fairies happily watched Agua and Milagro.

"You know, Clarity," Tristan whispered "Agua is your sister now."

"I know." Clarity smiled "And I'm glad that she is."

Fairies began to settle and the clapping stopped. The Keeper was on the verge of tears as he watched the young couple holding hands and smiling in glee.

"To the ballroom!" he called across the lake and fairies and sparrowman began to fly.

* * *

The ballroom was a large room that was often used for celebrations in Pixie Hollow. It had been decorated with balloons and streamers different shades of blue and pink. The two columns in the ballroom had been covered with flowers, all different shades and colours.

Agua gasped as she walked into the large room, her arm linked with Milagro's. She had helped choose the colour scheme but never had she imagined the outcome would be as beautiful as it was.

"This is incredible, Milagro!" Agua giggled.

"We shall have to personally thank the decorating fairies later." Milagro smiled.

"Good idea." she replied, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked further into the room. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori followed behind them.

"I've never seen either Agua or Milagro so happy before." Clarion whispered to Milori. "Although, true love is a powerful thing."

"Indeed." Milori chuckled "So powerful that I can't help but do this-"

"What?" Clarion frowned in confusion until she felt a pair of cold lips on her own. _Oh, Milori! _

"Have I ever told you just how much you mean to me, Ree?" Milori whispered.

"I believe you have." Clarion softly chuckled. "I love you, Milori."

"I love you more, Clarion." Milori smiled "I love you more than you could possibly ever understand."

* * *

After an hour, couples began to gather on the dance floor. Tables lined the outskirts of the dance floor and Queen Clarion and Lord Milori sat together at a table at the side of the room.

"Ree, they're about to play a slow song." Milori smiled "Would you care to dance?"

"Milori, I doubt that is a sensible idea. Your injury might cause you pain." Clarion reminded him.

"Clarion, it would pain me more to see you miss out." he looked deeply into her eyes. "Please,"

"Very well." Clarion gave in, allowing a smile form on her face as she helped Milori stand without his crutches.

* * *

Milagro smiled as he offered Agua his hand.

"Would you care to dance, my lady?" he chuckled. Agua softly nodded as she took his hand and he led the way to the dance floor. The large room was then filled with the sound of the slow song.

* * *

"Princess?" Tristan teased as he offered his own hand to Clarity. She laughed and dragged him to the dance floor by this arm. Tristan gently wrapped his arms around her waist and Clarity locked her arms around his neck.

"Isn't this great?" Clarity smiled, looking around the room. The lights had been turned off but there was coloured lights glowing inside the room, creating enough light for each fairy to see their sparrowman as they danced.

"Yeah, it is." Tristan agreed. "I wonder how long it took to decorate."

"I don't know. Maybe all morning." Clarity guessed, slightly laughing. There was a pause as Tristan looked deeply into Clarity's shinning brown eyes.

"Clarity, this is a night that I really hope I don't forget." Tristan began "I wanted to wait to ask you this, but I don't think I can wait any longer..." he trailed off, his eyes flickering to the floor.

"What is it?" Clarity asked kindly, trying to settle his nerves. Tristan looked up at Clarity's kind eyes and smiled. Tristan moved closer so their bodies were touching and he pulled a small ring from his pocket.

"Princess," he smiled, dropping his voice to a whisper "Would you do the honour of becoming _my _wife?"

The music still played and Clarity remainded silent.

"I'm not sure, Tris." she finally replied. Tristan froze, unsure of what to do or say.

"But-"

"Tris, I'm not sure how to say "yes"." Clarity giggled. "What about... WOOOOOO!" she cheered.

"So, that'll be a yes?" Tristan chuckled.

"Definitely yes!" Clarity giggled. "I love you, Tristan. How did you think I could say no to you?"

* * *

Both fairies laughed and other fairies stopped and looked at them. Lord Milori glanced at their daughter and saw her screaming in joy.

"Seems to me like we shall have to plan another wedding." Milori chuckled. Clarion looked at him in confusion.

"Pardon?" she asked. Clarion followed his gaze to see her daughter rather excited as Tristan placed the ring onto her finger. "Oh my," she laughed. "You may be right, Milori."

"When am I not right, Clarion?" Milori chuckled. "I always believed that one day you would be in my arms again, and was I right?" he smiled, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

"Of course," Clarion beamed. Milori raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to admit defeat. "Very well! You are always right." she admitted with a slight laugh.

* * *

_The rest of the evening was spent dancing, laughing, kissing and enjoying such a magical occasion were two fairies came together as one. Now that Queen Clarion and Lord Milori are married and have two children, what could possibly happen? And with Princess Clarity now engaged to Tristan and Prince Milagro married to Agua, what could happen? Will it really just be another day for the royal couples?_

_This may seem like the ending, but really, this is only just the beginning..._

* * *

**And there you have it, folks! Another Day For The Royal Couple has now finished! Done! Forever!**

**But, that doesn't mean that it's the end for Clarity, Tristan, Agua and Milagro! There is still much more to come in these fairies' lives in the new sequel! Yep, you read that right! I will be creating a sequel! :)**

**Thank you so much for all of your support and reviews over these past months! This fanfic has been around since Repaying The One In Debt, just to prove how long ago that was! xD**

**Thanks for reading, and goodbye for now. :)**


	37. Details On The Sequel

**Hello!**

**The sequel has been planned and I have already created a trailer on YouTube ( watch?v=kfMveUMYim4).**

**Please be patient as chapter 1 will be released on September 1st 2013. **

**Thank you so much for all of your support and I hope this sequel can get as many views as this fanfic has! **

**(My mind is still blown at having 10K views on this fanfic alone!). **

**The new sequel's name is "Everlasting Flames". And no, Queen Clarion isn't dead! Neither is Lord Milori! :)**

**I hope that you will all enjoy this new sequel I have planned! Please look out for it on September 1st (UK time). Anymore details I will post likely most on my profile page. I hope you're as excited as I am!**

**Thanks for reading and goodbye for now! :)**


End file.
